La fille invisible
by crevette95
Summary: TRADUCTION Kim à toujours été discrète voire même invisible. Elle est en secret amoureuse d’un garçon qui ne la voit pas. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Maintenant, elle commence à se sentir beaucoup moins invisible.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis vraiment fière d'être la première à publier une fic en français sur Jared et Kim. C'est un couple qui me tient vraiment à cœur. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur eux. Bref, cette fic n'est pas de moi, je me contente simplement de la traduire (bien que ce ne soit pas facile). Si d'autre lecteurs s'intéressent à ce couple, peut être que je posterais d'autres histoires sur eux. A voire. Bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre I

« Euh… Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Je me suis tournée vers Catherine, un peu dégoutée par le bruit qu'elle avait fait. On regardait ce qui semblait avoir été un thon. Celui-ci était en bouilli dans l'une des poêles industrielles de la cafétéria du Lycée de Quileute Tribal.

« Euh, honnêtement je ne veux pas le savoir »

J'haussais les épaules avant de m'emparer de l'une des assiettes fumantes pour la poser sur mon plateau vert pale.

« Oh Kim » à soupirée Catherine en attrapant mon bras pour me diriger jusqu'à l'accueil du « Mama Cooking » où s'étalait devant nous différentes salades. « Tu souhaites vraiment un empoisenement alimentaire ? »

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle à soupirée mais, cette fois de façon plus spectaculaire.

« Kim ! Ce n'est pas une prison pour femmes. Nous avons le choix. Alors soit tu prends une salade, soit… une superbe crise de foie. Alors, tu préfères quoi ? ».

Derrière nous, les autres élèves commençaient à s'impacienter. Ils dévisageaient ma meilleure amie et, par la même occasion moi-même. Je sentis mes joues rougirent d'embarras. Et comme leurs ricanements et leurs roulements d'yeux, que je savais dirigés contre moi commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs, je décidais de m'effacer. Je continuais silencieusement mon chemin et me saisissant de différents aliments sans vraiment les voire.

Catherine me suivait de près et fini par me demander :

« Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Simplement, disparaître comme ça ! » me répond Catherine dont la voix avait augmentée de dix bons décibels.

Je grimaçais face à son intensité.

« C'est comme tout à l'heure, une seconde plus tôt tu es à côté de moi, je me retourne et tu as disparue ».

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement attirer l'attention, même ci elle venait de ma meilleure amie.

Nous avons payés nos déjeunés en silence ce qui était rare, Catherine restant silencieuse rarement durant plusieurs minutes d'affilées. Elle parle même dans son sommeil, ce dont je m'étais aperçu lors de notre première pyjama party, lorsqu'on avait onze ans.

« Alors, on fait quoi ce weekend end ? »

Et elle repartit de nouveau dans un monologue.

On pourrait peut être descendre sur la plage s'il ne fait trop moche. Ou peut être qu'on pourrait aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette nouvelle librairie qui vient d'ouvrir à Port Angeles. Il y a des livres que je voudrais m'acheter. Ou alors… »

Catherine alimentait si bien la conversation à elle seule que je ne pus me contenter que de placer quelques « Uh, uh » ici et là. Nous avons traversées la cantine jusqu'à notre table habituelle qui se trouvait au fond de la salle.

A mi-chemin, mon rythme cardiaque accéléra. Comme d'habitude.

Ma respiration devint saccadée avant de s'arrêtée complètement. Comme d'habitude.

Catherine n'a pas remarquée mes joues rosies, ni mes avant bras saisis d'une puissante chaire de poule. En fait, personne n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

_Il _n'a rien remarqué. Comme d'habitude.

Je jetais un coup d'œil discret à leur table.

N'importe qui aurait été effrayé à leur vu.

Ils étaient cinq. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage et arrivaient jusqu'à ses puissantes épaules. La plupart des autres élèves évitaient de le croiser lui et ses amis. Mais, ce n'étaient pas seulement leur carrure. Leurs yeux ne laissaient personne de marbre. Si sombres, si mystérieux…

Des yeux dont je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard.

_Jared. _

Rien qu'en pensant à son nom, je sentis un frisson me parcourir dans tout le corps. Je combattu le sourire béat qui menaçait d'éclater sur mes lèvres.

Contrôle. Contrôle Kim. Contrôle. Je me répétais ces paroles comme une prière. Je m'y accrochais comme à une bouée de sauvetage que j'aurais agrippée au beau milieu de l'océan Pacifique. J'étais en train de me noyer. Je le savais. Je me noyais dans mon océan personnel.

Je me noyais dans ses yeux.

Je ne suis pas une personne émotionnelle. Normalement je ne suis pas sujette aux explosions ou aux crises de colère. Bien sur, le normalement n'inclue pas les deux minutes écoulées entre 12h13 et 12h15. C'est à cet instant que chaque jour, mon cœur s'arrête.

Les autres assis autour de lui avaient les même longs cheveux noirs et la même carrure. A l'extérieur, ils se ressemblaient tous, mais à l'intérieur, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus différents.

Leurs noms : Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil…

Ces noms là ne reçurent aucune réaction de mon cœur douloureusement maltraité.

Et aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Nous étions arrivées à notre table sans aucun autre incident cardiaque pour ma part.

« Hé Kim ? » Catherine me sortis de mes pensées et je me tournais vers elle. « Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre. Tu te sens bien ? T'as de la fièvre ? »

Sans attendre la réponse elle posa sa main sur mon front. Elle pinça des lèvres et retira sa main d'un air satisfait.

« Non, tu es bien. C'est probablement dut à la vue de cette nourriture qu'ils essayaient de faire passée pour comestible. C'est normal. Surtout si tu as l'estomac fragile ».

Elle sembla satisfaite de son diagnostic. J'hochais la tête en signe d'accord et lui offrais un léger sourire que j'espérais convainquant.

En regardant le contenu de mon plateau, je remarquais que la nourriture que j'avais achetée était légèrement moisie et que la viande semblait avoir connue de meilleurs jours. De toute manière, je me fichai pas mal de ce que j'avais acheté. Qu'elle soit comestible ou non je n'y aurais pas touchée.

Les papillons qui virevoltaient dans mon estomac m'avaient coupés l'appétit.

Voilà. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ce début vous a autant plut! Bref voici donc le chapitre 2 que j'ai traduis hier. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je suis un peu pressée là et je n'ai donc pas le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews que vous m'avez adresser, mais je promet de le faire demain.

* * *

Chapitre II

Je n'aime pas l'histoire. Tous ces noms, ces dates et ces événements qui m'embrouillent me donnent d'horribles migraines. Je veux dire, qui se soucis vraiment du pourquoi, du comment un tas de fous français ont guillotinés leurs rois ? Il y a vraiment du laissé allé dans le système scolaire.

C'était vraiment ennuyeux.

Tout comme notre professeur Mr Peta qui nous cassait les pieds avec un roi machin, qui à épousé une duchesse bidule et qui a hérités de ses terres avant de se lancer dans une guerre pour le pouvoir, et l'argent et qui n'aboutira qu'à la mort d'une tonne de paysans.

Je crois qu'il est inutile de préciser que je n'écoutais pas franchement le cour.

Mais pour ma défense je peux vous dire que j'étais très attentive… à autre chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que le conseil scolaire penserait des idées qui traversaient mon esprit à cet instant. A l'heure actuelle, celles-ci auraient été plus à leur place dans un cour d'anatomie que dans un cour d'histoire. Elles étaient toutes tournées vers la présence à côté de moi. Ce que Catherine remarqua.

Penchée vers ma table, son visage pale de maquillage ou trônait un sourire et ses yeux bleus rieurs, elle murmura :

Ça fait trois. Je devine que tu pensais à…

Je sursautais légèrement bien que je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle prenne la parole.

Quoi ? A non, ça ne compte pas ! protestai' je.

Elle étouffa un rire avec le dos de sa main. Je venais sans aucun doute de confirmés ses soupçons.

Je parcourus la classe du regard pour m'assurer que personne n'était à l'écoute de notre petite conversation. Je ne fus pas trop surprise de m'apercevoir que personne ne faisait attention à nous. A cet instant une bonne douzaine de conversations similaires, sinon plus, se déroulaient. A apparemment, je n'étais pas a seule à trouver ce maudit cour médiéval complètement ennuyeux.

« Tu as besoin de te détendre Kim » m'informa Catherine d'une vois maternelle. « Tout ça… » elle donna un petit coup de tête discret dans _sa_ direction avant de reposer son regard sur moi « …ce n'est pas sain ».

La mère de Catherine est thérapeute et il arrive qu'elle se croie suffisamment qualifiée pour intervenir dans ce genre de situation.

« Merci pour vos conseils Docteur » répondis' je avec sarcasme « Et pour ton information, je suis tout à fait saine d'esprit. »

Face à ma réponse, Catherine souleva un de ses sourcils tellement hauts qu'il avait presque totalement disparu sous sa frange. J'essayais d'imité son geste, mais malgré mon acharnement tout ce que je récoltais fus de me mordre la langue si fort que je faillis en saigner.

Devant la scène comique que j'offrais, Catherine ne put s'empêcher de rire. Je fis mine d'être fâchée. Cat franchi la distance qui s'éparait nos deux pupitre et sembla chercher quelque chose.

Mon visage se décomposa lorsque je compris de quoi il s'agissait, mais il était trop tard. Elle venait de s'emparer de mon bloc note sur lequel j'avais (je vous assure) pleinement l'intention de prendre des notes sur le Roi machin truc et sur son règne tellement passionnant. Mais ce qui était inscrit sur la première page du bloc était loin d'être des notes. En tout cas, pas des notes d'histoire.

Plusieurs notes illisibles étaient griffonnées en haut de la page. Mais en dessous, dans une écriture fine, propre et clair que l'on pouvait parfaitement reconnaitre comme état la mienne, j'avais écris plusieurs fois mon nom. En fait, c'était seulement la _moitié de mon_ nom. L'autre appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui actuellement était assit à seulement un mètre et demi de moi.

_Kim Najera. Kim Najera. Kim Najera. Kim Najera. _

Comme dans _Jared _Najera.

Pour ne pas rendre mon humiliation encore plus grande, il y avait un certain nombre de cœurs et d'étoiles dessinés au hasard autour de mon nom improvisé. Mon regard se posa sur ma main tenant toujours mon stylo. J'avais vraiment fais ça sans m'en rendre compte ? Cette perspective m'effraya quelque peu.

Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Catherine qui satisfaite me demanda :

« Tu disais ? »

Je ne répondis rien et me contentais de baisser mon visage rouge de honte. Je me maudissais d'avoir eut l'idée d'attacher mes cheveux en queue de cheval aujourd'hui. Je sentis mes joues me brûler et récupérait rageusement mon bloc avant d'en arracher la première page que je roulais en boule. Ma réaction fut moins discrète que je l'avais prévue et plusieurs élèves regardèrent curieusement dans ma direction.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème Melle Akalah ? » me demanda Mr Peta à la recherche d'éventuelles notes en rapport avec son cour sur mon pupitre.

Je sentis chaque paire d'yeux présents dans cette salle se poser sur moi en guettant ma réaction. Je me sentis rougir d'avantage. Même mon teint naturellement foncé n'était pas capable de dissimuler le sang qui me montait aux joues.

« N… non Monsieur » je réussis à répondre en tripotant nerveusement sous ma table la feuille de papiers. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil Catherine qui, même si elle semblait désolée de la situation, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. A cet instant, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, l'étouffer pour faire disparaître ce sourire moqueur de son visage. Pourtant je ne cédais pas facilement à des excès de violence.

« Alors peut être pourriez vous nous dire quelle était la terre convoitée lors de ce conflit ? » me demanda Mr Peta impatient.

D'après moi, il voulait vraiment prouver au reste de la classe mon manque de connaissance dans sa matière.

Conflit ? Terre ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je ne connaissais même pas le nom du roi qui se battait pour cette terre et il me demandait le nom de celle-ci ?

« Uh… » j'ai commencée en espérant qu'au moins une moitié de mon cerveau avait suffisamment prêté attention au cour pour arriver donner au minimum une demi réponse satisfaisante. Un demi-cerveau, pour une demi-réponse. Ce n'était pas trop demander !

Avant que je ne lui donne le premier nom de pays qui m'était venu à l'esprit (l'Allemagne), un morceau de papier glissa discrètement à ma droite. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse la grande main colorée dans laquelle il était tenu. Sur le bout de papier, dans une écriture que j'aurais reconnue entre mille était inscrit mon Salut.

« Um… Alsace Lorraine ? »

Ma réponse sonna plus comme une question, mais Mr Peta ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de retourner à son cour. Je me laissais glisser sur ma chaise en remerciant silencieusement le ciel de ne pas avoir donnée la première réponse dictée par mon instinct. Sans tourner la tête, je regardais Jared du coin de l'œil. Il observait le reste de la classe, les bras croisés sur son torse. Si je ne l'avais pas vu pousser le papier vers moi, j'aurais doutée que c'était lui qui en était l'auteur. Mon cœur ratait un battement lorsque je réalisais ce qui venait d'arriver. Je dirigeais toute mon attention sur le tableau, pour calmer les papillons hyperactifs qui virevoltaient dans mon estomac. Je voulu le remercier, mais je n'étais pas sure que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte que j'étais assise à côté de lui. Je décidais donc de ne rien faire, préférant ne pas attirer de nouveau son attention sur moi. Néanmoins, je ne pus empêcher qu'un sourire s'accroche à mes lèvres à la pensée de ce que Jared avait fait. La douleur dans ma main me sortit de mes pensées. Je m'aperçus que je serrais si fort la boule de papier froissée restée dans ma main qu'elle commençait à s'enfoncer dans ma paume. Je détendis ma poigne avant de la fourrer dans une poche de mon manteau. Je n'aurais qu'à la bruler plus tard pour faire disparaître toutes les preuves.

Ou peut être que je la mettrait dans mon journal intime.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et cette fois je vous promet d'y répondre. La suite demain en soirée! Bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

_Alors comme promis voici la suite ! Je suis vraiment contente des reviews que j'ai reçu et comme promis je vais y répondre de suite :_

_**0906 **: Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise. A quand la suite ? Maintenant ! En espérant qu'elle te plaira._

_**Mimily **: Aurais' je par hasard l'honneur de rencontrer une autre personne trouvant injuste qu'on ne parle pas assez de Jared et Kim ? lol. Enfin, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !!!_

_**NineteenBrokenSmiles** : Grrrrr !!!! Comment ça tu n'as pas fait attention à ce couple dans les livres ?! Sacrilège ! LOL. Je crois que je m'emporte un peux. Bref je te remercie de des encouragements et de ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

_**Annecullen69** : Lol. Moi aussi je suis une grande fan des Cullen. Si je devais choisir entre devenir un vampire ou un loup garou, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde ! C'est vrais que le geste de Jared était gentil, mais je pense qu'il l'aurait été encore plus s'il avait fait seulement attention à la personne qu'il aidait… je veux dire, il a aidé Kim comme i l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. Si c'était à côté de Catherine qu'il était et que les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait fait la même chose. Enfin bref… voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira._

_**Morgane-nc** : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise même si tout le mérite revient à l'auteur d'origine. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice qui à été ensorcelée par cette histoire. Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_**Dre Black** : Comment ça tu ne savais plus qui étaient Jared et Kim ?! Bon je te pardonne par ce que tu t'en ai souvenu lol… non je plaisante moi non plus je n'avais pas fait attention à eux la première fois que j'ai lus les livres donc je n'ai pas à donner de leçons. Bref, je suis heureuse que je contenu de cette fic ne t'ai pas déçu et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !_

_

* * *

_

La sonnerie retentit, nous libérant de notre prison éducative. Et le fait que l'on soit vendredi eu pour effet de rendre les élèves plus fougueux que d'habitude. Quatre vingt dix pourcent d'entre eux arriveraient à la sortie du bâtiment d'ici deux minutes. Si j'avais suivis Catherine, j'aurais fait partis de cette foule.

Simplement, je décidais, par vengeance, de prendre mon temps pour ranger mes affaires. Catherine m'attendis patiemment. Je faisais donc partis des dix autre pourcent : ceux qui ne couraient pas vers la sortie.

L'autre raison pour laquelle j'avais pris mon temps pour sortir était que je pourrais sans aucune honte, regarder Jared quitter la classe sans pour autant avoir l'air d'une obsédée. Chaque fois, il jetait ses livres au fond de son sac et mettait ce dernier sur son épaule. Il essaya de sortir rapidement, mais les autres élèves se battaient déjà pour passer la porte. Il aurait facilement pu les pousser et passé devant en un quart de seconde. Mais, il n'en fit rien et se contenta de soupirer et d'attendre devant son pupitre. Dès que les autres élèves disparurent, trois de ses amis Jacob Black, Quil Attarea et Embry Hall entrèrent bruyamment dans la salle, (leur carrure plus impressionnante que jamais) au grand dam de Mr Peta. Du coin de l'œil, je regardais le spectacle avant de redescendre sur terre lorsque Catherine soupira d'impatiente. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de m'emparer de mon sac que je posais sur mon épaule. Catherine m'imita et nous contournâmes le groupe de garçons (aucun d'eux ne nous prêta attention) avant de sortir. Presque toutes les salles étaient vides. Il semblerait que même les professeurs aient hâtent d'être en week end.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama bruyamment Catherine alors que l'on descendait les escaliers.

Nos manteaux sous le bras, on marchait sur la chaussée mouillée. Je me demandais franchement comment Catherine faisait pour le pas tomber avec des talons aussi hauts.

J'enfilais mon manteau, mis ma capuche, fourrais mes mains dans mes poches et baissais la tête afin de ne pas être mouillée par la pluie. Je tremblais alors que plusieurs gouttes d'eau entamaient un dangereux périple, passant à travers mon jean et mes chaussettes pour venir s'échouer sur mes pieds.

« Aller Kim ! »

Catherine se saisi de ma main et me traina derrière elle ses longs cheveux blonds plaqués de chaque côtés de son visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à son enthousiasme.

C'est ainsi que nous sommes arrivées jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons déjà vendredi. La semaine à été si longue tu ne trouve pas ? »

Nous étions assises sur le seul banc qu'il y avait. Un garçon, (je crois qu'il s'appelait Malcom Keller) était assit à côté de nous. Il nous regardait intensément et je reculais légèrement quelque peu gênée. Je voulus le lever mais, Catherine maintenait mon bras dans une poigne de fer.

« Tu veux notre photo Keller ? » demanda Catherine en le fusillant du regard. Puis, elle continua comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. « J'ai cru que le monologue de Peta allait encore durer des heures. Si j'avais dus supporter son cours une minute de plus je crois que j'aurais fini par sauter par la fenêtre. »

J'écoutais de nouveau silencieusement Catherine alors que plusieurs autobus jaunes s'arrêtaient devant nous. Il nous fallu plusieurs minutes pour trouver le notre. Nous, nous installâmes à nos places habituelles à l'arrière.

« Eh les filles ! » nous salua une voix familière.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et je regardais par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, pluie, pluie, encore et toujours de la pluie.

« Salut Brett » répondit ma meilleure amie en gloussant. Je soupirais intérieurement. Avais 'je l'air aussi ridicule lorsque je parlais à Jared ? Ce n'était surement pas le cas puisque Jared et moi n'avions jamais eu une véritable conversation.

L'autobus continuait son ascension à travers la Push s'arrêtant à différents arrêts.

« Salut Cat ! Quoi de neuf Kim ? »

Je le regardais et lui souris. Brett était loin d'être moche. Il était plutôt mignon et Catherine et lui aurait fait un très joli couple.

« Pas grand-chose. Et toi ? » demandais' je pour entamer la conversation.

« Et bien en fait… »

Je regardais Cat en souriant. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Brett avait toujours quelque chose à raconter.

« … il y a une fête ce soir à la plage. C'est un peu pour fêter la fin du printemps. Vous devriez venir. »

Catherine hocha de suite la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Ça a l'air super » me souffla t'elle ravie.

« Je ne sais pas »répondis 'je « J'avais déjà des projets pour ce soir ».

Catherine secoua la tête ne croyant pas une seconde à mon mensonge. Quoi qu'à sa place, je ne me serais pas cru non plus. J'étais une piètre menteuse.

« Kim, tu as besoin de voire d'autres personnes. Plus précisément des garçons. Donc on va aller à cette soirée et on va s'amuser. »

« Catherine, c'est ridicule. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les fêtes. »

« Kim, Kim, Kim. Ma très chère et associable amie. Nous allons y aller. Un jour tu me remercieras. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je n'irais pas. »

« Oh que si tu iras ! »

« Non je te dis ! »

Catherine plissa le nez avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on sera là » me rassura t'elle en montrant Brett d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci avait regardé la scène en silence.

Je regardais de nouveau par la fenêtre et m'aperçu que l'on était plus qu'à quelques mètres de ma maison. Je me saisi de mon sac avant de me diriger vers la sortie en veillant à ne regarder ni Cat, ni Brett.

« Je passe te prendre à sept heure » cria Cat derrière moi. « Et pense à te changer ! ».

J'ignorais cette dernière remarque en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Je saluais Mr Smith, le chauffeur avant de descendre du bus.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle m'avis traitée d'associable. Cat et moi étions aussi différentes que l'huile et l'eau, Tom et Jerry, Inigo Montoya et l'homme aux six doigts (ndla référence au livre Princess Bride).

Catherine avait toujours été le beau papillon alors que moi je n'étais que la chenille.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_La suite demain… ou peut être tout à l'heure si je reçois plein de review pour me supplier de mettre la suite. Je vous ferais peut être ce cadeau par ce qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre et que le prochain est bien plus intéressant avec la fête… ^^ _

_A plus !!_


	4. Chapter 4

_OULA ! Bon face à tant de supplication, je ne peux que m'incliner._

_**Ananaxtra** : Ah la la ! Des yeux de cocker suivit d'une moue façon Alice… je crois qu'aucun humain ne serait capable d'y résister ! LOL. Si je devais répondre à tes questions dans l'ordre ça donnerait : 1) oui et non. 2) oui et non. 3) non et enfin pour les bizarreries des lycans : OH QUE OUI !_

_**0906** : Bien sur que c'est vrai ! La preuve ! LOL. Bon, il faut savoir que moi, quand je dis un truc, je le fais. Je suis contente que le couple Kim/Jared te plaise._

_**ForgiveMeAgain** : Mince dans ce cas j'espère que tu liras cette suite et qu'elle te plaira. En revanche je crois qu'une fois ta lecture terminée tu seras encore plus pressée de lire la suite. Par ce que je peux te dire que ce chapitre n'est rien par rapport au suivant (que j'ai déjà traduit et que je posterais demain). En tout cas, je te souhaite de très bonne vacances et de ne pas trop te torturer l'esprit… LOL_

_**Morgane-nc**: Merci pourtant, c'est la première fois que je traduit une fic LOL. Voici la suite qui, j'espère sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! Je crois que ton présentiment risque de s'avérer juste. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Si tu veux savoir, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire... _

* * *

« Je me sens ridicule ! » J'avais dus répéter cette phrase des millions de fois. Catherine et moi étions dans ma chambre qui semblait avoir été dévastée par un ouragan. Bien sur, vous devez vous douter que l'ouragan ce n'était pas moi, mais Catherine.

« Mais non enfin ! » me répondit t'elle. Elle fouilla un long moment dans son sac à main avant d'en sortir un BLUSH. Elle commence à s'en appliquer sur les lèvres avant d'en rajouter un peu sur ses joues.

« Cat regarde moi ! » rétorquais' je en tirant un peu plus sur ma jupe qui était décidément beaucoup trop courte à mon gout. Ma meilleure amie posa son blush avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Ri-di-cu-le ! » m'exclamais' je, en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

« Laisse cette jupe tranquille ! » m'ordonna t'elle.

J'obéis avant de laisser mes doigts remonter vers ma chemise qui ne me couvrait pas asser le ventre.

« Tu es loin d'être ridicule » commenta t'elle une main poser sur sa hanche. Avant que je n'aie le temps de protester d'avantage, elle continua : « Kim je t'assure que tu es très bien ! »

« On a seulement quinze ans ! » je lui rappelle « On est bien trop jeune pour s'habiller comme ça ! »

« Je vais avoir seize ans dans trois mois ! »rétorqua Catherine.

Je regardais mon réveil. Les chiffres rouges indiquaient 8h45. Ça faisait une heure et demie que nous en étions au même point. Je me dirigeais finalement vers mon armoire que j'ouvris à la recherche d'une autre tenue.

« Je suis ridicule » répétais' je.

« Kim ! » me dit Cat d'une voix dure. «Combien de fois vais' je devoir te répéter que tu n'es PAS ridicule pour que tu me crois ? »

J'essayais tant bien que mal de contenir ma frustration.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens Cat »lui répondis' je sans la regarder.

Elle sembla étonnée durant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Parfait. Mais tu n'es pas ridicule. »

« Je ressemble à une pute ! » répondis' je, en continuant de fouiller dans mon armoire. « En plus, je te signale qu'on a beau être à la fin du printemps, il est loin de faire quarante degrés dehors. Et pour finir, je suis au beau milieu de mon cadeau mensuel si tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

Catherine soupira, résignée. Néanmoins j'aurais dus me douter à la vue de l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux qu'elle ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement. Alors que je venais de mettre la main sur un jean foncé et un chandail chocolat, Catherine apparu derrière moi dans le miroir. Elle tenait dans ses mains une palette de maquillage ainsi que différents fonds de teints et de blushs. Sa sœur aînée, Jennifer, travaillait dans un magasin d'esthétique au centre commercial. Catherine y passait souvent après les cours. Et ce soir, elle semblait avoir décidée de s'improviser esthéticienne professionnelle.

« Maintenant, je pense que… » elle commença à étaler sur une feuille de papier différentes couleurs avant de les portées à mes joues, puis à mes yeux. « Caramel serait bien et peut être… du moka pour le teint et on pourrait ajouter du vert. » Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite, mais Catherine ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. « Et un blush couleur lilas serait vraiment joli… quoi qu'un doré ne serait pas mal non plus. »

Inutile de préciser que j'abandonnais la partie. Je tentais d'ignorer Catherine lorsqu'elle commença à chanter une chanson des Fall Out Boy.

Nous arrivâmes à la plage en un temps record. Pour accéder à celle ci, il fallait d'abord descendre le long des falaises. La fête était facilement repérable grâce à une bonne dizaine de feux de camps et au puissant son de la musique. On se dirigea jusqu'à un chemin obscure.

« Tu crois que c'est encore loin ? » me demanda Catherine au bout de cinq minutes de marche à peine.

« J'en sais rien » répondis' je, en essayant de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité.

Le vent porta à mes oreilles le son de la musique qui semblait plus loin que l'on ne le pensait. Nous avons encore marchées durant plusieurs minutes sur le sombre chemin qui devenait de plus en plus angoissant. Je sursautais et étouffais un cri lorsque j'entendis un craquement juste derrière nous. Cat se saisi de ma main dans une poigne de fer et nous avons accéléré le pas. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait était notre respiration.

« Hey ! » appela une voix dans la nuit.

Je poussais un cri.

Deux silhouettes étaient apparues et tressaillirent devant ma réaction. Je sentis la main de Cat se poser fermement sur ma bouche.

« Ferme là ! » siffla t'elle à mon oreille. « Ce sont juste des garçons. Pas des ours. »

Je repris mon souffle alors que les deux personnes continuaient d'avancer vers nous, plus prudemment cette fois. Comment Diable deux gars à la carrure aussi impressionnant avaient ils puent s'approcher aussi silencieusement ?

« Désolée » je marmonne en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. « Vous… m'avez surprise. »

L'un d'entre eux à rit. C'était un rire grave et assez bruyant que j'ai immédiatement reconnu.

Jared.

De nouveau, mon cœur rata un battement.

« Vous allez à la fête ? » nous demanda l'autre qui était assez près maintenant pour que je puisse distinguer son visage. C'était Jacob Black… ou peut être Quil Atarea. C'était difficile à dire avec si peu de lumière. Cependant je reconnaissais Jared. Il était derrière l'autre et tenait sous son bras ce qui ressemblait à des couvertures.

« Ouai, on y allait. Mais comme il fait sombre, c'est pas facile et… aaaaaahhhhhhhh ! »

J'entendis Catherine pousser un cri alors que sa main avait lâchée la mienne et qu'elle avait disparu dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Voilà! Cette fois, c'est terminé pour ce soir. La suite sera posté demain en début de soirée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut.

Je sais que je suis sadique, surtout pour toi ForgiveMeAgain puisque tu devras patienter deus semaines pour lire la suite... Mais bon, il faut savoir faire durer le plaisir. Donc, voilà. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée et je vous dis à demain!

N'oublier pas les reviews, maintenant, c'est moi qui vous fais les yeux de cocker et la moue d'Alice avec peut être le regard supliant du Chat Poté d Shrek... avec la petite musique derrière comme fond sonore...

Ciao !!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir postée hier comme je l'avais promis. Seulement je renccontre quelques problèmes avec puisque hier je ne pouvais pas me connecter à mon compte. Ce matin j'ai réussis mais je me suis apperçus que je ne pouvais pas enregister de nouveaux documents. On m'adresse alors un message qui dit que le sit renccontre des problèmes et que je dois essayer plus tard. Donc voilà, si d'autre que moi on rencontrer le même problème, merci de me le dire par ce que je ne sais pas si c'est le sit qui bloque ou simplment mon PC. Si certain on eu le même problème mais qu'ils on réussit à le réglé, merci de le le dire aussi. _

_Efin donc voilà. La seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour le moment (bien que je ne sois pas encore sure que sa marche) est de prendre un de mes anciens documents, de remplacer son contenu par le nouveau chapitre et de le poster. Donc j'espère que ça marchera. Ensuite merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. _

_**Morgane-nc**: décidément tu es très perspicace... mais je pari que tu n'as pas prévu ce qui va se passer de plus imporant et d'étrange dnas ce nouveau chapitre... Bonne lecture et n'oubli pas les reviews !!!!!_

_**Ananaxtra**: et oui ! le chat Poté avec la moue d'Alice... il est impossible d'y résister LOL. C'est vrai que Cat ressemble beaucoup à Alic mais Kim à vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir une amie comme elle (unpeu comme Bella avec Alice). En ce qui concerne ta question sur Jared je pense que tu trouvera la réponse dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Néanmoins, même s'il est poli avec Kim et qu'il ne lui a pas encore sauté dessus, ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera le cas pour d'autre personnes... enfin je ne t'en dit pas plus, pour connaître la suite, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire... Bisous et bonne lecture ! _

_**annecullen69** : Je suis contente que ces deux derniers chapitres t'ai autant plus. Il est vrais que la fin du 4 est vraiment sadique et encore plus qu'il aura fallu attendre 2 jours pour en connaitre la suite !!! ( mais c'est pas de ma faute comme je l'ai expliquée ci dessus.). Bref, pour ce qui est arrivé à Cat tu le sera dans ce chapitre... Aller bisous et je te souhaite une agréable lecture. _

* * *

J'avais arrêtée de respirer et scrutais l'obscurité à la recherche de mon amie.

« Catherine ! »criais' je en tournant ma tête dans tous les sens. J'étais en train de paniquer et ça aurait pu empirer si une grande main ne s'était pas poser fermement sur mon épaule.

« S'il te plait, calme toi. » me demanda l'ami de Jared.

A cet instant, un rayon de lune filtra à travers les nuages pour nous éclairer tous les trois. Quelqu'un me tira quelques mètres en arrière.

A présent, je pouvais entièrement voir Jared. Il était juste à côté de nous et regardait son ami. De temps en temps, il tirait sur les bords de son tee shirt, comme s'il n'était pas à l'aise. Je me rendis compte que le garçon qui me tenait avait une glacière posée sur ses épaules. Je fus un peu déçu de m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas Jared qu'il m'avait retenu quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Concentre-toi Kim !_

Je regardais le bas de la falaise essayant de trouver mon amie dans ce sombre néant.

L'ami de Jared me retenu de nouveau par la main.

« Cati ! » criais' je. Ma voix résonna longtemps et seul le silence répondit à mon appel.

« Catherine, Leann, Miller ! Répond moi tout de suite ! »

« Ow… » entendis' je vaguement.

« Cat ?! » demandais' je à moitié soulagée.

« Kim ? Kim, je n'ai pas fait attention au rebord de la falaise. Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville. J'ai mal, je ne peux pas remonter ! »

« T'inquiète pas Cat ! Je viens te chercher » lui répondis' je.

« Oh non ! » m'interrompu l'ami de Jared « Je vais la hercher. Toi, restes ici avec Jared. »

Je n'allais pas me plaindre. Ce plan me convenait parfaitement.

« Jake, » appela Jared doucement « La glacière. »

Jacob Black (je l'avais enfin reconnu) fit demi tour et donna la glacière à Jared qui la plaça sur ses épaules sans aucune difficulté. Ressemblant plus à une chèvre des montagnes qu'à un homme, Jacob Black est descendu le long de la paroi rocheuse. J'entendis ses pieds frapper le sol et quelques secondes plus tard il était debout, Catherine installée confortablement dans ses bras. Je pouvais clairement voir ses épaules, mais le reste de son corps était caché dans l'obscurité.

Le trou était vachement profond en fait !

Ils remontèrent sans trop de difficultés.

« On devrait aller à l'hôpital, il faut qu'on regarde ton pied. »

« Non ! » s'exclama Catherine. « Non, c'est bon, ça va. »

« Il fait au moins mettre de la glace dessus. » rétorqua Jacob. « Tu as fait une sacrée chute. »

3Je n'aurais qu'à le mettre dans l'eau une fois sur la plage. » Répondit Catherine en souriant.

Jacob haussa les épaules et ne rétorqua pas. Apparemment il n'avait aucune envie de polémiquer d'avantage sur la question.

_« Sage décision mon pote »_ pensais' je.

« Bien, mais je doute que tu arrive à la plage toute seule. » répondit Jacob.

« Parfait ! » répondit Catherine en me jetant un coup d'œil. Elle me fit un léger clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Du Catherine tout craché.

Jacob aida Catherine à descendre le long de la falaise. J'essayais de les suivre mais au bout de deux pas, je faillis tomber dans le vide. Je me rattrapais à temps et Jacob réapparu à nos côtés.

« Fais gaffe à elle. Faudrait pas qu'elle aussi se torde la cheville. » déclara t'il à Jared.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de placer une main sur ma hanche. Je frissonnais. Il sauta le long de la falaise à son tour, la glacière toujours en équilibre sur son épaule et me tendit une main. Je tremblais comme une feuille lorsque je m'en saisi. Elle était incroyablement chaude.

Je me demandais brièvement s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre.

J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que, tout comme Jacob, j'étais aussi à l'aise dans les falaises qu'une chèvre, mais ce serait mentir. En effet à chaque fois je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la paroi rocheuse et, ensuite Jared m'aidais à descendre en me portant prudemment. Il ne me lâchait qu'une fois que mes pieds reposaient sur la terre ferme. Puis, il repartait immédiatement avant de m'aider de nouveau. Une fois notre petite séance d'escalade terminée, je me remerciais d'un signe de tête. Je sentis à nouveau mes joues prendre une teinte rose et je remerciais les Dieux qu'il face nuit. Il reprit rapidement sa marche derrière Jacob et Catherine. Il ne nous fallu qu'une minute supplémentaire pour arriver au bord de l'eau.

« Cat ? » appela une voix parmi la foule que j'identifiais comme étant celle de Brett.

Son visage exprimait à la fois l'inquiétude et la jalousie. « Que c'est il passé ? Tu vas bien ? »

Elle agita la main d'un geste nonchalant, comme si être porté par un type qu'elle connaissait à peine était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Jacob reposa délicatement Catherine à terre. Il ne semblait même pas fatigué mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant lorsqu'on voyait la taille de guêpe de Catherine et la paire de muscles qu'il avait. Brett passa un bras autour de la taille de Catherine et l'aida à aller s'installer près d'un des feux. De vieux troncs d'arbres nous servaient de siège. Je pris place à côté d'eux. Je regardais ensuite derrière moi à la recherche de Jared et de Jacob, mais tout deux avaient de nouveau disparus dans la pénombre.

J'essayais pour la quatrième fois de faire cuire un hot dog sans le faire carboniser. Et, c'est à cet instant que c'est arrivé. D'abord, on aurait dit des grognements de colère qui se transformèrent en cris de rage et de haine. Je regardais curieusement dans la direction vers laquelle tous les autres regards étaient portés.

A environs vingt mètres de là, deux garçons se battaient comme des barbares. Ils étaient debout de se ruaient de coups de poings avant de tomber lourdement sur le sable. Ils me faisaient penser à deux chiens sauvages qui se livraient à un combat à mort.

Il fallu attendre qu'une jeune fille à tendances suicidaires vienne nous faire un rapport pour savoir qui se battaient.

C'est alors que j'entraperçus un tee shirt blanc, un short rouge, une cascade de cheveux noirs et une peau dorée.

Mon cœur s'arrêta net dans ma poitrine.

C'était Jared.

L'autre garçon en revanche, je ne le reconnu pas.

Je ne sais absolument pas quel genre de pulsion s'empara de moi, mais je me levais d'un bond et couru le plus vite possible dans leur direction. J'avais complètement oublié mon Hot dog qui devait être carbonisé à présent. J'étais bien décidée à les séparer.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je me heurte à un mur. Un mur très grand, chaud et dur.

Puis, je réalisais qu'il n'y avait pas de mur sur cette plage.

C'était un homme, un _grand_ homme. Il marchait rapidement vers les deux garçons qui se battaient toujours, déterminé à les séparer. J'essayais de le suivre, mais j'échouais lamentablement. Il arriva là bas bien avant moi. Il traversa la foule qui s'était réunit en cercle autour des deux garçons qui se battaient toujours. Il se pencha et attrapa chacun des garçons par le col avant de les séparer.

Jared haletais, un bras plaqué contre ses côte. L'autre type, que je reconnu comme étant du lycée ne semblait pas aussi mal en point. Sa respiration était normale et il ne semblait pas blessé. Je ne sais pas ce que le grand type leur dit, mais les deux combattants se séparèrent plus vite que je ne pensais. L'un partit en direction de la foret d'un pas rageur en tremblant. Il disparut bientôt à travers les arbres sombres.

L'homme parlait à Jared à voix basse. Si basse d'ailleurs que je n'entendais même pas ses paroles alors que je n'étais qu'à trois mètres d'eux. Pourtant, je pouvais voire que Jared tremblait violement comme s'il était en pleine hypothermie ou un truc dans le genre.

Puis, brusquement, Jared partit à son tour dans les bois suivit de près par l'autre type.

Voilà, tout était terminé. Pendant un instant, les jeunes ayant assistés à la scène restèrent silencieux. Puis, la foule commença à se dissiper alors que tout le monde retournait à ses activités come si de rien était. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que moi. J'étais debout à l'endroit même où la bagarre s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Je me contentais de fixer la foret où les trois garçons avaient disparus.

Au loin, j'entendis un loup hurler.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini pour ce soir. Néanmoins si ce chapitre se poste correctement, je vous posterais un autre chapitre demain matin pour compensser celui de manqué hier et comme d'habitude, un autre demain soir..._

_Alors, franchement est ce que je suis aps trop gentille? _

_A vous de l'être maintenant et vous savez bien ce que j'ame par dessus tout... LES REVIEWS !!!!!!! Donner moi votre avis, vos impressions, ce qui vous à plus ou déplus, vos questions si vous en avez et vos idées pour la suite... Alors que va t'il ce passer maintenant?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Alors comme promis voici la suite ! _

_Merci pour ta reviews** Morgane-nc.** Comme tu es la seule à m'en avoir envoyée une à l'instant où je rédige ses lignes, je te dédis tout spécialement ce chapitre qui est mon préféré sur ceux que j'ai déjà postés. Je pense que tu comprendra rapidement pourquoi. Pour ta question sur Qui se battait avec Jared et qui les a séparés... Je ne sais pas du tout, sur tous les chapitres que j'ai traduit pour l'heure, rien n'a été précisé... Néanmoins je pense comme toi quand on connait le caractère de Paul on pourrait effectivement pensé que c'était avec lui que Jared se battait. En effet, Kim est une fille perspicasse, en revanche je pense que même la personne la plus maligne et perspicasse au monde ne pourrait imaginer un secret pareil!!!!_

_Donc voilà je souhaite à tout le monde une agréable lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews qui même si elles sont courtes font toujours très plaisir !!!_

_Pendant ce temps, moi je retourne à ma traduction. _

_

* * *

_

Trois semaines, quatre jours, huit heures, vingt trois minutes et cinquante secondes.

Trois semaines, quatre jours, huit heures, vingt trois minutes et cinquante cinq secondes.

Trois semaines, quatre jours, huit heures et vingt quatre minutes.

Et ça continuait.

Je laissais échapper un soupir, lasse et posais ma tête dans mes mains. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le cours du Professeur Cochran sur l'anatomie de la grenouille. Mon regard restait fixé sur l'horloge au dessus du tableau.

Trois semaines, quatre jours, huit heures, vingt quatre minutes et trente sept seconde.

Je sursautais lorsqu'une boule de papier me frappa le côté de la tête pour attirer mon attention. Je tournais la tête et regardais Catherine qui me fixait elle aussi.

« Quoi ? » demandais' je en murmurant. Elle se contenta de montrer ma main d'un signe de tête. Mes yeux se posèrent sur celle-ci. Je tenais fermement mon stylo dans mes doigts que je frappais contre mon pupitre dans de petits coups secs et rapide. C'était un bruit stressant qui accompagnait l'aiguille des secondes de l'horloge.

J'étais pathétique.

Pour tout le monde, ce lundi matin semblait interminable. Tandis que Mr Cochran nous décrivait la structure squelettique des amphibiens, Catherine lisait le dernier numéro d'un magasine people. Un peu plus loin, un couple semblait se disputer, d'autre échangeaient des mots et certains dessinaient sur leurs cahiers en faisant mine de prendre des notes.

Et moi je comptais.

Mon esprit, mon être entier restait focalisé sur son absence qui continuait de me hanter.

Trois semaines, quatre jours, huit heures, vingt cinq minutes et six secondes.

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur mon bloc note. Sur ce dernier était gribouillés quelques dessins fantaisies, des croquis de monstres amphibiens ainsi que des calendriers.

J'avais vraiment encore fait ça sans m'en apercevoir ? Il fallait vraiment que je sois plus prudente.

Mais, mes pensées étaient obnubilées par une seule chose : lui… et le fait qu'il ne soit pas là. Depuis maintenant trois semaines, quatre jours, huit heures, vingt sept minutes et trente six secondes. Et j'ignorais combien de temps ça allait encore durer.

Je serais les dents en essayant de me concentrer sur le cours.

« Les grenouilles ont une structure squelettique très particulière… » s'en était déjà trop. Je recommençais à frapper mon stylo contre mon bloc note avant de commencer à dessiner une horloge en forme de cœur.

Trois semaines, quatre jours, huit heures et vingt neuf minutes.

Mon décompte mental fut brutalement interrompu lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Je sursautais de surprise, tout comme d'autres élèves. Je cru même voir Mr Cochran tressaillir.

Inutile de vous préciser que, pathétique comme j'étais, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de joie lorsque je vis une peau dorée et des cheveux noirs. Néanmoins mon bonheur fut de courte durée lorsque je reconnu Paul, un ami de Jared.

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa tête en touchant presque le sommet. J'aurais jurée qu'il avait encore grandit depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

« Mr Cochran. » sa voix était grave, bourrue et quelque peu mauvaise. On aurait dit que cette classe était le dernier endroit où il aurait voulu être à cet instant. « Je viens prendre les cours pour Jared Najera. »

Le professeur Cochran ne sembla pas heureux d'avoir été ainsi interrompu au beau milieu de son cours. Néanmoins, il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour prendre un dossier remplis de feuilles qu'il donna à Paul.

Mr Cochran retourna ensuite à son cours alors que Paul… Paul, si chanceux sortit de cette maudite prison pour aller retrouver Jared. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant enviée quelqu'un de toute ma vie.

Le reste du cours se passa sans aucun autre incident. Je renonçais définitivement à m'intéresser aux grenouilles pour finalement continuer de compter.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je sortis rapidement suivis de Catherine qui, dès que nous arrivâmes dans le couloir me frappa l'arrière de la tête.

« Eh ! Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ? » lui demandais' je énervée.

« Tu me déprime ! » me reprocha t'elle. » Et je ne suis pas censée être déprimée. J'ai un rancard avec Brett ! » m'appris t'elle.

« Désolée. » répondis' je bien que je ne l'étais pas vraiment.

On arriva finalement à la cantine et nous installions à notre table habituelle, près de la fenêtre.

C'est quand Catherine, s'apprêtait à fourrer un morceau de pomme de terre dans ça bouche et qui s'arrêta brusquement dans son mouvement que, je compris que quelque chose clochait.

« Cat ? Ça va ? » demandais' je étonnée.

Catherine acquiesça et baissa son visage vers son assiette. Néanmoins, sa bouche restée ouverte et sa fourchette toujours en l'air me firent comprendre le contraire.

Je me retournais lentement et mes yeux doublèrent de volume alors qu'un garçon marchait dans notre direction.

« Salut. » nous salua t'il.

Je détaillais l'impressionnante carrure de Jared qui était appuyé contre le dossier de ma chaise et qui venait de ME PARLER ?

Depuis quand était il devenu si grand ? me demandais' je.

La partie de mon cerveau encore capable de fonctionner correctement se demanda d'où il venait. Je veux dire, Paul était passé pour prendre ses cours. S'il avait l'intention de venir au lycée aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne l'avait il pas fait lui-même ?

Et puis merde, on s'en fout ! Je veux dire, il était là ! Devant moi ! Et il me parlait !

Il venait de traverser tout le réfectoire pour me parler !

Catherine regardait toujours son assiette sans dire un mot (une première).

« Bonjour. » je finis par répondre d'une petite voix qui me fit honte. Pour une fois qu'il venait me parler j'allais me ridiculiser.

« Je m'appelle Jared. » déclara t'il d'une voix douce. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Son regard n'était ni dur, ni moqueur mais éblouissant. Je me sentis vaciller et si je n'avais pas été assise je crois que je serais tombée à la renverse.

Il y avait aussi une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux et je compris qu'il attendait que je lui réponde.

« Um… Kim. » dis' je à bout de souffle.

« Et, t'es nouvelle ici ? » il me demanda avec un sourire en coin.

« Euh… non » je réponds toujours sous le choc. Mes mains tremblaient sous la table, heureusement, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. « On est dans la même classe depuis trois ans. »

« Oh… » il sembla sursauter et désolé, comme s'il était inquiet de m'avoir blessée dans sa remarque.

« Mais, cette année, c'est la première fois qu'on est assit l'un à côté de l'autre ! » fis' je remarquer avec enthousiasme. Ses lèvres remontèrent dans un demi-sourire qui me fit chavirer le cœur.

« Oh ! » il semblait étonné. « C'est toi ? »

J'essayais de cacher mon inquiétude et les tremblements dans ma voix lorsque je répondis.

« Ouai… c'est moi. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et me regarda attentivement durant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre.

« Tu as l'air… différente. Plus jolie… »

Je rougis furieusement et baissais mon visage sur ma salade. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Catherine qui avait toujours le visage baissé et dont la mâchoire semblait s'être décrochée.

Finalement, je commençais à me demander si tout ça n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Déjà que je m'inventais des noms et que je dessinais des horloges en forme de cœur sans m'en rendre compte alors, ça ne m'aurais pas étonnée. Peut être que c'était un phantasme que je projetais dans la réalité ?

On resta silencieux un moment, puis, soudain, Jared demanda :

« C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? »

Je sursautais légèrement. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question. Je ne m'étais même pas attendu à ce qu'il me parle de nouveau.

« Euh… rouge. » je répondis, bien que ça ressemblait plus à une question.

« Cool ! » dit-il en m'offrant un large sourire. « Moi aussi ! »

« Tu es là ! » gronda une voix.

Je relevais la tête. Un homme était debout derrière Catherine. Son expression était à mi chemin entre la fureur, la consternation et l'inquiétude si bien que ça aurait put en être comique. Mais la façon dont il fusillait Jared du regard était loin d'être drôle. Vraiment pas drôle.

Je ne reconnu pas l'homme. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ici. Ce n'était pas un enseignant, ni un gardien, ni même un élève. Il était bien trop vieux pour être en secondaire.

« On y va Jared. » dit il. Cette remarque sonna comme un ordre et laissait bien entendre au concerné qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il me fit penser à un militaire rappelant ses troupes à l'ordre.

Je posais à nouveau mon regard sur Jared et me rendis compte qu'il me regardait toujours aussi intensément. L'homme semblait de plus en plus énervé alors que son regard passait de moi à Jared pour finalement s'arrêté définitivement sur ce dernier. Je me demandais si Jared ou moi avions fait quelque chose de mal. Il faut croire que oui vu la manière dont il traitait Jared.

« Jared ! » aboya t'il « J'ai dis : on y va ! »

Jared ne répondit pas, mais l'homme contourna la table pour l'attraper par le bras et le mener dehors. Je le regardais disparaître sous la pluie avec cet homme étrange.

Catherine et moi nous regardâmes en silence bien trop abasourdit pour parler.

Je me demandais brièvement qui était cet homme. Son père ? Son frère ? Son oncle ? Ou peut être un cousin ?

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

C'était officiel. J'étais désespérément amoureuse de Jared Najera.

* * *

_Voilà ! Donc la suite ce soir mais pas avant huit ou neuf heures... _

_Ensuite, peut être que je vais un peu ralentir la publication par ce qu'à partir de demain, je vais travailler et ce, jusqu'à vendredi soir (sauf changement). Bref je pense que je posterais un jour sur deux par ce qu'à la base je traduit 2 chapitres par jour mais en travaillant, je pense passer à un chapitre, donc il faut pouvoir compensser. Même si j'ai bien avancer la traduction (je commence en ce moment le chapitre 11) si je pose trop rapidement et que je ne traduit plus assez vite, j'ai peur d'être à court. Et comme, je tiens à ne pas vous faire attendre des semaines je préfère ralentir un peu dès maintenant. Mias bon, croyer moi, vous ne serez pas déçu si vous vous montrez patient, car la suite vaut vraiment le détour. _

_Donc voilà, si vous liser ses ligne et que la suite 'est pas encore postée, laisser moi une tite review et soyez patients... _

_Si vous liser et que la suite est déjà disponible, merci de me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre avant de passer au suivant !! _

_Bisous à toutes et à tous !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !!!!_

_Ouà alors là je n'en reviens pas !!!!! Autant de reviews en si peu de temps m'a vraiment surtprise. En plus des anciens, j'ai eu le droit d'avoir de nouveaux revieweurs. Alors aux anciens je dit Merci et aux nouveaux Bienvenu et Merci !!!_

_Donc avant de répondre comme d'habitude à chacune des reviews, j'ai une question à poser. Voilà, j'ai bien reçu vos commentaires mais je ne peu pas les lire sur mon compte , je suis obliger de me connecter à MSN et je ne peu les lire que sous forme de courriers éléctroniques... Bref, je ne sais pas si je suis la seule dans ce cas ou non et si quelqu'un à une solution, ce serait vraiment gentil de me la donner. Enfin, ce n'est pas trop grave, l'important et que je puisse les lire d'une façon ou d'une autre... _

_**Morgane-nc** : lol alors comme ça on se réveille à 13h ?? MDR moi aussi je suis une lève tard... enfin je ne me réveille pas tard, par contre, j'adore trainer au lit. Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien c'est vrai que c'est cool que Jared ait enfin parlé à Kim, simplement ça à un peu casser le truc qu'il la prenne pour une nouvelle alors qu'ils sont dans la même classe depuis trois ans ! Franchement Kim est vraiment raide dingue de lui pour ne pas lui en vouloir. Je pense comme toi pour Sam, même si rien n'a été précisé. Bref je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai autant plut. Mais, celui ci est encore meilleur (même si ça semble impossible, c'est pourtant vrai à mes yeux.) Bonne lecture. _

_**0906**: Je suis contente que c'est deux derniers chapitres t'aient autant plut. Il est vrai que Jared à une façon bien à lui de faire connaissance avec Kim... LOL Voici la suite qui est vraiment super à mes yeux !!!_

_**aulandra17**: Eh oui, c'est l'impregnation ! et j'aurais même envie d'ajouter ENFIN !!!! Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !_

_**annecullen69** : oui j'ai bien eu ta review même si de mon côté le sit déconne toujours un peu. Enfin c'est pas plus mal par ce que si j'avais poster Samedi, je ne posterais pas deux fois aujourd'hui pour rattraper le temps perdu. Bref donc aujourd'hui double dose de plaisir surtout que le chapitre à venir est vraiment le meileur de tous pour le moment d'après moi. Et oui, Jared c'est enfin imprégné de Kim. Et je pense aussi que le garçon s'était Sam. Alors voici la suite, et pour la traduction, de rein. La meilleure récompense à mes yeux, c'est de fair connaitre un peu mieux ce superbe couple pour que des auteurs français s'en inspirent pour écrire leur propre fic (ce que j'ai commencée à faire d'ailleurs...) Je te souhaite un exelente lecture. _

_**Caella **: Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Bonne lecture en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant. _

_**Angie Withlock** : lol. Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir songée à leur histoire. La plupart des lecteurs et des revieweurs étaient je pense, dans le même cas que toi. C'est vrai que des les livres ils étaient très mignons enssemble. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aime cette fic et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. _

_**Bénédicte** : Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis aps l'auteur de cette superbe fic. Je la traduit simplement en fraçais pour en faire nous en faire profiter. Néanmoins, ta review m'a vraiment touchée. Je trouve aussi que c'est bien de ne pas trop précipiter les chose entre Jared et Kim, ça permet de savourer leur hitoire pas à pas. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cette suite te plaira. _

_**alyssacullen** : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant. En fait, quand j'ai commencée à la traduire, j'avais peur que ça ne plaise pas trop étant donner que les personnages principaux de cette fic, sont plus que secondaire dans les romans de Stephenie Meyer. Bref, en ce qui concerne l'imprégnation, je n'ai pas très bien saisi ta question mais je vais essayer d'y répondre pour le mieux. Si tu demande, si Jared c'est imprégné de Kim, la réponse est oui. Si par contre tu veux savoir si il lui avouera des choses au sujet de l'imprégnation, il te faudra attendre la suite pour le saoir... (mais je doit t'avouer que je ne m'en souviens pas du tout car j'ai lu cette fic il y a plus de trois mois et c'est un peu flou dans la tête LOL)? En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!!!_

_Voilà donc merci à tous et je remercie aussi : **mushu 19 et cowgirl192** pour avoir ajoutés cette fic à leurs favoris ! _

_Maintenant assez de Blabla, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre comme il se doit._

* * *

Durant le trajet qui séparait l'arrêt de bus de ma maison, je passais et repassais la scène d'à midi dans ma tête à la recherche d'une explication plausible à tous ça.

Peut être ai' je imaginer qu'il s'intéressait à moi ? Peut être essayait il simplement d'être poli ? Peut être qu'il avait fait un pari ? Peut être qu'il était sous antibiotique et que ça faisait partit des effets secondaires ? Peut être avais' je imaginer tous ça ? J'adore perdre le contrôle !

Et puis, Catherine ne m'en avait pas parlée durant tout le reste de la journée. En dehors de quelques coups d'œil significatifs, elle n'avait rien dit à ce sujet.

Peut être… peut être… peut être…

Je rassemblais mes affaires lorsque le bus s'arrêtait enfin à mon arrêt. Je saluais Catherine et Brett qui était assis l'un à côté de l'autre, complètement absorbés par leur conversation.

Je descendis du bus sous une pluie battante. A peine avais' je fais quelques pas que je glissais sur le trottoir trempé. Mes vêtements étaient mouillés et je tremblais. Ce n'était certainement pas ma veste en jean qui allait m'aider à me réchauffer sous cette pluie. Tant pis, une fois chez moi je n'aurais qu'à me changer.

J'arrivais enfin devant la porte d'entré. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et commençais à tâter le dessus de la porte à la recherche de la clef. Il n'y avait rien. Je recommençais une nouvelle fois. Toujours rien.

Où était la clef ?

Je gémis et frappais ma tête contre la porte. Je tressaillis de douleur… j'avais cognée un peu plus fort que prévu. Si Cynthia avait encore oubliée de la remettre à sa place, j'allais la tuer pour de bon. Je tournais la poignée mais rien n'y faisait. Je frappais encore la porte avec mon poing.

« Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! » je marmonne en donnant de puissant coups de pieds dans la porte.

« Ça va ? ».

Je pousse un cri et sursaute avant de glisser et de me cogner la tête contre la porte.

Le choc fut suivit d'un drôle de craquement, provenant de mon nez.

« Ow ! Ow ! Ow ! » je gémis en me tenant le nez.

Mes yeux embrumés de larmes m'empêchèrent de voir qui m'avais fais sursauter. Tout ce que je pouvais distinguer étaient les contours encore flous de son corps.

« Kim ! Kim ! Tu vas bien ?! » Je n'avais pas besoin de mes yeux pour reconnaître _cette_ voix.

J'essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de la main tandis que je laissais l'autre fermement poser sur mon nez. Enfin, je pouvais voir Jared, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

« Oh ! » haleta t'il en voyant mon visage. « Je suis désolé. » Je fus étonnée de me rendre compte qu'il me regardait comme s'il avait mal pour moi.

« Je vais bien. » essayais' je de dire, mais ce qui sortit de ma bouche ressemblait plus à quelque chose du genre : « Umf rumf… »

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » me dit il pour s'excuser.

« Ça va très bien ! Ne t'en fais pas ! » réussi' je à dire bien que ma main qui était toujours posée sur mon nez laissait entendre le contraire.

« Oh merde ! » s'étrangla Jared. « Tu saigne ! »

Je baissais les yeux vers ma main sur laquelle une longue traînée de sang chaud, à l'aspect visqueux coulait de ma paume jusqu'à mon poignet.

« Ah ouai. » fut la seule réponse que je réussi à donner.

Jared commença à regarder autour de lui, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Je me demandais s'il ne pensait pas que le type qui nous avait interpelés à la cantine à midi n'allait pas brusquement apparaître.

« Tu as la clé ? » me demanda t'il finalement en se retournant vers moi.

Je Secouais la tête, mais regrettait instantanément mon geste puisqu'il eu pour seul résultat d'augmenter l'écoulement de sang. Cela sembla rendre Jared encore plus tendu.

Il était pâle comme un linge.

« Ça ne va pas ? » lui demandai' je.

« Ce n'est pas prudent de saigner par ici. » marmonna t'il. Je ne compris pas sa réponse qui n'avait pas le moindre sens pour moi.

« Quoi ? » demandais' je.

Il se tourna vers moi comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que je l'avais entendu.

« Tu sais à cause des infections. » face à mon incompréhension, il précisa : « Les microbes. »

« Oh ! » j'hochais la tête pour le faire savoir que j'avais compris où il voulait en venir. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de bouger ma tête dans tous les sens. Tout ce qui en résultait était un écoulement de sang encore plus abondant.

Le visage de Jared resta tendu un long moment, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« J'ai trouvé ! » répondit il enfin. Avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre, il venait de retirer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'haleter, aussi bien devant ce geste plus que soudain, mais aussi par ce que je venais de rencontrer son regard toujours aussi éblouissant.

Heureusement pour moi, Jared sembla attribuer ma réaction à la douleur car, il s'excusa de nouveau. Il approcha rapidement sa chemise de mon visage.

J'eu un l éger mouvement de recule.

Il s'approcha doucement, et s'empara de la main qui était toujours plaquée contre mon nez et posa délicatement sa chemise contre celui-ci. J'inclinais la tête en arrière en appuyant sur le tissu de coton.

Si j'avais été capable de sentir autre chose que l'odeur infecte de rouille de mon sang, je suis certaine que j'aurais adorée ce parfum.

Il y eu ensuite un son de cliquetis. Comme je ne voyais pas grand-chose, j'étai incapable de dire ce qui se passait. Puis, le silence retomba à nouveau. Alors, j'entendis la porte grincer puis s'ouvrir.

J'étais scotchée. Avait-il trouvé la clef ? Où alors, était-il une sorte de voleur capable de crocheter n'importe quelle serrure ?

Jared mit une main chaude dans mon dos et se saisi de mon coude de l'autre alors qu'il me dirigeait dans ma propre maison. Ma peau me picota face à ce contact à la fois brûlant et gelé.

« La cuisine ? » demanda t'il.

« Tout droit. » répondis' je ma voix étouffée par la chemise.

Il m'installa sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table.

« Regarde en l'air, et évite de bouger la tête. » m'ordonna t'il. On dirait qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Je me demandais rapidement s'il avait beaucoup d'expérience avec les nez qui saignent.

Je m'exécutais néanmoins.

Il était à côté de moi une minute plus tard, retirant brusquement la chemise, avant d'appuyer un paquet de glace enveloppé dans un torchon contre mon nez. Je tressaillie et il s'arrêta immédiatement.

« Désolé. » dit il. Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser ? Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si j'avais embrassée la porte !

« Je peux ? » me demanda t'il en approchant lentement ses mains de mon visage. J'acquiesçais toute tremblante. Je fermais les yeux en espérant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de dégâts. Je fus agréablement étonnée par la douce chaleur qui émanait de des doigts alors qu'il caressait délicatement mon nez. Il posa ensuite ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage qu'il tourna dans un sens, puis dans l'autre.

« C'est bon, ce n'est pas cassé. » informa t'il d'une voix étrangement rauque. Peut être que je me faisais des idées et que ça n'était dut qu'au bourdonnement que faisait le sang qui palpitait dans mes oreilles qui me donnait cette impression. Ses mains chaudes commencèrent à se déplacer sur mon visage.

_Merde._

Je sursautais lorsque le paquet de glace glissa de la table pour tomber sur le planché. Jared hotta brusquement ses mains de mon visage comme si il venait de se brûler. Il se pencha et ramassa la glace qu'il me tendit. Je la plaçais sur mon visage en espérant que ça ferait disparaître les rougeurs qui venaient d'envahirent mes joues.

La pièce fut plongée dans un long silence.

« Kim ? »

« Um ? » demandais' je, ma voix sonnant encore plus horrible à cause de la glace plaquée sur mon visage.

Il y eu un faible bourdonnement. Je sursautais de nouveau et tressaillis de douleur. Jared gémi et sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste sec sans se donner la peine de saluer la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ouai, ouai. C'est bon, j'arrive. »

Il n'ajouta rien et raccrocha.

Il reporta son regard sur moi et je me sentis fondre de nouveau.

« Je dois y aller. » me dit il.

Il semblait être aussi déçu que moi.

« Ok. Répondis' je finalement.

« Donc, j'imagine qu'on se verra en cours. »

« Ouai, surement. »

« Essaye de ne pas te manger d'autre porte en attendant ! » s'exclama t'il moqueur en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

J'entendis la porte grincer puis se refermer. Je retrouvais péniblement mes esprits. Tout ce que je fus capable de me dire était : _C'est une vieille porte. Faudrait penser à la remplacer._

Je me levais et me saisis de mes affaires dans une main et de la glace dans l'autre. J'allais sortir lorsqu'un petit objet couleur argent attira mon attention sur le comptoir. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais oublié mon portable ce matin. J'haussais les épaules et me saisi de mon téléphone avant de me diriger vers les escaliers.

Je montais prudemment jusqu'à ma chambre en tenant toujours la chemise de Jared contre moi. La partie rationnelle de mon cerveaux se serait sans doute demandée pourquoi Jared était resté près de moi et surtout, comment est ce qu'il savait où je vivais. Hélas, j'avais jetée cette partie de mon cerveau dans un cachot fermé à double tour. J'avais toujours un sourire beat lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas au réez de chaussé. J'entendais ma mère et ma petite sœur Cynthia se disputer.

Mon père, lui restait silencieux.

« Kim ? » m'appela t'il depuis le salon.

« Ouai ? » demandais' je.

« Tu sais pourquoi est ce que la serrure est cassée ? »

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Et comme vous le savez peut être, demain je ne posterais pas et vous n'aurez la suite que Mercredi soir puisque comme je travaille, je vais devoir ralentir au niveau de la traduction. Mais, rester vigilant quand même on ne sait jamais, des fois que je changerais d'avis. _

_Bon aller n'oublier pas les reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de savoir ce que vous en penser. _

_BISOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis je vous poste un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment super contente des reviews que j'ai reçus ces deux derniers jours. _

_**Bénédicte** : Merci de dire que je suis une bonne traductrice. Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire te plaise de plus en plus. Sinon, désolée mais je n'ai paschangé d'avis... je posterais une fois tous es deux jours du moins pour le moment... Mias je te promet de faire de mon mieux pour tenir ce rythme !!!! Bisous à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. _

_**alyssacullen** : Salut! Je suis contente d'avoir bien répondu à ta question. C'est vai que Jared est un garçon très doux... enfin avec Kim par ce que le soir de la fête il ne l'était pas spécialement !!! LOL ! Voilà la suite, je t'assure que ça vaut vraiment les deux jours que tu as dut attendre !!! _

_**aulandra17** : Oui... Jared doit avoir de sacrés muscles! Mais aucune serrure au monde n'est trop solide pour sa Kim ! _

_**Morgane-nc** : MDR je ne suis pas sure que te manger une porte fera venir à toi un beau loup garou... mais peut être un vampire qui sait ? Je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ai plut. En ce qui concerne le petit baiser... bah je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas près d'arrivé. Je suis en train de tarduire le chapitre 12 et il n'y a encore rien eu de tel... snif snif. Et, c'est vrai que l'alusion "c'est riqué de saigner ici" était sympa (mais j'ai vachement eu de mal à la traduire cette phrase lol). Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'epère te plaira. _

_**LoveCulen&Edward** : Merci et tout coeur pour ta review qui m'a vraiment touchée ! Je suis contente que toi aussi tu pense que le couple Jared Kim mériterait d'être un peu plus reconnu. Bref voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira !!!_

_**annecullen69** : Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à trouver la scène de la chemise érotique ^^ Ne t'en fais pas pour mon problème, il est réglé ! Et voilà la suite !_

_**fanfictiongirl120**: Je suis contente que l'idée d'une fic Jared/Kim te plaise. Le gars qui rapelle toujours Jared est effectivement Sam. Pourquoi fait il ça? Tu le saura plus tard. En tout cas voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Au fait, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise assez pour que tu l'ai ajoutée à tes favoris ! Allez, a plus !!!!!!!!_

_**NineteenBrokenSmiles:** Je suis vraiment très contente que cette histoire te plaise. Que tu sois en retard dans la fic n'est pas grave. Il faut lire quand tu en a envi et c'est comme ça que tu y prendra vraiment du plaisir. J'espère bien que tu sera encore au RDV pour la suite que voici d'ailleurs !_

* * *

« Qu'est ce que vous regarder ? » je demande à Cynthia en me laissant tomber sur le divan, à côté d'elle.

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible comme réponse.

« Ok, et en anglais, ça donne quoi ? » demandais' je joyeusement en refusant d'être affectée par son éternelle mauvaise humeur.

« J'sais pas ! » grogna t'elle.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu regarde à la télé ? » demandais' je septique ?

« Ce n'est pas moi qui regarde ! C'est Papa ! » me répondit t'elle outragée. « Il ne me laisse même pas changer de chaîne ! »

Elle se leva rageusement du canapé avant de monter les escaliers. J'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer violement suivit d'un bruit de verrou.

« Je peux t'assurer que si ta mère me laissais faire, aucune de vous n'aurait de porte dans sa chambre ! » menaça mon père. Il revenait dans le salon avec un saladier remplis de pop corn.

« Ne me puni pas pour ses excès de colère ! » l'averti' je.

Il haussa les épaules. J'espérais que ma mère resterait fidèle à ses convictions sur la vie privée des adolescents.

« Est-ce que j'étais aussi chiante à son âge ? » demandais' je.

« Dieu merci non ! Sinon je serais déjà dans un asile psychiatrique. » ria t'il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Tu regarde quoi ? » demandais' je.

« Les infos. » répondirent il en fourrant une poignée de pop corn dans sa bouche.

« Oh ! »

Ça expliquait pourquoi Cynthia été si irritable. Elle détestait le journal TV

« Et, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Mon père ne me répondit pas comme il avait la bouche pleine et se contenta de me faire un signe de tête en direction de l'écran. J'augmentais le son et me concentrait sur la blonde plastique qui servait de présentatrice.

« Et juste après une page de pub, nous retrouveront Mitch Bigwell sur les lieux du crime pour nous donner des renseignements en direct sur l'affaire de Seattle Slasher. C'était Cheryl qui vous présentait l'édition du matin. » La présentatrice nous offrit un éblouissant sourire complètement refait par la chirurgie esthétique. Je me demandais vaguement comment elle pouvait sourire après avoir présente une telle affaire. Mon père coupa le son.

« Seattle Slasher ? » demandais' je.

Mon père acquiesça. Je ne suivais pas vraiment l'actualité d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

« Il y a eu trois meurtre sanglant à Seattle durant ces deux dernières semaines. La police pense à un tueur en série. »

« C'est terrible. » Toute cette histoire venait de me couper l'appétit. Mon père s'empara de la télécommande et commença à changer de chaîne. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur une station ne nouvelles locales et augmenta le volume.

« La police a plusieurs théories sur l'animal étrange responsable de ces événements. L'affaire ne compte que très peu de témoins, néanmoins, dans un rapport, un personne déclare avoir vu deux ours géants à l'orée de la foret. Les gardes forestiers examinent les preuves à leur disposition et conseillent aux chasseurs et randonneur de rester sur leur garde. La police de Forks à publier un communiquer déclarant : Pour autant que l'on sache, ces créatures bien qu'étrange n'ont attaquées personnes et restent loin de la ville. C'était Miranda Cadwell en direct de Forks. »

« Des tueurs en série et des ours géants. » déclarais' je étonnée. « Super ! »

Mon père rit et retourna aux nouvelles de Cheryl.

« Kim ! » Cynthia était revenue telle une tornade dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte. Mon père souffla, lasse et je lui adressais un timide regard suppliant. Je voulais garder ma porte ! « Ton téléphone à sonné. » me dit-elle en me lançant mon portable. Je l'attrapais en plein vole. « Tu devais changer de sonnerie » déclara ma sœur. « Celle-ci est horrible. » Du Cynthia tout craché ; Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait.

Je sortais du salon et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je me demandais bien qui voulait m'appeler un samedi matin à huit heures. Catherine passait le week end chez sa mère et son beau père ce qui rendait toute communication impossible. Sa mère et son beau père vivait dans les montagnes d'Olympique. Il était garde forestier et elle étudiait les oiseaux en voie de disparition. Là haut on ne captait rien du tout et le seul téléphone de la maison n'était utilisé qu'en cas d'urgence. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'ordinateur, ce qui voulait dire aucune connexion internet.

Ma mère était au travail. Et puis, de toute façon, elle aurait appelée sur le fixe.

J'écoutais mes messages et c'est à ce moment que je m'arrêtais net au milieu du couloir.

Je ne sais pas qu'elle tête je faisais à cet instant, mais ça devait être assez effrayant.

« Kim ? » je me retournais face à mon père qui me regardait inquiet. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Um… rien » répondis' je précipitamment. « Désolée, je dois y aller. »

Je pouvais sentir le regard de mon père dans mon dos alors que j'entrais dans ma chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Je prenais une grande inspiration avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

« Salut ? » je murmure lorsque la personne décroche.

« Kim ! Ça va ? » me demanda Jared inquiet. Inutile de préciser qu'à cet instant, mon rythme cardiaque venait de triplé et que mes joues étaient brûlantes.

« Ouai. Ça va. » répondis' je. « Euh… donne moi une seconde. »

« Ok » répondit-il.

Je mis mon téléphone sous mon oreiller le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. Il m'appelait ! Jamais je n'y aurais cru !

Je repris mon téléphone trente seconde plus tard.

« C'est bon. » Il ne répondit pas mais je l'entendais clairement respirer. « Jared ? »

« Ah oué… » répondit il comme s'il sortait de ses pensées.

« Salut ! » repris 'je en riant légèrement. Comme il ne répondait pas, je lui demandais : « Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais ? »

« Je me demandais juste si tu voulais pas qu'on sorte aujourd'hui. » proposa t'il. J'arrêtais de respirer. « On pourrait aller voir un film, ou aller sur la plage. Ou un truc dans le genre. » Il fait une pause, attendant ma réponse.

J'aurais aimée aller avec lui. Vraiment Mais, si notre rencontre d'hier n'était qu'une coïncidence, cette fois ce n'était pas le cas. Si je le voyais aujourd'hui tout ce que j'y gagnerais serait de me noyer dans un océan d'émotion et de sentiments. Mon cœur me disait une chose, mais mon cerveau en disait une autre. Et, tant que Jared n'était pas dans la même pièce que moi, c'était mon cerveau qui avait le dessus.

« Jared ? »

« Ouai ?! » il semblait avoir tellement d'espoir que ça me brisait le cœur.

« Je ne pourrais pas sortir avec toi aujourd'hui. » répondis' je d'une voix la plus douce possible. « J'aimerais vraiment, mais j'ai déjà des projets. Peut être demain ? » demandais' je en essayant de sembler optimiste.

« Quel genre de projets ? » demanda t'il.

« Um ben, je vais dans un petit parc que je connais en foret. Il y a une superbe vu des falaises de l'océan. »

« Qu'est ce que tu y fait ? » me demanda t'il.

« Peindre. »

« Tu sais peindre ? » demanda t'il intrigué.

« Pas très bien. » lui avouais' je. « Mais c'est relaxant je trouve. »

« Je pourrais venir avec toi. » proposa t'il. Puis, sa voix devint plus hésitante : « A moins bien sur que tu y ailles déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non, j'y vais toujours toute seule. » répondis' je.

« Tu vas là bas à pied ? » demanda t'il bouche bée. « Mais, et si quelque chose t'arrivais ? »

« Ouai. » répondit 'je en haussant les épaules, mais, bien entendu il ne vit pas mon geste. « Mais bon tu sais, c'est la Push. Ici le taux de criminalité est inexistant. »

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était claire et forte. Il était clair qu'il était fâché.

« Tu ne devrais pas aller toute seule dans les bois Kim. Ce n'est pas prudent. » Il semblait très sérieux et je renonçais donc à faire une autre remarque sur le taux de criminalité de notre petite ville et de ses alentours.

Sa respiration était forte, comme s'il essayait de se calmer.

« Je vais venir avec toi, juste pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien.3 Je commençais à protester vivement, mais il m'arrêta. « Tu ne te rendras même pas compte de ma présence. Tu serais surprise de voir comme je peux être discret. »

« Non ! » répondis' je d'une voix forte.

« Quoi ? » me demanda Jared confus.

« Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. » répondis' je. « J'ai besoin d'être seule. »

« Kim… » commença t'il, mais je l'interrompu.

« Attend. »

Je me rendais compte de quelque chose au quel je n'avais pas pensée jusqu'à présent.

« Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? »

Je pouvais entendre un sourire malveillant dans sa réponse : « Je l'ai trouvé hier quand je cherchais la glace. Il était tombé de ton sac et je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher. »

Il resta silencieux n attendant ma réaction.

« Tu as détourné mon numéro ? » demandais' je en essayant de paraître outrée par son geste. Ce qui fut difficile.

« Juste temporairement. » a défendu Jared. « J'ai simplement mit mon numéro à la place du tien » Il fit une pause avant de reprendre : « Je suis désolé. » Il semblait vraiment désolé et je me senti mal de lui faire croire que j'étais en colère.

« Je pense que je réussirais à te pardonner pour cette fois. » répondis' je.

« Merci. » souffla t'il. Il avait l'air aussi soulagé que s'il avait été un comdamné à mort que je venais de gracier.

« Alors, on se retrouve au parc, ou chez toi ? » me demanda t'il.

« Non Jared. Je t'ai dis que tu ne pouvais pas venir ! » répondis' je en me demanda rapidement si la ligne était bonne.

« Ok, je passe te prendre chez toi alors ! » décida t'il.

« Non Jared, tu… »

Il venait de raccrocher. Je soupirais en posant mon portable sur ma table de chevet. Peut être que s je partais assez vite, il ne serait pas capable de me suivre ? Je ris de mon idée totalement stupide.

Maintenant que Jared commençait à faire attention à moi, je me mettais à le fuir. Je sortais un sac marron et y mis des feuilles de dessins et différents crayons. J'allais ensuite près de mon bureau et revînt poser sur mon lit différentes palettes de couleurs et pastels et choisissait celles que j'utiliserais aujourd'hui.

C'est alors que Cynthia entra dans la chambre si rapidement qu'elle me fit sursauter. Je roulais des yeux face à son expression curieuse et retournait à mes préparatifs.

« Comment il s'appelle ? » me demanda t'elle d'une voix plus qu'intéressée.

« Qui ? »

« Ça va Kim. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que tu parlais avec un garçon il y a une minute. »

J'haussais les épaules et décidais de jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Je n'allais certainement pas lui avouer quoi que ce soit.

« Alors ? »

Je restais muette

« Parfait, ne me dit rien. » Elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais, avant de passer la porte et se retourna : « Mais je finirais par découvrir qui c'est. » m'assura t'elle avant de sortir.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en préoccuper pour le moment. Je ne savais pas si Jared était encore loin, mais la Push n'était pas une grande ville. Il n'aurait pas plus de quatre ou cinq kilomètres à faire pour arriver. Je n'avais donc pas beaucoup de temps.

« Je vais peindre ! » déclarais' je alors que je rejoignais l'entrée. Le grognement poussé par mon père me confirma qu'il m'avait bien entendu, mais qu'il était trop absorbé par son émission de télé pour répondre correctement.

Je me dirigeais vers la voiture les clefs en main. Je m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi qui me firent sursauter.

« Hé, du calme ! Ce n'est que moi. » la voix de Jared me calma instantanément et j me tournais face à lui. Il me fallu pourtant quelques secondes supplémentaire pour retrouver l'usage de ma voix.

« Je t'ai dis que tu ne pouvais pas venir. » rappelais' je. Il haussa les épaules et fourra ses mains dans ses poches avant de regarder l'épaisse couverture de nuages au dessus de nos têtes.

« Mais, je ne viens pas avec toi ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on va au même endroit. » a-t-il répondu.

« Et, où est ce que tu vas ? » demandais' je en croisant les bras.

J'allais littéralement fondre dans une minute s'il continuait de me regarder comme ça.

"Le point de Balbuzard," Il a répondu calmement.

J'étais consternée.

« Comment à tu su ? »

« Avant d'entrer dans le parc, on doit signer un registre pour les gardes forestiers. » a-t-il dit.

« Harceleur. » murmurais' je. J'aimais pourtant cette idée beaucoup plus que je le devrais. « Je n'ai pas changée d'avis. » lui dit' je. « Ce n'est pas par ce que tu sais où je vais que tu peux venir avec moi. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? » demanda t'il blessé.

J'étais choquée par la douleur qui émanait de sa voix.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas… c'est juste que, quand je vais au point de Balbuzard, c'est pour une raison précise et si tu viens, ça n'ira pas. »

« Et pour qu'elle raison tu vas là bas ? » insista t'il.

« Pour être seule. »

« Ce sera comme si je n'étais pas là ! » promit il en s'emparant des clefs dans ma main pour désactiver les serrures. Il m'ouvrit alors la porte et je fini par m'installer. Il contourna la voiture et s'installa côté passager.

« Tu as cassé la serrure de la porte d'entrée. » l'informais' je en démarrant.

Je remarquais qu'il devait un peu baisser la tête pour ne pas se cogner au plafond de la minuscule voiture.

« Vous aviez besoin d'une nouvelle porte de toute façon. » a-t-il dit. « Ce n'était que du bois pourri. Au premier coup de vent elle s'effondrait. »

J'haussais les épaules et roulais en direction du parc.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jared avait raison. Il pouvait se montrer incroyablement silencieux. Ci silencieux que je pouvais presque oublier qu'il était là. Presque. Je ne pourrais jamais totalement oublier sa présence. Ça marchait comme une sorte de sixième sens. Chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, ma peau me picotait, ma respiration s'arrêtait.

Je soupirais et me tournais légèrement vers lui. Il haussa un unique sourcil en guise de question. Je ne répondis pas.

J'avais déjà terminée un premier croquis représentant l'océan, la plage entourée des montagnes à peine visibles dans la brume. Maintenant, je commençais un nouveau dessin.

« Ne bouge pas ! » ais' je ordonnée alors que je fermais un œil, puis un autre pour évaluer les nuances d'ombre.

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-il étonné. « Je croyais que tu peignais les montagnes. »

« C'est ce que je fais. » répondis' je. « Mais elles sont très difficiles à représenter, il faut que je change d'angle pour y arrivé. »

Il hocha la tête en guise d'excuse, un léger sourire sur le visage. Son regard se porta sur les falaises.

Peut importe l'endroit où nous, nous trouvions. Que l'on soit dans un restaurant routier, dans un bureau, ou dans une maison.

Le cadre n'était pas important.

Mon crayon commença à voler sur le papier, dessinant les contours de son visage tandis que je choisissais les couleurs dans ma tête. Du brun moyen pour la peau… du gris pour le ciel, du vert pour la foret, du noir pour les yeux…

Je détestais l'admettre, mais je ne dessinais pas les montagnes.

* * *

_A ça non ! Elle dessinait vraiment pas les montagnes notre petite Kimi ^^ _

_Bref alors vos impressions ? Comment vous trouvez ? Allez, n'oublier pas les reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez, ou n'avez pas aimé !!!!!_

_BISOUS _

_La suite vendredi soir !!!! (Juste pour bien commencer le week end !)_


	9. Chapter 9

_

* * *

_

Bonsoir tout le monnde !

_Comme promit, je poste la suite. Ce soir, j'ai une super bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Je ne travaille plus jusqu'au 1er Septembre, donc comme je vais passer les trois quard du temps chez moi, je vais traduire pas mal et peut être revenir à 2 chapitre traduit par jour. Si c'est le cas, je reposterais tous les soirs comme avant. J'aimerais bien finr cette fic avant de reprendre le boulot._

_Donc voilà. Je suis super touchée d'avoir reçu autant de revews. 8 en tout. Bref j'y répond et ensuite, place à la fic. _

_ **Morgane-nc** : Comme souvant tu es la première à me poster un review et j'en sus très heureuse. C'est vrai que Kim est complexe, mais met toi un peu à sa place... bien sur qu'elle aime Jared, mais il ne fait pas attention à elle pendant trois ans et ensuite du jour au lendemain il la suit tout le temps. C'est un peu bizzare pour elle et lle se méfis. Et puis, il traine avec elle mais peut être qu'il veut juste être son ami seulement, Kim manque de confiance en elle et elle à peur que s'ils passent trop de temps enssemble,Jared se rende compte de ses sentiments pour lui. Berf je crois que je m'emballe , mais faut me comprendre, tous les jours dès que j'ai ne serais ce qu'une demi heure de libre, je traduis. Je passe beaucoud de temps avec Kim, donc c'est normal que je prenne sa défense...Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu es devinée rapidement qu'elle peignait Jared. lol. Comme je te le disais la dernière fois, pour un baiser entre nos deux protagonste il faudra attendre le chapitre 13 que j'ai fini de traduire ce matin avant de partir au boulo !!!!! Aller grosse biz et bonne lecture. _

_**Aulandra17** : Non, Kim n'offrira pas le protrait à Jared pour deux raisons d'après moi. La première elle est déjà tellement génée de le peindre qu'elle le fait en cachette donc je la vois mal lui offrir. La deuxième si elle le faisait, Jared comprendrait qu'elle est amoureuse de lui et ça, elle ne le veut pas. Aller, voilà la suite, a plus et merci pour ta review. _

_**NineteenBrokenSmiles** : OUA ! Ta review m'a vraiment touchée à un point que tu n'imagine même pas. Je suis contente que tu aime autant cette fic et Jared et Kim. Pour le tritre original de cette fic c'est The Invisible Girl et l'auteur est la talentueuse . Je suis vraiment très heureuse de t'avoir fait trahir ta promesse de ne plus lire de fic de Twilight. C'est vrai que le chapitre sur la porte était très sympa et, c'est aussi l'un de mes préférés. Bref voici la suite alors lis bien et savoure !!!!!!!_

_ **LoveCulen&Edward** : Coucou ! LOL Oui, notre Jared est quelqu'un de franchement borné, mais c'est l'amour qui le rend comme ça... alors, on peut pas lui en vouloir. Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plut. Nous sommes aujourd'hui vendredi donc, tu peux savourer cette suite qui est vraiment superbe !!!! (Bravo à l'auteur d'origine!)_

_**** : Salut toi ! Je suis ravi de renccontrer une nouvelle revieweuse. Bref, contente qu'autant de chose te plaise dnas cette fic ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !!!!_

_**annecullen69** : C'est vrai que notre Jared est trognon dans ce chapitre. Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas comprendre la réaction de Kim. Je vais donc te donner mon opignon sur le sujet. Kim est raide dingue de Jared, mais des doutes persistes. Pourquoi veut il passer du temps avec elle maintenant alors qu'en trois ans de classe commune, il n'était même pas foutu de connaitre son nom? Et puis, elle est timide notre Kim et je crois qu'elle a peur de passer du temps avec Jared, peur qu'il déccouvre ses sentiments pour lui. Mais, je suis sur qu'après ce chapitre ci, les iddées de Kim changeront... Je ne t'en dit aps plus, pour savoir, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire..._

_ **alyssacullen**: Hello, je suis contente que tu aime autant. C'est vrai que Jared est trop adorable. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, donc je te laisse lire !!_

_Allez, je vous laisse lire maintenant, je crois vous avoir assez fait attendre. _

* * *

J'avais une épouvantable migraine. Bien sur, Catherine n'était pas étrangère à celle-ci.

« Je dis juste que tu dois reconnaître que c'est bizarre. » me dit-elle en guise de conclusion à son monologue.

Je pensais au début que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. On était presque à la fin du cours de maths et elle continuait de parler de ça.

« Uh, Uh. » acquiesçais' je. Mon ton était lent et ennuyeux, mais Cat ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

« Je veux dire, pose toi les bonnes questions ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle continuait d'essayer de me faire partager son point de vu. Depuis le début de notre « conversation » je n'avais eu le droit à aucun soutien. Elle se contentait de me casser le moral.

Je crois que j'aurais tout donnée pour changer de sujet. J'envisageais même de parler du dernier épisode de son émission de téléréalité préférée. Un jeu qui se passait dans une maison dans l'Idaho avec de superbes filles et des gars canons.

« D'abord, ce mec ne t'as encore jamais parlé avant. Et puis, vous êtes dans la même classe depuis trois ans et il ne connaissait même pas ton nom ! »

« Et alors ? » j'ai soudain défendu. « Je ne connais pas non plus tout les noms des élèves. »

« Kim, on est vingt sept dans la classe ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas connaître ton prénom ? Ça c'est une question que tu devrais te poser. »

« Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir me les poser ces questions. » marmonnais' je.

« Kim, je te dis tout ça seulement par ce que je me fait du souci pour toi. » déclara Catherine d'une voix apaisante.

Je décelais clairement de la pitié dans son comportement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait pitié de moi.

« Tu es tellement naïve Kim. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qui se passe sous ton nez. »

« Et qu'est ce qui est sous mon nez ? » demandais' je de plus en plus énervée.

« Tu ne trouvas pas ça étrange que Jared t'ignore complètement durant des années. Ensuite, il disparaît mystérieusement pendant trois semaines et, à son retour, il te harcèle pour t'accompagner au parc quand tu vas peindre. C'est un classique du syndrome de Stockholm. C'est lorsqu'une personne qui ne t'avais jamais prêté la moindre attention, suite à un événement traumatisant, va littéralement changer de comportement. » déclare t'elle d'une voix de psychologue. C'est dingue comme elle pouvait ressembler à sa mère dans ces cas là.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. » répondis' je.

Seulement, elle était allée bien trop loin pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« Peut être que l'on a diagnostiqué chez lui une grave maladie et qu'il est en fasse terminale. Donc il a dut ce dire : pourquoi est ce que j'aurais pas une aventure avec cette fille assise à côté de moi en histoire ? Je suis certaine que c'est une tumeur au cerveau. » déclare t'elle en hochant la tête satisfaite de son diagnostic.

« Jared n'a pas une tumeur au cerveau ! » sifflais' je sur la défensive.

La fille assise à côté de nous se tourna, une expression choquée sur son visage. J'avais parlée trop fort. Heureusement pour moi, je fus sauvée par la sonnerie de la cloche.

« Je te demande simplement d'y penser Kim. Rationnellement et sans amour. Prend un peu de recule et penses y en étant objective et en te servant des faits. »

Je me levais en colère. Je ne pris même pas le temps de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac et me contentait de mettre mon bloc note et mes livres sous mon bras avant de sortir rapidement de la salle de cours. J'étais tellement occupée à pester contre ma soit disant « meilleure amie » et contre ses accusations que je ne me rendais même pas compte que j'étais suivis. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle :

« Kim ? » Il semblait étonné et inquiet et le timbre de sa voix était rauque. « Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » J'avais sursautée si soudainement au son de sa voix que j'entrais en collision avec un petit à la recherche de l'accueil. Le jeune tomba à la renverse et il me serait sans doute arrivée la même chose si Jared ne m'avais pas retenue par le bras. Il m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds. Lorsqu'il lâcha mon bras, je sentis on épaule me brûler à l'endroit ou sa main avait été posée. Je me retournais ensuite à l'endroit où le garçon était tombé avec l'intention de l'aider à se relever, mais celui-ci était déjà partit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda Jared aussitôt alors que l'on marchait dans les couloirs bombés d'élèves. J'hochais la tête. J'étais bien trop accaparée par mes pensées pour parler à cet instant. Il dut s'en rendre compte, car le reste du chemin jusqu'à la salle d'histoire se fit en silence. Finalement, une fois que l'on arriva devant la porte, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

« Est-ce que tu as une tumeur au cerveau ? » demandais' je brusquement. J'observais attentivement Jared. Il sembla d'abord choqué avant d'éclater de rire. C'était un rire très bruyant, si bien que plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers nous étonnés.

« Quoi ? » demanda t'il entre deux rires.

« Non rien. » je marmonne embarrassée en baissant mon visage. Je remerciais mes longs cheveux bruns de cacher mes joues cramoisies alors que je sentais son regard perçant sur moi.

_Disparaître. Disparaître. Disparaître. _

Je répétais cette prière mentalement à plusieurs reprises alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer en classe.

« Non, attends Kim ! » protesta Jared en me saisissant pas le poignet. Je remarquais que ses mains étaient si grandes, que ses doigts entouraient mon poignet pour se chevaucher ensuite. Je me sentis soudain bien petite par rapport à lui. Mon cœur rata un battement.

« Je suis désolé. » a-t-il déclaré. « Je ne voulais pas me moquer. » Je voyais qu'il retenait tant bien que mal un sourire alors qu'il parlait. Je regardais ses lèvres qui tremblaient sous le poids de l'effort.

« Non » déclara t'il finalement. « Je n'ai pas de… » il fit une pause et je pus voir qu'il ravalait le rire qu'il avait en travers de la gorge. «… tumeur. » termina t'il.

« C'est un cancer alors ? » demandais' je vaguement consciente du spectacle pitoyable que je devais offrir.

Jared secoua à nouveau la tête. Il ne riait plus et me regardait fixement.

« Kim, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un à dit quelque chose ? »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je sentis mes jambes se ramollirent. Je dus m'appuyer contre les casiers derrière moi pour ne pas tomber.

« Alors tu n'as rien ? » demandais' je quelque peu soulagée. « Tu vas bien ? »

Son visage se décomposa et il prit son temps avant de répondre.

« Non Kim, je ne vais pas bien. » a-t-il dit d'une voix si basse que je pouvais à peine l'entendre.

« Alors tu es mourant ? » demandais' je d'une voix aussi compatissante que possible au cas où il me disait la vérité.

« On meurt tous Kim. » répondit t'il, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Il essayait de me distraire avec une plaisanterie.

« Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. » marmonnais' je en croisant les bras.

« Non je ne suis pas mourant. » fini t'il par soupirer. « Pas plus qu'un autre en tout cas. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » demandais' je. J'avais horreur de l'admettre, mais Catherine avait vu juste come bien souvent d'ailleurs. Elle était plutôt perspicace.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » me demanda t'il alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il avait parfaitement comprit le sens de ma question.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me parle ? »

« Tu ne veux pas que je te parle ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'un voile de confusion masquait son visage.

Je fermais les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Une réponse claire s'il te plait Jared. » J'avais à la fois détestée et adorée le frisson qui me parcouru lorsque je prononçais son prénom. Je répétais malgré tout ma question différemment : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Je me rendais compte qu'il tenait toujours mon poignet, mais maintenant, il tenait aussi mon autre main alors qu'il considérait ma question. Pour moi, celle-ci était simple et la réponse aurait elle aussi dût l'être.

Il évita mon regard pendant un log moment alors que nos mains étaient toujours liées. Quand finalement il releva son regard au mien, je fus étonnée par la sagesse et la maturité qui avait pénétrés ses yeux d'habitudes si joyeux.

« J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. » répondit-il d'une voix à la fois triste et joyeuse si s'était possible.

Il serra mes mains affectueusement, si doucement d'ailleurs, que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte si je ne savais pas où elles étaient posées.

« Et maintenant que je l'ai fait, je ne pourrais plus jamais les refermer. »

* * *

_Voilà ! Bah oui, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin. Mais bon, de toute façon, je poste demain soir, promis. Ce ne sera pas avant 18H je pense mais bon, vous aurez la suite. _

_Alors? Vos impressions? Pour moi, ce chapitre montre vraiment l'amitié et le sentiment de protection qu'éprouve Cat pour Kim. _

_N'oubliez pas les reviews... Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre !!! A demain ^^_

_BISOUS !!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Désolée, mais là j'ai pas le coeur à répondre aux reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitude. En fait, j'avais rédigée des réponses pour chacun de vous, mais aux moment de poster, le sit à Beugé et j'ai tout perdu. Tout ce que j'écrivais depuis plus d'une heure à été supprimé. En gros, j'avais les boule. _

_Donc je vous poste ce chapitre en plus d'une tite surprise pour me faire pardonner.._

* * *

« Hein ? » fut tout ce que je réussis à dire. Jared rit devant mon expression et lâcha une de mes mains. Néanmoins, il garda l'autre et me tira derrière lui dans la salle de classe. Mr Peta entra juste après nous et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Arrivés à notre place, Jared tira ma chaise et je m'assis (ou plutôt m'effondrais) dessus. Il ne lâchait pas ma main alors qu'il prenait place à côté de moi. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rougir alors que tous les élèves nous regardaient intensément, certains étaient discrets, d'autre beaucoup moins. Je croisais le regard de Catherine alors que ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et que sa mâchoire semblait sur le point de se décrocher.

Pendant un instant, je souhaitais que les mouches qui virevoltaient dans la salle y rentrent. Je regrettais de suites mes pensées… quoi que…

Catherine regarda ensuite intensément Jared comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui. Après un long moment, elle m'adressa un large sourire d'approbation. Je lui souris en retour, sachant que Catherine avait comprit. Elle savait que Jared n'était pas en fasse terminale et qu'il ne se servait pas de moi comme d'un dernier flirt avant le moment fatidique. C'était suffisant pour le moment. J'étais cependant curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait bien put voir entre nous qui puisse la faire changer d'avis aussi radicalement. J'essayais d'ignorer les regards des élèves sur nous, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir un peu plus. Je me suis tournée pour regarder Jared.

Il me regardait intensément. Encore une fois.

J'avais remarquée que ses derniers jours, c'était devenu une habitude. Au début, je pensais qu'il regardait tous le monde comme ça. Simplement, après l'avoir observé durant quelque temps, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Mr Najera. » coupa la voix de Mr Peta telle la lame aiguisée d'un couteau. « Bien que je sois certain que Melle Akalah soit beaucoup plus fascinante que mon cours, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous concentrer si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

Vus l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de Jared, je compris qu'il s'apprêtait à lui servir une réponse dans le genre : _Oui c'est trop me demander._

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, je lui lançais un regard dont il comprit le sens. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer à la remarque de Mr Peta. Il obéi à ce dernier, non sans au préalable me regarder intensément durant trois longues et interminables secondes.

Jared me suivit durant tout le reste de la journée. C'était à la fois effrayant et agréable si bien, que je ne savais pas comment réagir face à son attention. La plupart du temps, je sentais mon cœur palpiter et je me demandais si mes joues restaient en permanence rouges.

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent de la même manière. Dans tous les cours que Jared et moi avions en commun, celui-ci me tenait la main sous la table et ne la lâchait pas avant la sonnerie finale. Même en cours de Maths, où nous n'étions pas assit l'un à côté de l'autre, il adressa un regard tellement meurtrier à ma voisine, que lorsqu'il lui suggéra d'échanger de place avec elle, cette dernière accepta sans aucune hésitation. Au total, il y avait seulement trois cours sur huit où nous n'étions pas ensemble. Et, Jared m'attendais toujours dans le couloir juste devant ma salle de classe dès que la cloche avait sonnée. Je lui demandais un jour, comment il faisait pour arriver aussi vite alors que je savais que son cours s'était déroulé à l'autre bout du lycée. Il c'est contenté de rire en me prenant la main sans vraiment répondre à ma question. A la cantine, Jared s'installa avec nous comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Lorsque je lui demandais pourquoi il ne déjeunait pas avec ses mais, il se mit sur la défensive, toute gentillesse avait disparut de ses yeux. Apparemment, ils avaient eut une sorte de dispute quelques semaines plus tôt et étaient en froid depuis. Je surpris deux ou trois fois Jared regarder en direction de son ancienne table une lueur de remord brillant dans ses yeux. Je vis aussi une fois ses amis le regarder lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. Ils semblaient en colère. Je voulais connaitre la raison d'une dispute aussi violente, mais Jared changeait de sujet chaque fois que je lui posais des questions.

Et ça dura jusqu'à ce que Paul un de ses anciens amis, viennent à son tour s'assoir avec nous.

Paul ressemblait beaucoup à Jared, la même peau dorée, la même carrure, les mêmes muscles, les mêmes cheveux noirs (quelques semaines plus tôt, ils les avaient coupés à ras), les mêmes yeux…

Catherine était enchantée par la présence de Paul et essayait toujours d'entamer la conversation. Mais, Paul n'était pas la personne la plus loquace qui existait. Il se contentait donc de marmonner des excuses incompréhensibles à chaque fois avant de sortir du réfectoire et se dirigeait vers les bois derrière le lycée. Les attentions de Cat envers Paul hérissaient Brett au plus haut point. Elle le rassurait en lui disant que ses actions étaient complètement innocentes, mais elle m'avait néanmoins confiée qu'elle n'en était pas totalement sûre elle-même. Je devais bien admettre que Paul m'effrayait un peu. Il était tellement grand et mystérieux… et selon Jard, il avait un caractère asse désagréable. Comparé à Jared qui me faisait penser au soleil, Paul lui, m'inspirait un ciel orageux. Nous gardâmes se rythme durant les deux semaines suivantes.

Jared me proposa de me raccompagner chez moi vendredi soir. J'acceptais, mais restais néanmoins inquiète. J'avais le drôle de pressentiment que tout allait bientôt devenir beaucoup compliqué.

La route jusque chez moi n'était pas très compliquée. Je n'eus donc pas besoin de lui donner la moindre indication sur le chemin à prendre. Le silence qui régnait dans la voiture était vraiment très agréable. Jared semblait être d'accord, ou alors quelque chose l'empêchait de parler, car il n'entama pas la conversation. Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez moi, j'avais déjà ouvert la portière et mon sac sur mon épaule, je m'apprêtais à sortir, lorsque j'ai sentis ses doigts chauds sur mon poignet. Je me retournais et lui adressais un regard curieux, mais il regardait fixement nos mains liées. Son autre main était posée sur le volant et il semblait être nerveux. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, prenant le temps de rassembler ses esprits.

« Kim ? » dit il finalement. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir dans tout le corps et ma respiration devînt difficile. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réagir de la sorte chaque fois qu'il prononçait mon nom. J'essayais de rester droite et de paraitre la plus naturelle possible.

« Ouai ? » demandais' je le souffle court comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

« Est-il trop tôt pour te demander quand on se reverra ? » demanda t'il. L'attente et l'anxiété qui émanaient de ses yeux firent ressortir un nuage de petits papillons dans mon estomac.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment » ais' je admis. « Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant. » _Par ce que je n'ai jamais aimée personne autant que toi. _Je réussis à contenir la fin de ma phrase avant qu'elle ne passe la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Moi non plus » a-t-il répondu avec un sourire. J'essayais de ne pas remarquer la courbe de ses lèvres et la manière dont ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'l souri. J'échouais lamentablement et restait incapable de dire quoi que se soit.

« Samedi alors ? » m'as t'il demandé. Il était certain qu'il s'attendait à une réponse affirmative, mais je ne pus lui adresser qu'un hochement de tête. Il m'adressa en retour un de ses larges sourires et mon cœur battais tellement vite qu'il menaçait d'exploser. Je dus sortir de la voiture et me dirigeait jusqu'à ma maison en courant sous la pluie, les jambes vacillantes. Un rapide coup d'œil m'indiquait que Jared était toujours dans l'allée. Il m'adressa un dernier regard et me fit un signe de la main avant d'accélérer hors de la rue. L'absence de bruit provenant de la télévision m'indiquait que j'étais seule dans la maison.

Ce garçon n'était pas vraiment fréquentable. En fait, je crois que je n'ai jamais fais autant de mauvais choix que durant ces dernières semaines.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » souffla Cynthia.

Je sursautais. Ma sœur se trouvait juste devant moi. Une vague de terreur s'empara de moi. Elle nous avait vu. Je me repris et me dirigeais vers les escaliers de la façon la plus naturelle possible. Si je faisais comme si de rien était, peut être qu'elle perdrait son intérêt pour e qu'elle venait de voir.

« Kim, Kim, Kim, ma très chère et prude grande sœur. Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ? »

* * *

_Donc, voilà ,pour me faire pardonner et, par ce que je trouve que ce chapitre est court, je vous poste de suite un autr chapitre pour bien commencer le week end pour ceux qui travaillaient aujourd'hui LOL. _

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ne pas vous avoir épondu, mais je promet de la faire Lundi lorsque je posterais le chapitre 12._


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà comme promit la suite qui est vraient super !_

* * *

« Cynthia ! » gémis' je, en me saisissant de mon oreiller pour m'en couvrir le visage. « Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivée de te taire ? »

Elle me suivi dans notre chambre et s'installa sur son lit qui se trouvait juste en face du mien.

« Oh non, non, non ! » rit elle diaboliquement. « C'est avec lui que tu discutait au téléphone l'autre jour ? »

« Cyn, je t'en pris » implorais' je « Ce n'est pas très important. »

« Pas très important ?! » elle a presque criée.

J'enterrais un plus mon visage dans mon oreiller.

« Kim, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ? Tu ne t'ai jamais intéressée à une personne de sexe opposé de toute ta vie. Et maintenant, un garçon te ramène à la maison. » elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre. « Et pas n'importe quel garçon, le beau et sexy Jared Najera ! Et tu oses me dire que ce n'est pas important ? »

« Oui » répondis' je simplement. Puis, j'ajoutais : « Par ce que c'est la vérité. »

« Je ne suis pas blonde au naturel Kimmy. » rit elle en secouant ses longs cheveux d'un blond sableux qu'elle avait teint trois mois plus tôt pour le malheur de ma mère. Je me tournais face à la fenêtre pour ne pas voir le visage triomphant de ma sœur.

« Tu me connais mal si tu crois que je vais ne vais pas continuer ! »

« Continuer quoi ? »

« Oh aller ! Est-ce que toutes les sœurs ne sont pas censées faire ça ? Les commérages et parler des garçons ? » taquina t'elle.

« Cyn, tu laisses tomber tout de suite. Ça ne te regarde pas. »

J'essayais de reprendre un air indifférent

« Parfait ! » râla t'elle en se levant de son lit. Elle sortit de notre chambre en faisant claquer la porte derrière elle. Le pot de fleur posé sur le rebord de notre fenêtre trembla dangereusement sous le choc. Je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à regretter de l'avoir autant énervée. Cynthia était la reine de la vengeance et tôt ou tard, je regretterais de ne pas lui avoir parlée de ma relation inexistante avec Jared.

« Kim ! » je sursautais effrayée, tombant presque de mon lit. J'ouvrais mes yeux lentement. Je devais surement m'être endormie car lorsque je regardais par la fenêtre, je vis qu'il faisait beaucoup plus sombre et une fine pluie tombait du ciel.

« Kim ! »

« Ouai ?! » demandais' je.

« On mange ! » répondit mon père en bas des escaliers.

Je me levais à contre cœur. J'essayais temps bien que mal d'ignorer le sourire en coin de ma sœur qui était assise dans le salon et lisait un magasine people. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi et j'éprouvais un frisson dans le deux en voyant cette lueur vicieuse. Je contournais la pièce pour accéder à la cuisine. Il fallait que je garde un maximum de distance entre elle et moi.

Elle était assise en face de moi durant le repas, une lueur diabolique brillait dans ses yeux sombres. J'eu une vision de ma sœur en Dark Vador à cet instant. L'image que je choisi cependant n'était pas la meilleure puisque je fus prise d'un incontrôlable fou rire que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'étouffer avec ma serviette.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda mon père en s'asseyant près de nous.

« Rien… » réussis' je à haleter. Mon père me regarde curieusement, mais se satisfait de mon mensonge et se sert des haricots verts.

Le repas était plutôt calme. D'habitude, papa et moi restions la plupart du temps silencieux en nous contentant d'écouter Maman et Cynthia alimenter la conversation. Mais aujourd'hui, Maman avait eu une dure journée de travail et Cynthia, toujours fâchée restait silencieuse, donc pour une fois, le ménage Akalah était silencieux. Cynthia a soudainement toussée, comme si elle venait de s'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme de terre. Ma mère lui a tapoté le dos, puis une fois sa « crise » passée, elle mâcha lentement, et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux une lueur de détermination.

« Cyn ? » dis' je en la suppliant des yeux. Elle ne sembla pas m'entendre et de nouveau, elle m'ignorait.

« Kim sort secrètement avec Jared Najera ! » lâcha t'elle brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » répondis' je en criant presque.

« Parfait. » rétorqua ma sœur. « Mais ils passent leurs journées ensemble au lycée et il la ramène à la maison le soir ! » jasa t'elle.

Sa déclaration fut suivit par un silence choqué et je priais naïvement pour que ça n'aille pas plus loin. Maintenant, c'était ma mère qui s'étouffait avec ses pommes de terre.

« Quoi ? » elle était bouche bée et sa bouche restait grande ouverte.

« Qui ça ? » demanda mon père

« Cynthia ! » J'ai sifflée en rougissant furieusement et en gardant mes yeux fixés sur mon assiette.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un long moment avant que Maman ne prenne la parole.

« Kim ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » me demanda t'elle en espérant que la réponse serait négative.

« En quelque sorte. » répondis' je, en rougissant de plus belle.

« Qui ça ? » demanda de nouveau mon père.

« Tu ne pense pas qu'il soit un peu vieux pour toi ? » demanda ma mère.

« On est dans la même classe Maman.

« Mais, il a tellement… tellement grandit en quelques mois. »

« Et alors ? Il a eu une poussée de croissance, la belle affaire ! » répondis' je mollement.

« Kim, je ne pense pas que ce soit une poussée de croissance. J'ai entendus dire qu'il prenait de… mauvaises substances… »

Mes yeux doublèrent de volume. Je n'avais absolument pas entendus parler de ça. Et je n'en croyais pas un mot non plus.

« De mauvaises substances ? » répétais' je.

« Umh, Umh » acquiesça ma mère. « Des stéroïdes anabolisants et des hormones de croissances surtout. »

« Qui te l'a dit ?' demandais' je simplement.

« Quoi ? »

« Qui t'a raconté qu'il prenait ses trucs ? » demandais' je plus fort cette fois.

« Des femmes avec qui je travaille. » me répondit' elle sur la défensive.

« De prudes bavardes qui ne reconnaitraient pas un morceau de vérité si on leur crachait au visage ! » rétorqua Cynthia.

Je vous assure que des fois, j'ai l'impression que cette fille à une double personnalité. D'abord elle me dénonce et maintenant elle me défend.

Je la regarde bizarrement et elle se contente d'hausser les épaules

« Ces femmes sont mes amies je te signale ! » répliqua ma mère. « Et surveille ton langage jeune fille. »

Cynthia roula des yeux devant la menace. Ma mère ne sembla pas étonnée par le défi qu'elle lui lançait et reporta son attention sur moi.

« Il y a aussi un garçon beaucoup plus vieux avec qui il passe tous son temps en ce moment. Sam Uley. » elle sembla tressaillir rien qu'en prononçant son nom. Je n'avais rencontré Sam qu'une seule fois. C'était le jour où Jared était venu me parler à la cafétéria. Il était arrivé et Jared était parti avec lui.

Je devais admettre qu'il ne m'avait pas fait très bonne impression ce jour là. Mais Jared m'en avait toujours parlé comme d'une sorte de héro respecté. Et j'avais fini par avoir une assez bonne opinons de lui malgré que je le trouvais bizarre. Mais je préférais ne pas en parler à ma mère.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Sam Uley » répondis' je durement. Ma mère sembla choquée par le ton que j'avais employé.

« Beth Simmons était une amie de Mme Uley et elle se souviens qu'il est arrivé la même chose à son fils. Il a commencé à grandir de façon étrange, il disparaissait des nuits entières sans aucune raison, sans dire où il allait. Il a laissé tomber tous ses amis. Il aurait put faire de grande choses et à renoncé à sa bourse d'étude pour l'université de Washington pour rester à la Push et épousée cette fille, Emily qui à été attaquée par un ours l'an dernier. A présent je ne sais plus qui il est.»

« L'as-tu déjà rencontré maman ? » demandais' je durement. Ma mère me regarda choquée par ma soudaine audace.

« Je suis assez douée pour cerner les gens Kim et je n'ai pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir quel genre de garçon il est. Et Sarah Miller à vu Jared et Sam avec un autre garçon de la ville, un certain Paul, errer autour des bois habillés d'un simple short alors qu'il faisait à peine treize degré dehors. Et elle a dit qu'en ce moment, Paul était très coléreux et qu'il avait un caractère vraiment exécrable, presque violent. »

J'étais sur le point de répondre, mais mon père me coupa.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire qui est ce Jared dont vous parlez ?! »

"Un garçon de la ville mon chéri. » répondit doucement ma mère. « Pas le genre de personne que Kim devrait fréquenter. »

Je m'étranglais avec la gorger d'eau que j'avalais pour me calmer les nerfs.

Fréquenter ?

Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ?

« Je suis d'accord. » déclara mon père.

_Vous ne le connaissez même pas !_ j'avais envi de crier.

Je m'accrochais avec mes deux mains à la table et essayait de rester la plus droite possible. Avais-je bien entendu ? Ils ne voulaient plus que je côtois Jared ? Je ne l'avait presque jamais vu en dehors du lycée si on effaçait le jour où il m'avait accompagné au parc. Mes craintes furent rapidement confirmées par la phrase de ma mère :

« Nous ne voulons pas que tu vois ce garçon Kim. Compris ? » me demanda t'elle sur un ton qui me fit comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix.

Je voulais hurler. Je voulais prendre les plats en porcelaine de ma mère et les briser à main nues. Je voulais me lever de table en hurlant à plein poumon : _Je suis amoureuse de lui ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher de le voir ! Je l'aime ! _Bien sur, je ne fis rien de tout cela. En revanche, je leur soris une excuse minable avant de sortir de table pour regagner ma chambre ou je fondis en larmes.

Après deux bonnes heures de misère humide et salée, où j'ignorais totalement les tentatives de ma mère et de Cynthia pour me faire ouvrir la porte pour _« qu'on en parle »_ je réussis à prendre le téléphone pour appeler Jared et annuler nos projets de demain.

« Salut Kim ! » il semblait vraiment heureux que je l'appelle.

« Hé. » dis' je d'une voix cassée.

« Kim ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Jared devint soudain tendu et inquiet. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux devant sa réaction. Je ne pouvais pas répondre tellement ma gorge était nouée, ce qui inquiéta encore plus Jared.

« Kim ? Tu vas bien ? Où es tu ? Que c'est il passé ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Non, non Jared, détend toi ça va. Je vais bien. » répondis' je d'une voix toujours aussi cassée. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas rassuré. « Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que je ne pourrais pas sortir avec toi demain. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Kim, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

J'essayais d'ignorer le frisson qui me parcourait chaque fois qu'il prononçait mon nom. Je recommençais à pleurer et j'avais l'impression que je ne serais plus capable de m'arrêter.

« C'est juste… » le reste de la phrase était difficile à sortir. « Je ne peux plus te voir. »

« Mais.. » sa voix semblait aussi triste que les larmes qui roulaient le long de mes joues. « Tes parents ? » il a finalement demandé.

J'hochais la tête, bien qu'il ne put voir mon geste. Il associa néanmoins mon silence comme une réponse affirmative.

« Bien je comprend. » dit il. Je pouvais entendre le mensonge dans ça voix et j'étais certaine que n'importe qui l'aurait entendu. »

« Bon, au revoir Jared. »

« Au revoir Kim. »

J'attendis qu'il raccroche, mais rien ne se passa.

« Kim ? » demanda t'il. Son ton sonnait étrangement triomphant et espiègle.

« Ouai ? »

« Je ne vais pas abandonner d'accord ? Je te le promets. Sache simplement que… je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. »

J'allais répondre mais, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et raccrocha.

J'enfoui mon visage dans mon oreiller et plaçais une boîte de mouchoir sous mon bras et me préparait à une longue nuit blanche.

J'ai entendu Cynthia entrer dans notre chambre puis, en sortir, probablement pour aller dans le salon ou elle dormirait au moins cette nuit. Je me demandais si j'allais lui reparler.

Après tout, elle avait seulement détruit à elle seul le rayon de bonheur le plus important de toute ma vie. Et je n'étais vraiment pas sur de pouvoir lui pardonner ça.

* * *

_ Voilà, c'est tous pour ce soir. _

_Bon, promis, je répondrais à TOUTES les reviews des chapitre 9 10 et 11 Lundi en vous postant la suite. _

_Avec toutes mes excuses cependant pour ne pas le faire ce soir, mais comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure que suis un peu Deg d'avoir tout perdu à cause de ce maudit Bug J'aurais bien balancé mon PC dans la pièce, mais si je l'avais fais, j'aurais pas pu poster ce soir LOL. _

_BISOUS ! (reviews ?)_


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir tous le monde!

_Comme promis, voilà la suite._

_Je suis vraiment heureuse de toutes les reviews que j'ai reçus. Donc je vais y répondre de suite !_

_**Morgane-nc** : c'est clair que les petites sœurs peuvent vraiment être chiantes et les mères encore plus ! Kim n'est pas aussi téméraire que toi, donc normal qu'elle ne songe pas à fuguer. Aller, voilà la suite et je suis certaine que tu vas ADORER !_

_**Jess-cullen** : Lundi arrive et avec lui un nouveau chapitre. C'est vrai que les chapitre sont assez courts surtout lorsqu'on aime une fic, dans ce cas la, les chapitres sont toujours trop courts !!!_

_**Alyssacullen** : Mais toutes les petites sœurs ne sont pas comme ça ! Moi par exemple, j'ai une grande sœur et je lui ai jamais fais un truc pareille… euh, bon comme ça fait presque un an qu'on s'adresse plus la parole, je crois que c'est un mauvais exemple, LOL Aller, voilà la suite !_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : comment elle va s'en sortir ? Ça je ne peux pas te le révéler sinon où serait le plaisir ? Mais ne t'en fais pas même si elle venait à renoncer, j'en connais un qui n'est pas prêt de le faire…_

_**Aulandra17** : C'est clair que Cynthia est un cas à par ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira._

_**Bénédicte** : Cette fic comporte 25 chapitre en plus d'un Epilogue. J'en ai traduit 16 donc il m'en reste 10 !!!! Donc ça promet encore de belles soirées à lire cette histoire et peut être à rédiger !!_

_**Imane** : ravie que tu sois accro ! Rassure-toi, ici tout le monde l'est ! Aller, vois ci la suite._

_**Luna- Uley** : J'espère que tu es toujours vivante par ce que dans le cas contraire, tu raterais quelque chose avec ce chapitre. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas les décisions de Kim, simplement, il faut la comprendre. Jared… c'est tout nouveau pour elle ça date d'il y a quelques semaines alors que sa famille… bah elle à toujours été là. Aller, voilà la suite !_

_**Annecullen69** : ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'ai pleurée devant les mots de Jared. Qui ne pleurerait pas franchement. Et pour tout te dire, j'ai pleurée de plus belle en me disant qu'aucun garçon ne m'avais jamais dit ça ! Bon, je poste la suite, a plus !!!_

_**Angie Withlock** : Heureusement mes parents non plus ne sont pas comme ça. Enfin, ceux de Kim veulent simplement la protéger, donc on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Tous ce que l'ont peu leur reprocher, c'est peut être de ne pas assez écouter leur fille._

_**Memelyne** : Il est clair que Kim n'a franchement pas de chance, mais bon ça finira bien par aller mieux. Et puis, Jared lui a dit : il ne l'abandonnera pas._

_**Océania** : contente que ça t'ai plus._

_**Mimily** : Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira._

_**!** : LOL j'ai adorée ta comparaison ! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture._

* * *

Tap… tap… tap… Tap… tap… tap…

Je me réveille en sursaut et j'écrasais par accident la boite de mouchoirs restée à mes côtés. L'obscurité de la nuit par rapport à celle de mes paupières me désorienta. La seule lumière de ma chambre était le rougeoyant bleu de mon radio réveil. Il était exactement gémi et me suis retournée et me couvrant jusqu'au menton de mes draps pour essayer de me rendormir. Il faisait plus froid que d'habitude, mais c'était sans doute par ce que Papa avait décidé que dorénavant, le chauffage serait baissé la nuit pour faire des économies (celles-ci montaient d'après les calcules à 189 dollars par an.)

Tap…tap…tap…Tap…tap…tap…

Je m'assis dans mon lit attendant que le bruit revienne. Comme il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence, je refermais immédiatement mes paupières, trop fatiguée pour résister d'avantage. Je venais à peine de pénétrer dans les eaux béates de la somnolence qu'un courant d'air froid me traversa tout le corps.

Je redressais dans mon lit, droite comme un I. Je vis que l'unique fenêtre de la chambre qui était plus près de mon lit que de celui de Cynthia, par ce qu'elle prétendait être frileuse, était grande ouverte. Les pans du mince rideau bleu virevoltaient dans le vent. J'ai grognée quelque chose dans un souffle. Je me levais en enveloppant la couverture autour de moi et je marchais vers la fenêtre. Le planché de bois dur, était plus froid que d'habitude sous mes pieds nus et je tremblais en resserrant les couvertures autour de moi.

J'essayais de refermer la fenêtre mais je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose malgré l'heure tardive.

Cynthia.

Je me demandais comment est ce que j'allais la tuer. Elle était si égoïste et égocentrique. Tout ce à quoi elle s'intéressait, était de trouver une façon de faire tourner le monde autour d'elle. Et maintenant, cette folle avait ouvert la fenêtre pour que je meure de froid. Je jetais un coup d'œil à son lit et, je remarquais étonnée qu'il était vide. Elle avait bien raison de préférer le divan à cette pièce, ou n'importe quelle autre pièce… mieux valait que l'on ne soit pas ensemble pour le moment. Je me cognais les tibias contre quelque chose en bois juste au dessus de mes genoux. Des flèches de douleurs me transpercèrent les jambes.

« C'est pas possible ! Je suis maudite! » sifflais' je. J'avais complètement oubliée le banc que Papa nous avait installé à Cynthia et à moi il y a quelques années.

« Je ne t'ai jamais perçu comme une malédiction moi. » une voix grave venait de parler près de la fenêtre. « Mais s tu l'es, alors je crois que j'adore les malédictions. »

Mon cœur semblait s'être logé dans ma gorge et je faillis tomber par la fenêtre. Chaques rapides battements de mon cœur portait un nom :

_Jared. Jared. Jared. _

Je rougis furieusement dans l'obscurité, mais heureusement, il ne pouvait pas me voir.

« C'était juste une façon de parler. » marmonnais' je en tentant toujours de me remettre du choc que sa soudaine apparition avait provoquée.

« J'en suis certain. » répondit-il alors que je pouvais entendre un sourire dans sa voix. « Tu es juste très maladroite. »

Je rougi de nouveau et replaçait sur moi les couvertures que j'avais laissées tombées. Il faisait vraiment froid.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda t'il inquiets.

« Oui, juste quelques os fracturés. Rien de grave. » grommelais' je embarrassée qu'l ait été témoin de mon accident.

Il inhala rapidement et, il y eu un autre coup de vent, quoi que celui ci fut étrangement chaud comparé au précédent. Son parfum boisé fut soudain très près de moi et je sentis ses doigts chauds sur mes jambes. La partie de moi la moins noble fut quelque peu soulagée lorsque je me rappelais que je m'étais épilée ce matin. La sensation de sa peau trop chaude sur mes jambes glaciales fut si impressionnante que je me reculais automatiquement loin de lui. En sentant mon malaise, il a brusquement retiré ses mains. Je pouvais à peine voir le contour de son corps à genoux devant moi.

« Une blague. » haletais' je « C'était juste une blague. »

3Les fractures ne sont pas drôle » me lança t'il brusquement. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire devant sa réaction, et, après m'avoir lancé un regard ennuyé, il fini par me rejoindre.

« Désolée. » je m'excuse. « Je ne savais pas que les fractures étaient un sujet tellement sensible pour toi. »

« Excuses acceptées. » il a répondu.

Nous sommes restés silencieux et je ne savais pas si s'était bon signe ou non.

« Jared. » finis' je par demander.

« Ouai ? » répondit 'il dans un murmure.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je te sauve ! » me dit il.

« Huh ? »

« Aller viens ! » dit il en se mettant rapidement sur ses pieds. C'était comme s'il venait de se rappeler pourquoi il était là.

Il se saisi doucement e ma main et m'amena devant la fenêtre ouverte. L'air glacial qui soufflait toujours dehors contrastait avec la chaleur de nos corps.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demandais' je timidement en espérant ne pas me montrer grossière.

« Très bien. Pourquoi ? » Je pouvais voir son large sourire blanc, même dans l'obscurité terne de la chambre, brillant contre la peau mate.

« Je pense que tu as de la fièvre. Attends, j'ai un thermomètre dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. » Je fis un pas en arrière pour revenir à ma table de nuit, mais Jared qui tenait fermement ma main m'arrêta.

« Kim, je vais très bien. » m'assura t'il. « Maintenant on y va, on est déjà en retard. »

« En retard ? »

« Ouais, pour le film ! » répondit il en poussant les rideaux.

« Nous allons au cinéma ? »

« Non, chez Sam. »

Je me raidis à l'évocation de Sam. Jared à dut le remarqué, car il est devenu très défensif.

« Tes parents t'ont déjà parlés de lui n'est ce pas ? » il semblait fâché.

Je tournais mon visage vers la jardinière posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et acquiesçais lentement.

« Ils ne savent pas… personne ne sait. »

Un frisson de peur me parcouru devant les remarques énigmatiques de Jared.

« Tu ne te crois pas en sécurité avec moi. » dit-il d'une voix dure. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Ce n'est pas que… c'est juste que… je ne suis pas censée être avec toi. » je trébuchais sur les mots intimidée. « Et je viole déjà cette règle… mais… Maman n'aime pas Sam. »

« Est-ce qu'elle le connaît ? » demanda t'il plus inquiet qu'en colère.

« Non, mais elle a entendu des choses… »

« Elle a tord ! Ils ont tous tord ! »

« Elle veut simplement me protéger ! » je ne sais pas pourquoi est ce que je la défendais après son injuste ultimatum.

« Tu crois que je ne saurais pas te protéger ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Il semblait presque nerveux. N'importe qu'elle personne normale aurait eut quelques doutes. Mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Il n'y avait pas dans mon être une seule cellule qui n'était pas certaine que Jared me protégerait quoi qu'il arrive.

« Je te crois. »

« Bien. » Il soulève nos mains jointes et embrasse le dos de la mienne.

Je luttais pour rester droite alors qu'une sensation piquante a inondée mon être.

« Allons-y alors »

Il lâcha ma main avant d'enjamber la fenêtre e de sauter dans le vide.

Je couvrais ma bouche de mes mains pour étouffer un cri perçant.

« Jared ? » sifflais en regardant par la fenêtre.

Je l'entendis rire quelque part en dessous.

« Jared ? » répétais' je.

« Aller, saute Kim. » me dit il en riant toujours.

« Je te demande pardon ? » demandais' je en sentant déjà mes genoux trembler.

« Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, tu te souviens ? » puis il décida de me presser un peu « Allons-y, sinon ils vont commencer le film sans nous ! » rétorqua Jared impatient.

« Qui ? » je demande pour ralentir l'échéance ce qui n'échappa pas à Jared.

« Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Je te promets que je ne te laisserais pas toucher le sol. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'essayais de ne pas penser à quel point s'était haut. C'était une honte que Papa ait fait couper l'arbre qui longeait la fenêtre quelques mois plutôt à cause du danger en cas de tempête. Il aurait été beaucoup plus facile d'escalader l'arbre plutôt que de sauter de la fenêtre.

« Prêt ? » demandais' je le souffle coupé.

« Oui. » répondit Jared. Dans la douce lumière de la lune, je pouvais à peine le voir, mais je distinguais ses bras tendus, prêts à me rattraper. Je fermais les yeux, retenu mon souffle et j'ai sautée. Mon ventre semblait être resté derrière moi alors que le reste de mon corps volait dans les airs. La chute à été incroyablement longue, et très courte à la fois. La chute se fit en silence qui ne fut brisé que par un petit bruit lorsque j'atterris dans les bras de Jared. Il plia les genoux pour amortir le choc.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda t'il alors qu'il était déjà à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures.

« Ouai. »

Il me remit sur mes jambe et pris ma main avant de me mener jusqu'à une voiture.

« Allez ! Si on se dépêche, on sera là bas à temps ! » Je n'avais encore jamais vu Jared aussi excité. Il me tint la portière ouverte et je m'engouffrais dans la voiture. Il avait déjà fait le tour de celle-ci et était installé à côté de moi avant que je n'ai le temps d'attacher ma ceinture. Il ne fallu à Jared que trois minutes (il conduisait vraiment vite !) pour arriver dans une allée. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception du porche où une lumière était restée allumée. Jared sortit rapidement de la voiture et se saisi e ma main avant de me mener vers la maison.

Il poussa la porte sans même frapper ce qui me surprit. Je compris qu'il ne me restait que quelques secondes pour me préparer à être présentée à Sam Uley.

« Nous sommes là§ » s'exclama t'il presque en chantant. Je lui lançais un regard étonné, mais il ne me regardait pas. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux fixaient une chambre entrouverte à l'intérieur de laquelle une lumière bleu vacillait.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez commencé sans nous ! » se plaint il. Durant une seconde, j'eu du mal à dire s'il était sérieux ou non. Il me conduit rapidement dans l'obscurité jusqu'à la lumière et je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un écran de télévision. Nous fîmes irruption dans la pièce avec autant de charme qu'un rhinocéros marchant sur une fine couche de glace.

En fait, plutôt UN rhinocéros qui trainait derrière lui son furet préféré. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour m'habituer à la lumière terne de la pièce. Je me rendis compte alors qu'en plus de nous, il y avait deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

« Jared Michel Najera » gronda une voix de femme en provenance d'un canapé. « Tu l'as kidnappée ? »

Je levais les yeux vers Jared avec la même expression que la femme… enfin je crois par ce qu'elle était toujours dans l'ombre.

« Qui as-tu enlevé ? » demandais' je doucement en espérant qu'il serait le seul à m'entendre. Apparemment je n'étais pas assez discrète, car j'entendis trois rires différents. Je rougis furieusement dans l'obscurité.

« Elle pense que je t'ai enlevée. » m'as t'il expliqué. Je me suis brusquement sentis ridicule et plongeais mon regard sur mes chaussures. Je pouvais sentir leurs regards sur moi. J'avais besoin d'une diversion… quelque chose pour détourner leur attention loin de moi.

« Il m'a fait sauter d'un fenêtre. » dis' je soudainement.

« Jared ! » cette fois, c'était la voix d'un homme qui le réprimandait.

« Kim ! » gémit Jared en resserrant un peu sa main autour de la mienne.

« Par la fenêtre Jared ? »

« Je l'ai rattrapée ! » a-t-il défendu. Avant que d'autres accusation aient put être lancées, des pas incroyablement bruyants se firent entendre dans l'escalier de service. La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée.

« Paul ! Si tu casse mon escalier encore une fois, moi je te casse les deux jambes ! » menaça la voix de femme.

Paul a reniflé, mais a refermé la porte beaucoup plus doucement. Quelqu'un assit dans le canapé à éteint la télé avant d'allumer une lampe. La pièce étant éclairée, je voyais beaucoup plus facilement. Un homme et une femme étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre dans u canapé juste devant nous. Je ne connaissais pas l'homme mais il ressemblait assez à Paul et Jared, les mêmes cheveux noirs coupés à ras, la même peau dorée, la même carrure… je supposais qu'il s'agissait de Sam Uley. Il retira son bras autour de la jeune fille et s'approcha de nous avant de me serrer la main. Je retins un cris de surprise en sentant que sa main était aussi chaude de celle de Jared.

« Salut Kim ! » dit il d'une voix brusque mais gentille. « Je suis Sam Uley et voici ma petite amie Emily Young. » Il désigna la jeune femme assise sur le divan qui se leva. Il sembla agir sans s'en rendre compte lorsque son bras entoura la taille de la jeune fille pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui. La jeune femme me sourirait gentiment.

Je fus légèrement étonnée lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête vers Sam, m'offrant ainsi une vision du côté défiguré de son visage que je n'avais pas encore vue. Trois grande lignes livide et rouge traversaient son joli visage qui partaient de son menton, passaient en partit sur ses lèvres et son œil pour finir sur son front. Heureusement, j'avais vue suffisamment de cicatrices dans ma vie pour passer outre et me concentrer sur l'autre partie de son visage.

« Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Kim ! » me dit-elle chaudement. Je lui souriais à mon tour timidement.

Paul, lui arpentait la pièce à la recherche d'un endroit ou s'assoir. Il était humide et de l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux coupés courts. Il était torse nu.

« J'imagine que tu connais déjà Paul ? » éluda Sam en désignant le garçon. J'hochais la tête. Paul ui grogna et me jeta un coup d'œil hostile avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise à côté du divan.

« Paul ! » le réprimanda soudainement Emily. Elle s'éloigna de Sam et s'approchait rapidement de Paul avant de lui saisir l'oreille pour le tirer par celle-ci. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller mettre des vêtements secs avant de t'assoir ! »

Paul se dégagea de la poigne d'Emily avant de sortir de la pièce en grogna. On entendit ensuite une son sourd et j'eu l'impression de sentir le sol trembler. Emily leva les yeux au ciel et se replaça aux côtés de Sam comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« On commence ? » demanda Emily en désignant la télévision d'un signe de tête. Sam se saisi d'un DVD et se dirigea avec Jared vers le lecteur.

« Toi et Jared pouvez avoir le divan. » dit Emily. Je lui souris avec reconnaissance et alla m'assoir à l'extrémité du canapé en me recroquevillant contre l'accoudoir. Le film commença rapidement. Paul entra de nouveau dans la pièce habillé avec des vêtements secs en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Le film s'appelait Resident Evil : Extinction. Apparemment s'était le troisième film de la saga. Ajouter le fait que trouillarde comme j'étais je gardais les trois quart du temps les yeux fermés explique je ne compris rien au film.

Lorsque Jared s'installa à côté de moi, nos mains se touchaient à peine. Seulement, dès que l'un de nous bougeait ne serais ce que d'un centimètre, une décharge électrique m'inondais. Lorsque l'un des zombis sortit de la station d'essence abandonnée, je sursautais avant d'enterrer mon visage dans mes genoux. Alors, je sentis Jared placer son bras autour de mes épaules avant de me caler contre lui. Je sentis la chaleur de son corps m'enlacer. L'autre fois où j'osais regarder l'écran pour découvrir que l'un des zombies dévorait les pauvres humains, j'ai essayé de cacher mon visage dans mes genoux de mon nouveau. Mais Jared se tourna pour que mon visage se pose contre son épaule. Je devais bien admettre que je préférais cette position. Parfois, lorsque je cachais mon visage dans ses épaules, je m'endormais. La dernière fois que je me réveillais, le générique de fin était en train de défiler. Je fus surprise d'être toujours blottis contre Jared. A travers mes paupières mi-closes, je pouvais voir Paul en train de s'étirer avant de partir par la porte de derrière en adressant aux autres un simple « Salut. »

« Tu devrais peut être le ramener maintenant Jared. » suggéra Emily qui semblait elle aussi épuisée. « Il est presque une heure et demi. »

« Kim ? » murmura la voix de Jared au dessus de ma tête.

« Hmm ? » demandais' je en luttant pour garder mes paupières ouvertes.

« Est-ce que je peux de porter ? »

« Mmm Hmm. » soupirais' je en inhalant son parfum boisé. J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour être gênée ou même réaliser ce qui se passait.

Je devais m'être de nouveau endormit, car la première chose dont je me souviens après ça est d'être portée par Jared hors de la voiture. J'ouvrais légèrement les yeux pour remarquer que l'on se trouvait dans mon jardin.

« Où sont tes clés ? » me demanda Jared en me posant par terre mais, gardant malgré tout un bras autour de ma taille.

« La tortue. Dans sa carapace. » il dut comprendre le sens de ma réponse car j'entendis bientôt un cliquetis.

« Tu es sur que c'est la bonne clé ? » me demanda t'il en actionnant plusieurs fois la poignée : « Ça ne marche pas. »

« Non… Papa a changé la serrure après que tu l'ai cassée. » je soupire ne me souvenant de ce détail.

Il ne dit rien mais je l'entendis rire légèrement. Il m'aida à contourner la maison par le jardin.

« Où on va ? » demandais' je bien que ma question fut coupée par un long bâillement.

« Dans ta chambre. » répondit il en me guidant à travers la pelouse humide.

Je Ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ensuite puisque je laissais mes yeux se refermer. Tout à coup, je le sentis se dépêcher autour de moi.

« Kim, réveille toi. » me murmura t'il au creux de mon oreille. J'ouvrais rapidement les yeux et m'aperçus que j'étais assise sur le banc juste en face de ma fenêtre. Ma chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais il y avait néanmoins une petite lumière qui brillait près de lit de ma sœur. Je me raidi en croisant un regard que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Kimberlee, Qahla, Akalah. » murmura ma mère d'une voix menaçante.

Je me retournais pour me rendre compte que Jared avait disparus et je fus heureuse qu'il ait pus partir sans se faire voir. Moi en revanche, j'aurais besoin d'un miracle pour m'en sortir

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini pour ce soir. La suite demain soir._

_J'espère que à la petite soirée cinéma chez Sam vous aura plus ! En tout cas, je vous garantit que le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le meilleure !_

_Alors ? une petite review ?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir tout le monde !!!_

_Alors, tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'on envoyés des reviews._

_**Mimily** : MDR, je ne suis pas sur que ton excuse soit acceptée par sa mère ! Aller, voilà la suite !_

_**Jes-cullen** : Ne t'en fais pas, je vais répondre à chacune de tes questions. Alors Paul réagit comme ça, par ce que je pense qu'il ne voit pas d'un très bon œil la relation de Jared avec Kim. Il ne fait pas confiance à la jeune fille. Et puis, il pense à la sécurité de la meute et à la base, il à déjà un instinct méfiant. Et surtout, je pense que comme il ne c'est toujours pas imprégné, il n'est pas capable de comprendre ce que Jared, ou même Sam peuvent ressentir. Mais, je pense que c'est surtout pour protéger ses amis, comme c'était le cas dans New Moon avec Bella. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'acceptait pas non plus l'amitié de Jacob avec elle. Kim, réagira aux révélations de Jared comme n'importe quelle personne normal… plutôt mal. Elle aura très peur, mais c'est normal lorsqu'on sait comment elle découvre tout ! Enfin, ça, tu le verras dans les chapitres 16 et 17. Quand à savoir quand notre couple s'embrassera enfin, eh bien, ce sera dans CE chapitre !_

_**Morgane-nc** : effectivement, Kim va avoir du mal avec ses parents. Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Jared veille sur elle et peut être que d'autres personnes aussi… à découvrir dans ce chapitre et les chapitres 14 et 15._

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Alors, déjà merci pour ton commentaire. Ensuite, j'espère que la journée à passée vite ! Ne t'en fait pas, ta question n'est pas indiscrète du tout ! La fic est effectivement terminée. Elle comportera 25 chapitres et un épilogue !_

_**Melle-a** : pas de problèmes, je vais essayer de t'expliquer. Alors d'abord, tu dois t'inscrire sur ce sit. Ensuite, tu dois cliquer sur Publish puis sur Document. Tu vas devoir mettre un titre et publier un document qui sera ton chapitre (clic sur parcourir et cherche dans tes dossiers ton chapitre.) Ensuite. Tu retourne dans la rubrique Publish et tu clic sur New storie. Alors tu remplis tous les renseignements sur ta fic : titre, catégorie, résumé, personnage… Ensuite il te suffit de publier ton premier chapitre (qui se trouve dans tes documents.) Lorsque tu voudras publier d'autres chapitres. Il faudra publier dans tes documents comme la première fois et ensuite, tu retourne dans Publish et cette fois tu clic que My stories et tu clic sur ton histoire. Ensuite tu clic sur Chapeters et à nouveau, tu publies ton document (il mettra environs trente minutes à être en ligne.) Voil0, j'espère m'être montré assez claire et que je t'ai aidé comme il faut._

_**!** : Tu verras bien… la suite tout de suite !_

_**Aulandra17** : C'est sur que Kim va avoir encore pas mal de blems ! Aller, voilà la suite !_

_**Imane** : Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plus !_

_**0906 **: voilà la suite !_

_**Alyssacullen** : Je ne suis pas sur que ton excuse marche. Aller, voici la suite. Et, merci de dire que je suis une bonne traductrice ! ^^_

_**Annecullen69** : perso, une soirée films d'horreur dans les bras de Jared serait loin de me déranger ^^_

_**Marie** : Merci beaucoup !_

* * *

Que je sois puni ou que je fasse des bêtises a toujours été une chose rare. Bon, c'est déjà arrivé, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute. Par exemple, quand j'avais huit ans, j'avais ruiné mes parents dans le budget « vêtements » par ce qu'un garçon m'avais poussée dans la boue au terrain de jeux. Cynthia est la seule qui n'ai jamais de problèmes grâce à son tempérament de sauvageonne et à son entêtement naturel. Et je n'ai encore jamais déçu mes parents… jusqu'à maintenant.

Trois semaines venaient de passer, mais les paroles de Maman sonnaient toujours aussi bien dans mon esprit, comme si elle était toujours assise sur mon lit.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

« Tu as vraiment dépassée les bornes cette fois jeune fille. »

Cette fois ? Elle disait ça comme ci s'était une habitude chez moi. Je ne suis pas Cynthia !

Je n'ai rien dis. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était comme si ma bouche s'était rempli de ploms et que mon cerveau s'était fermé. Que pouvais' je dire ?

Oh tu sais maman, mon petit copain… qui n'est pas vraiment mon petit copain est entré dans ma chambre cette nuit et il m'a emmenée au cinéma. En fait c'était chez Sam. Oui le même Sam que tu m'as interdit de voir. Et puis, il t avait aussi Paul un de leurs ami et la petite amie de Sam, celle qui a été attaquée par un animal mais qui est vraiment très sympa. Nous avons regardé un film de zombies et Jared m'a portée jusqu'à la maison. Fin de l'histoire. Et je peux te certifier que Jared ne se drogue pas, pas plus que Sam… Paul, peut être…

C'est ce que j'aurais dis si j'en avais été capable. Mais, je ne pense aps que je l'aurais dit, même si j'avais pus. J'étais bien trop lâche. Je me contentais donc de regarder ma mère comme une idiote. Je n'essayais même pas de me défendre. Elle semble enfin comprendre que je ne suis pas Cynthia et que contrairement à elle, je ne lui cracherais pas une centaines d'excuses ridicules. Alors, elle se leva en soupirant de mon lit.

« Ton père et moi discuteront de le sanction appropriée demain matin. »

Je ne répondis rien et me contentais de sortir mon pyjama de sous mon oreiller. Puis, avant de sortir, elle me dit :

« Je suis très déçue. »

Dès que la porte se referma, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je m'arrêtais net en entendant une voix familière en dessous de me fenêtre.

« Kim ? »

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais a croire qu'il ait osé se montrer après se qui venait de se passer. Il m'était difficile de contenir ma colère, non seulement contre Jared, mais aussi contre le reste du monde.

Je ne répondis pas et mon contenta de fermer la fenêtre sans lui adresser un seul regard. Puis, je retournais jusqu'à mon lit et remontais les couvertures sur mon visage. Malgr2 tout, je ne dormis pas cette nuit là.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

Mon destin fut décidé le lendemain matin : je serais coupée du reste du monde pendant un mois, ce qui voulait dire pas de télévision, pas d'ordinateur, pas de musique, pas de téléphone portable, pas de livres sauf la Bible, et je dût aider ma mère à la maison et faire les corvées de ma sœur en plus des miennes. Je n'avais plus le droit de sortir sauf si j'étais accompagnée de Papa ou maman, ou pour aller à l'école.

Durant la semaine qui suivi l'incident, je fis de mon mieux pour éviter Jared à tout prix. C'était assez simple quand j'étais à la maison. Je gardais la fenêtre de ma chambre fermée et les rideaux tirés malgré les protestations de Cynthia qui prétendait soudainement être claustrophobe. Il n'oserait jamais frapper à la porte d'enté. Néanmoins, un jour que je jardinais avec ma mère, alors qu'elle était rentrée dans la maison pour aller chercher de l'eau, il apparu. Il disparu aussi vite dans la foret qu'il n'était venu, mais j'avais eu le temps de voir son expression. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, dus à un manque de sommeil. Son visage était maigre et fatigué et ses yeux étaient voilés par la déception et la douleur.

Catherine surveillait mes arrières au lycée. Elle vérifiait toujours qu'il n'était pas dans les couloirs à la sortie des cours avant que je ne sorte. Elle vérifiait qu'il n'était pas caché derrière les casiers ou les distributeurs de boissons. Puis, une fois que la voie était libre, elle m'accompagnait jusqu'à notre prochain cours en agissant tel un vrai garde du corps.

C'était néanmoins, moins facile lorsque j'avais cours avec Jared. Les premiers jours, il essayait de s'assoir à côté de moi. Où encore, il me réservait une place à côté de lui. Mais, j'étais assez chanceuse et trouvais toujours quelqu'un à placer à mes côtés avant lui. Ces actions firent des merveilles pour me guérir de ma timidité maladive.

Dans la classe de Mr Peta en revanche, nos place nous avait été assignée en début d'année avec interdiction d'en changer. J'étais donc forcée de m'assoir à côté de lui à chaque fois. Chaque fois, je devais ignorer ses regards tristes, et les dizaines de mots qu'il me passait sous la table. J'étais tellement sur le point de craquer que j'en étais venu à me tourner dos à lui pour finir presque face à Catherine.

Contrairement à ce que Cat et moi pensions, il n'a jamais abandonné. Ça avait été la chose la plus difficile à faire de toute ma vie. Voire la garçon que je voulais et qui maintenant voulait de moi, et devoir passer mon temps à l'ignorer.

Mais c'était nécessaire pour que je retrouve les bonnes grâces de mes parents et pour que je reste à la maison. Après l'incident, mes parents m'avaient en effet menacé de m'envoyer chez tante Carol dans le Minnesota si je faisais le moindre faux pas.

Malgré toute ma volonté, je ne savais pas si je serais encore capable de tenir longtemps. Je me demandais si c'était aussi difficile pour Jared que ça l'était pour moi, si au fond de lui, il ressentait l même néant que moi.

« Kim ! » appela la voix inquiète de Catherine qui me tira brusquement de mes pensées tout comme le cri assourdissant des freins de l'autobus. Elle me secoua et je tournais vers elle mes yeux, un peu étourdie.

« Kim, c'est ton arrêt. »

« Oh. » je levais les yeux et me rendis compte que nous étions en effet à quelques mètres de chez moi. « Merci. »

J'allais bientôt sortir dehors en trainant derrière moi mon sac violet lorsque Catherine me parla de nouveau.

« Hey Kim ! » je me suis retournée vers elle alors que le chauffeur laissait échapper un grognement d'impatience. « Essaye de dormir un peu ce soir OK ? Tu ressemble à une épave. »

« Oui bien sur. » dis' je avant de sortir du bus pour atterrir les deux pieds dans une flaque d'eau. Mon bas de pantalon fut immédiatement trempé, mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention et me dirigeais dans la brume vers ma maison.

Awwwwwoooooooouuuuuuuu

Je me suis arrêtée brusquement. Après avoir minutieusement inspecté les alentours, je continuais mon chemin.

AAAAAAwwwwwwwwoooooooooouuuuuuuuuu !!!

Je tournais sur moi-même à la recherche de l'origine de ce bruit étrange. Cela ressemblait au cri d'un animal blessé. Après un troisième cri, je décidais que je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer plus longtemps. Je suivis le cri, loin de ma maison. Au bout d'un moment, alors que je pénétrais dans la foret, le bruit cessa. J'hésitais à aller plus loin un court instant. Je continuais mon ascension dans celle-ci alors que je butais dans des racines et je j'essayais d'esquiver d'épineuses branches. Je m'arrêtais un instant le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Je n'entendais plus de bruit de l'animal et quelques minutes plus tard, je décidais de retenir sur mes pas. Il devait être mort, ou alors il s'était sauvé.

Je m'apprêtais à partir, lorsque quelque chose m'a frappée sur le côté. Avant que je n'aie le temps d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit, j'étais agrippée par la taille et brusquement ramenée en arrière avant d'être plaquée contre l'un des nombreux arbres. Quelque chose de chaud et de dur c'est pressé contre moi. Je me rendis alors compte que sous la peur, j'avais fermé les yeux. J'essayais de prendre une grande inspiration pour me préparer à crier.

Mais quelque chose se posa sur ma bouche. J'essayais de regarder mon agresseur, mais sa main était si grande qu'elle avait obscurcit ma vision. J'essayai de lutter en tournant ma tête dans tous les sens. J'avais pris une bombe lacrymogène sous l'insistance de ma mère à cause d'une promotion : une achetée, une gratuite. J'avais aussi quelques notions d'auto défense que je comptais bien utiliser.

Je me stabilisais et préparais mon genou. J'espérais que le coup que je m'apprêtais à lui donner me laisserait assez de temps pour m'enfuir.

« Oh Kim. » dit une voix familière alors que la main disparaissait. Ma mâchoire venait littéralement de se décrocher lorsque je regardais Jared. Il encadra mon visage de ses mains géantes. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ses yeux, une émotion, que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Je fus complètement prise au dépourvu lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Je fus envahi par une sensation inconnue, troublante. J'essayais de me dégager, mais la main de Jared était venue se poser derrière mon cou pour me coller encore plus à lui. Ses lèvres étaient douces et impatientes en même temps. Je le poissais de toutes mes forces pour essayer de briser notre étreinte. Mon esprit m'hurlait un millier de chose à la fois.

Une partie me disait de me laisser aller, par ce que s'était ce que je désirais de toute façon. Mais, l'autre me rappelait que j'étais en train d'enfreindre les règles que je m'étais fixée pour me maintenir bien loin du Minnesota. Il y avait une véritable guerre civile qui faisait rage en moi et j'étais totalement impuissante.

« Jared ? » essayais' je de dire, mais ça ressemblait plus à « Juhumphh ? »

« Mmm ? » fut la réponse déformée que j'obtinsse car il était toujours contre mes lèvres. Je réussis finalement à m'éloigner de lui, mais ses bras restèrent fermement enroulés autour de ma taille.

« Tu m'as attirée dans la forêt ? » essayais' je de demander d'une voix outrée. Mais l'adrénaline coulant dans mes veines ne me rendit pas très convaincante.

Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce que je lui disais en me collant un peu plus contre son torse. Le feu qui brulait dans ses yeux était si dévastateur que je sentis mes genoux mollirent si bien que j'aurais pus tomber s'il ne me tenait pas.

« Je ne pouvais pas supporter une seconde de plus d'être loin de toi. » m'a il avoué. « J'avais envi de te voir, de te tenir, de… » il s'arrêta alors que son regard dérivait sur mes lèvres.

Cette fois, lorsqu'il me tira de nouveau à lui et que ma bouche rencontrait la sienne, je me laissais faire. Je décidais que Minnesota ou non, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre la seule chose que je voulais vraiment. Etre avec Jard s'était comme être fasse à un gouffre. On sait que rien ne sera jamais plus pareil. Mais on est vivant tous les deux. Et c'est tous ce qui compte.

* * *

_Voilà ! _

_Je crois que c'est le plus beau chapitre que j'ai publier... snif snif snif. _

_Alors ? Je sais que ce chapitre était très attendu surtout le premier baiser de Jared et Kim. _

_Donc, qu'en pensez vous ?_

_La suite, demain soir !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir tout le monde. Ce soir je fais un effort, je poste plus tôt que d'habitude. Alors voilà un chapitre qui je pense vous fera plaisir car c'est là que les choses s'arrangent pour notre Kim._

_**Jess-cullen** : voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ^^_

_**Imane** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fais plaisir ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_**loveEdward&Cullen** : Je suis contente que cette scène de premier baiser t'ai plus. Et merci de trouver que je fais du bon travail, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Ne t'en fais pas, ta curiosité ne me dérange pas au contraire. Après cette fic, je compte bien me lancer dans une autre fic sur Jared et Kim. Celle-ci est aussi en anglais et est en revanche beaucoup plus longue par ce qu'elle compte 38 chapitres en plus d'un épilogue. L'autre grande différence est qu'elle est classée M et l'auteur à précisé dans son résumé des scènes d'intimité détaillées. Mais, personnellement, ça ne m'ennuis pas du tout (cette fic est écrite par un auteur différent de celui qui à écrit « la file invisible. ») Ensuite (ou peut être avant, je n'ai pas encore décidée.) Je pense traduire un fic qui est du même auteur que « La fille invisible. » Celle-ci est elle aussi complète et est centrée sur le couple Quil/Claire. Donc, voilà j'espère en tout les cas que si mes deux projets se concrétisent, tu seras au rendez vous ^^. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas._

_**Mimily** : Je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre ait été à la hauteur de tes espérances. Voilà la suite !_

_**Morgane-nc** : Je suis heureuse de voir que comme d'habitude, tu te montres toujours aussi enthousiaste ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, les parents de Kim sont vraiment trop durs ! Comme bien souvent, c'est la mère qui cri et le père et bah, il dit Amen à tout ! (enfin en tout cas, c'est comme ça que ça se passe chez moi.) Bref. Je suis en tout cas contente que, même si elle ne c'est pas déroulée comme tu l'avais imaginée, la scène du premier baiser t'ai tout de même plut. Voilà la suite (ne t'en fait pas, c'est maintenant que les choses commencent s'arranger.)_

_**Angie- Withlock** : Il est clair que Kim a beaucoup de volonté. Mais je pense que j'en aurais aussi à sa place. Il est normal qu'elle préfère l'ignorer durant quelques temps, même si c'est dur plutôt que d'être envoyée au Minnesota pour plusieurs mois à des centaines de kilomètres de lui ! Pour ton commentaire sur le baiser je dis LOL par ce quelques minutes avant de recevoir ta review, j'en ai reçu une dans la quelle l'auteur me disait qu'elle aurait imaginé un premier baiser plus doux et timide, alors que toi tu l'aurais aimé plus passionné ! (perso moi aussi j'ai une préférence pour les baisers passionnée.) Aller, voici la suite !_

_**Aulandra17** : Tiens, en voilà une autre qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le premier baiser, bienvenu au club. Quoi qu'étant la traductrice, j'avais une longueur d'avance. Il faut dire que j'ai traduit ce chapitre il y a presque deux semaines, mais j'vais vraiment hâte de le poster pour connaitre les avis des lecteurs !_

_**Bénédicte** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aimes autant. Poster rapidement ne m'ennuis pas puisque j'ai plus de cinq chapitres d'avance et puis, je sais que moi, lorsque je deviens accro à une fic, je déteste lorsque l'auteur met des mois à poster la suite ! Je trouve pas ça très cool pour les lecteurs même si des fois on a pas le choix. Mais dans ce cas là, il vaut mieux écrire peut être cinq chapitres d'avance pour avoir de la marge. Perso, je suis de nature impatiente pour tout ce qui concerne les fics. Et je fonctionne toujours d'après ce dicton : Ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse à toi. Donc, comme je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre, je ne fais pas attendre les autres (du moins, pas trop longtemps.) ^^_

_**Annecullen69** : claire ! La punition est dure ! Contente en tout cas que la scène du baiser t'ai plut ! Voilà la suite !_

_**mimoji** : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Malheureusement, je suis désolée de te dire qu'à moins d'être calée en anglais, tu ne pourras pas lire beaucoup d'autre fic sur Jared et Kim. Mais j'espère que ça changera et qu'avec cette fic, je donnerais envie à d'autres auteurs d'écrire sur eux !_

_**0906** ; Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Ils en ont mit du temps nos cocos !_

_**Alyssacullen** : LOL. Franchement, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait es idées très claires quand elle l'embrasse ! Personnellement, à sa place je serais comme toi ^^ Complètement déconnectée._

* * *

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil ce matin là par des voix. Les disputes n'étaient pas rares à la maison. Maman et Cynthia se disputaient presque tout le temps et celles-ci ne s'arrêtaient que la nuit, mais en général le lendemain, elles reprenaient là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Mais ce n'était pas des voix de femmes que j'entendais. L'une était aigüe et forte tandis que l'autre était beaucoup plus grave. Cette dernière n'était pas celle de mon père. Sa voix n'était pas si grave. Et puis, il était en voyage d'affaire pour la semaine. Néanmoins, il m'était impossible de ne pas reconnaitre cette voix.

« Tu lui a attiré des ennuis la dernière fois ! Tu pourrais pas attendre avant de recommencer ? Ou mieux encore, arrêter tout court ! » cassa Cynthia sarcastique.

« Elle a eu des ennuis ? » demanda la voix de Jared qui semblait inquiet.

« Euh oui. » répondit Cynthia. « Mes parents ont tous fait pour la couper du monde. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de chose venant d'elle. Kim est un peu comme la Sainte Vierge. »

« Et toi alors, qui t'es ? » demanda Jared impatient.

« Marie-Madeleine. » répondit ma sœur avec un rire bête.

Je fus horrifiée et embarrassée par le culot de ma sœur.

Je voulu me lever tellement vite de mon lit que je m'empêtrais dans mes draps avant de m'écraser sur le sol. Les voix s'arrêtèrent un moment.

« Oh ! » rouspétais' je, en essayant de démêler mes jambes de la masse de tissus.

« Tu vois ! Tu l'as réveillée ! Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je ne me mette vraiment en colère ! » dit Cynthia alors que je m'enveloppais d'un peignoir en descendant rapidement les escaliers.

« Je t'ai dit de… » coupa Cynthia avant de s'étrangler en me voyant en haut des escaliers.

« Kim. » à respiré Jared d'une voix basse et rauque. Je faillis tomber, comme j'étais engourdi et que je tremblais de partout.

Cynthia était au milieu du séjour en pyjama. Jared était derrière elle dans toute sa gloire. Ma petite sœur avait les bras écartés et essayait de l'empêcher de faire le moindre pas dans ma direction. Toutefois, Jared s'était dressé de toute sa hauteur devant elle et ne semblait pas près à renoncer aussi facilement.

« Salut soeurette ! » dit elle avec une gaieté exagérée.

« Cynthia. » sifflais' je. « Que Diable es tu en train de faire ? »

« Je te tiens loin du Minnesota ! » déclara t'elle en mettant une main sur la hanche et en se tournant pour me faire face.

J'arrivais en bas de l'escalier, mon peignoir flottant derrière moi comme une paire d'ailes. Je rougis furieusement lorsque Jared, stupéfait, me balaya de ses yeux sombres des pieds à la tête, puis de la tête aux pieds. Cynthia qui remarqua son regard, plissa le nez.

« Prosterne-toi tant que t'y es. » marmonna Cynthia.

« C'est le privilège de la Sainte Vierge ! » lui répondis' je énervée.

« Oh ça va ! Tu vas pas me faire la morale ! Je te couvre pour que tu le vois quand les parents sont pas là je te signale ! » me fait elle remarquer en s'effondrant dans le divan. Elle croisa les jambes en laissant sa tête reposer dans ses mains.

« Viens. » murmurais' je à Jared en partant vers la cuisine. Je me suis presque effondrée lorsque je sentis la chaleur de sa main dans mon dos alors qu'il me guidait à travers la cuisine jusqu'à la terrasse.

Jared fit coulisser la baie vitré derrière nous que je fermais à l'aide du verrou pour que nous de soyons pas dérangé par un certain membre de ma famille que je n'avais pas choisi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » je lui demande en m'appuyant contre la rambarde. Je clignote des yeux lorsqu'une fine goutte de pluie atterrie en plein sur ma pupille. Je devais vraiment lever ma tête pour le voir. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il fût aussi grand.

« Tu ne veux pas que je sois ici ? » demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils. Il était difficile à dire s'il était taquin ou sérieux.

« Je t'ai parlé du Minnesota non ? » lui rappelais' je alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. « Et, d'elle aussi » dis' je en faisant un signe de tête vers ma sœur, qui était assise dans la cuisine et lisait un magasine. De temps en temps, elle nous regardait et levait un sourcil. Une fois, elle fit même un signe qui voulait dire : Je vous aie à l'œil.

« Ouai, je sais. Mais… » il s'avança vers moi si bien que je fus prise au piège entre lui et la rambarde derrière moi. « Tu me manquais. » Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de tracer une ligne de feu avec ses lèvres jusqu'à mon menton. Je dû m'accrocher à la balustrade pour ne pas m'effondrer. Ma respiration était saccadée alors que Jared hotta mes mains de la planche en bois pour les garder dans les siennes.

« Tu… m'as manqué… toi aussi. » réussis' je à haleter. Il rit contre ma peau et soudain, je me retrouvais à rire moi aussi. Ses lèvres se déplaçaient sur mon cou et mes mains se placèrent toutes seules sur ses épaules avant de s'enrouler autour de son cou. Un son frappant et aigu m'a rapidement ramenée à la réalité. Cynthia nous regardait par la fenêtre affolée. J'étais toujours légèrement étourdi et le fait Jared, qui n'avait pas vu Cynthia, continuait sa douce torture n'aidait pas. Cynthia nous regardait exaspérée et donnait de petits coups sur la vitre.

Alors ses yeux se sont élargi l'air de dire : J'ai une idée !

Elle fit de grands signes avec ses bras pour attirer mon attention. Elle plaça ses mains autour de sa bouche avant de souffler sur la vitre sur laquelle apparue un épais nuage de buée. Elle écrivit alors un mot à l'aide de l'un de ses doigts.

Elle écrivit : MAMAN.

« Oh non, ma mère ! » je souffle alors que mes genoux se mettent à trembler de plus belle. Jared saisi mon bras pour me maintenir sur mes jambes.

« Tu dois y aller ! » insistais' je. Il ne semble pas comprendre l'urgence de la situation. « Je n'irais pas au Minnesota. » lui dis' je en essayant de l'écarter en plaçant mes mains sur sa poitrine. Il n'a pas bougé. Au lieu de ça, il me regarde intensément et caresse ma joue du revers de la main.

« Si tu vas au Minnesota, je viens avec toi. » me rassura t'il en m'embrassant sur le front avant de me libérer de son étreinte en gardant malgré tout ma main dans la sienne.

« Ils vont m'envoyer dans une école de filles avec des uniformes et des religieuse. » Et sans toi.

« Tu n'iras pas Kim ! » me consola Jared. « Aller viens. » Il m'emmena jusque dans la cuisine. « Tu sais, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré ta mère. » Je pouvais entendre Cynthia dans le garage avec ma mère. Ma sœur essayait de sembler nonchalante et détendue.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » chuchotais' je à Jared. Il pressa alors délicatement un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

« Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. » m'ordonna t'il en douceur. « Tu vas finir par t'en rendre malade. »

Jared me tenait toujours la main, mais il maintenait une certaine distance malgré tout. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Au cas où ma mère arriverait, sans que l'on s'en aperçoivent, je ne voulais pas lui donner un infarctus dès la première approche.

Ma respiration s'accéléra lorsque j'entendis les clés tourner dans la serrure. Jared se pencha et son souffle chaud vînt me chatouiller l'oreille.

« Si tu fais un malaise maintenant, je vais devoir te faire du bouche à bouche devant ta mère. » m'a t'il averti. Je Sursautais avant de me concentrer à prendre de minuscules inspirations par mon nez. Jared se mit à rire, faisant naître en moi un tas de petits papillons qui virevoltaient dans mon estomac.

Ma mère entra portant plusieurs sacs de courses. Aussitôt, Jared s'approcha d'elle et s'empara des sacs pour les poser sur le comptoir.

« Oh. » dit ma mère étonnée. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de poser son regard sur Cynthia, puis sur moi et enfin sur Jared. Je reculais légèrement attendant un déluge d'hurlements.

« Bonjour Jared chéri ! » dit elle. Alors, elle se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un doux regard. « Je ne savais pas que nous aurions de la visite. » dit-elle. J'étais sur à cet instant que Cynthia et moi avions exactement la même expression. On était, comme aurait dit notre père « prêtes à attraper les mouches. »

« Désolée. » dis 'je, quoi que ça sonnait plus comme une question.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! » a-t-elle sourit chaudement en posant ses yeux sur nos mains jointes à Jared et moi. « J'ai achetée largement de quoi faire. »

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit deux laitues de l'un des sacs et les mit au frigo. Je me suis tournée pour regarder Jared avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Il a haussé les épaules et chuchota :

« Je te l'avais dit. »

Je levais mes sourcils et échangeait un coup d'œil déconcerté avec Cynthia, qui semblait l'être autant que moi.

« Votre père sera à la maison vers six heure trente. Il rentre plus tôt de son voyage. » elle parlait comme si de rien était. « Oh, Cynthia, il y a des soldes au magasin que tu aimes tant. »

« Miranda ? » demanda ma sœur excitée. Elle semblait avoir complètement oubliée les événements bizarres qui venaient de se produire au sein du ménage Akalah. Ces bizarreries tel que le fait que Maman n'avait rien dit en voyant que le seul garçon que je n'avais pas le droit de voir était sous notre toit et qu'il me tenait la main.

« Oui, c'est celui là. Si tu veux, je peux t'y conduire avec deux ou trois de tes amies ce week end pour que tu y fasses quelques courses. »

« Ce week end ? » a protestée Cynthia. « Mais tous les beaux trucs seront déjà partis. »

Je commençais à perdre espoir en voyant le début de dispute entre Maman et Cynthia. Jared et moi sommes partis dans le salon alors que le ton augmentait.

« Merci Sam. » murmura Jared si doucement que je compris que je n'étais pas censée l'entendre.

Nous nous sommes assis sur le divan et je me calais contre lui. On alluma la télé et Jared commença à changer les chaînes.

Avais' je, d'une façon ou d'une autre, glissée dans une dimension parallèle entre le moment où je m'étais couchée hier soir, et celui ou je m'étais éveillée ce matin ? Ou alors, j'étais dans une sorte de coma comme la fille dans le Magicien d'Oz. Ou alors, je devenais simplement folle.

Je n'étais pas en mesure de me concentrer car Jared traçait à l'aide de ses doigts de feu des dessins imaginaires sur mon bras.

« Jared ? » appela ma mère d'une voix tellement assourdi qu'il était évident qu'elle avait la tête dans le réfrigérateur. Je sursautais et j'eus l'impression que les doigts de Jared devenaient glacés.

« Tu reste prendre le petit déjeuné avec nous ? »

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. Le prochain chapitre sera vraiment super ! Aller je vais en dire un peu plus : alors imaginer une plage avec pour seuls personnages Jared et Kim... _

_ça donne envi pas vrai? _

_Alors, d'après vous, pourquoi un si brusque changement de comportement chez la mère de Kim. Bien qu'il fasse plaisir, on se pose quand même des questions. _

_Un indice? Et bien, Sam n'a pas parlé à la mère de Kim. Alors d'après vous, que c'est ils passé ? _

_Les paris sont lancés ! Reviews ? ^^ A demain soir !_

_BISOUS !!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors je suis désolée, mais ce soir je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au reviews… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Pour me faire pardonner, ce soir, je poste 2 chapitres !_

_Alors, je suis pardonnée ?_

_Je dédis en revanche ce chapitre à Bénédicte qui a était celle qui à trouver la réponse EXACTE à ma réponse à savoir : qui avait parlé à la mère de Kim._

_Allez, je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

« Très bien, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » lui demandais' je, en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches.

Jared me regarda appuyé contre un sapin.

Après le petit déjeuner, Jared proposa qu'on fasse une promenade sur la plage près de ma maison. Nous avons regardé le soleil se lever assit sous les arbres dans le silence, confortablement niché l'un contre l'autre. Mais une fois que le soleil avait dépassé l'horizon, je repris mes esprits et repensait aux étranges événements de ce matin.

Jared inclina la tête sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait à ma question. J'essayais de rester de marbre et lui lançait un regard impatient, mais c'était difficile lorsqu'il me regardait comme ça.

« Alors ? » j'appuyais de nouveau. « Tu peux ? »

« Pas vraiment. » me répondit il avec un demi-sourire. Je fis un pas en arrière lorsqu'il s'avança vers moi pour m'enlacer, mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Ses mains ne saisirent que de l'air. Il leva un sourcil et je déclarais d'une voix menaçante. :

« J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »

« Tu sais que tu pourrais presque être effrayante ? » commenta t'il en croisant ses bras de la même manière que moi. Je rougis furieusement et détournais mon regard vers le sol en me mettant dos à lui. Avant que je ne puisse lever les yeux, je fus enveloppée dans la couverture d'une chaleur torride que les bras de Jared formaient autour de moi.

« Kim… » murmura t'il à mon oreille, d'une voix rauque.

« Jared, » répondis' je en essayant d'avoir l'air sévère tout en tentant de me dégager de son étreinte. Inutile de préciser que ça ne fonctionna pas très bien. « Je veux savoir ce que tu as fais. »

« Je n'ai rien fais. » répondit il d'un air innocent en posant son menton sur le dessus de ma tête. J'essayais de m'éloigner, mais ses bras étaient comme des barres de fer autour de ma taille.

« Changer l'esprit de ma mère, c'est comme d'essayer d'avoir un éléphant comme animal de compagnie sans que personne le sache. » lui dis' je. Il se mit à rire devant la comparaison et je sentis mon estomac faire des culbutes. « Si tu n'as rien fais, alors qui ? »

Il resta calme un long moment avant de répondre :

« Sam, »

Je crois que mon cœur c'est littéralement arrêté durant quelques secondes.

« Sam » hoquetais' je. Jared hocha solennellement la tête. « Sam a parlé à ma mère ? »

« Non. »

« Mais, tu viens de dire… »

« J'ai dis que Sam avait fait quelque chose, et non pas qu'il avait parlé à ta mère. » précisa t'il.

« Et depuis quand est t'il devenu un argument de la sémantique ? » je grommelle en regardant le ciel nuageux.

« Je suis désolé. » soupira Jared dans mes cheveux. « C'est juste… compliqué. »

« Alors simplifie. » proposais' je. C'était beaucoup plus facile que je le pensais d'avoir une conversation cohérente avec lui lorsque je n'étais pas occupée à regarder son visage dans les moindres détails.

« Je ne sais pas comment. » dit-il d'une voix basse qui sonna à la fois triste et frustrée.

« Eh bien, qui a parlé à ma mère ? » j'ai commencé ;

« Les aînés. » a-t-il répondu.

« Les anciens ! » hoquetais' je en en essayant de faire demi-tour dans ses bras pour le faire face. Il resserra son emprise. « Jared ! » dis' je sévèrement. Il relâcha un peu sa prise sans pour autant défaire son étreinte pour me permettre de me retourner vers lui. « Pourquoi les aînés ont parlés à ma mère ? »

« Pour que tu ne sois pas envoyée dans le Minnesota et que nous restions ensemble. » murmura t'il en m'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

« Pourquoi ? » demandais' je.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi auraient ils fait ça ? Pourquoi se sont ils occupés de nous ? » continuais' je en regardant le visage de Jared qui, cette fois semblait être bouleversé. « Je veux dire, n'ont-ils pas plus important à faire que de s'occuper des affaires de cœurs d'adolescents ? »

Jared soupira et me tînt encore plus près de lui.

« Je ne pense pas que tu comprenne l'importance que tu as. »

Je ris, ne serait ce que pour couvrir le choc et la confusion découlant de ses paroles.

« Ouai, bon ok, bien sûr. Comment puis' je être importante aux yeux des Anciens de la Push ? »

« Tu es importante pour moi. » a-t-il répondu.

« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. » soupirais' je. « Je veux dire, je sais qu'ils sont censés maintenir la paix, alors je vois pas en quoi nos problèmes pourraient les toucher au point qu'ils parlent à ma mère. »

« C'est… » il a commencé.

« Compliqué. » finis' je pour lui.

« Oui. »

J'étais prête à exiger une explication lorsque je compris que je n'en avais pas vraiment le droit. Je veux dire, notre relation n'avait vraiment commencée que deux semaines plus tôt. Alors en quoi avais' je le droit de demander des explications sur une initiative qui n'était même pas de moi ?

« Je dois y aller. » lui dis' je en me détachant brusquement de lui, en faisant quelques pas en arrière. Il m'a regardé, ses yeux brillants de confusion.

« Attends, quoi ? Kim, quel est le problème ? Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose ? »

Je continuais de reculer alors que Jared s'approchait doucement de moi.

« Non, c'est juste… je ne sais pas. »

Je me suis retournée et marchais rapidement sur le sable humide.

« C'est compliqué ! » j'étais trop vexée pour apprécier la moquerie sortant de ma bouche.

« Tu es en colère. » dit Jared loin derrière moi. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Non. » niais' je. « Je suis agacée. Avec moi-même. Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi. »

« Ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » répéta Jared. « Kim, pourquoi tu penses ça ?! Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas chez toi ! »

Je continuais de marcher aussi vite que possible, pleinement consciente que Jared me rattrapait. Sa main m'attrapa le poignet pour mettre fin à ma course. Je refusais de le regarder en essayais de me dégager de son emprise jusqu'à ce qu'il me tire en me tournant de sorte que je sois face à lui.

« Kim » a-t-il déclaré doucement « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Je savais que si je le regardais dans les yeux, je perdrais toute volonté. Mais, je le regardais malgré tout et j'eu l'impression de m'effondrer.

« Je suis… Je suis trop attachée à toi… » réussis' je finalement à avouer. « Je tiens vraiment à toi. »

A peine avais' je fini qu'il m'a tiré contre lui, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes pour m'embarquer dans un baiser qui aurait put être décrit comme étant à la fois violent et passionné. Ses mains se placèrent sur ma taille pour m'attirer plus encore à lui tendis que j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou.

« Tu n'as pas idée comme c'est ironique. » murmura t'il en encadrant mon visage de ses mains chaudes.

J'aurais aimée connaître l'ironie de l'histoire, mais je n'osais pas le lui demander.

« C'est même follement ironique. » dis' je dans un souffle encore retournée par le baiser que l'on venait d'échanger. « Mais, je dois quand même y aller. »

Je ne savais pas où j'allais, ni ce que j'allais faire lorsque j'y serais arrivée. Mais, ce que je savais, c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange lorsque j'étais près de Jared.

« Attends, pourquoi ?! » demanda Jared en m'attrapant à nouveau le bras.

« Par ce que Jared, j'ai juste… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps ok ? Je dois réfléchir à tout ça. »

« Ok. » dit il en libérant lentement mon bras.

Je me retournais, prête à partir, mais, c'est alors que je sentis la douce pression de sa main sur ma hanche.

Cette fois, il s'agissait plus d'une mesure d'affection, plutôt que d'une retenue.

« Quand est ce que je pourrais te voir ? » demanda t'il doucement.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondis' je honnêtement.

« Ce soir ? »

Sa demande sonnait avec tant d'espoir qu'il m'était impossible de la lui refuser.

« Ok, ce soir. »

« On ira chez Sam et Emily. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandais' je en me souvenant du film que j'avais regardé chez eux quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Par ce que. » Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et j'eu l'impression que ses pupilles sombres perçaient mon âme. « J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

* * *

_Ah ah, ce chapitre est mon préféré perso. Mais le prochain est pas mal non plus. Si je vous dit loup… ça vous fais penser à quoi ? _

_Et surtout, une très jolie scène entre Jared et Kim !!_


	16. Chapter 16

« Kimberlee ! » appela ma mère en bas de l'escalier d'une voix ridiculement heureuse. « Jared est ici. »

Maintenant, c'étais moi qui me trouvait dans une bonne humeur ridiculement excessive. Je sautais de mon lit en rangeant mon journal sous mon oreiller. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, j'accourus jusqu'à l'escalier. Je croisais rapidement Cynthia qui semblait énervée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait en ce moment, mais elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été d'humeur aussi changeante à son âge. J'étais maladroite, incroyablement maladroite même… d'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas vraiment changé. J'arrivais dans la cuisine. Jared y était et mettait ses talents de cuisinier à contribution alors qu'il tournait une sauce qui mijotait sur le feu. Il tourna son regard éclatant sur moi. Je me sentis rougir et dus me tenir au comptoir pour ne pas tomber.

« Hey, » a-t-il murmuré en s'emparant de ma main pour m'attirer près de lui. Il ne semblait pas énervé par notre petit accrochage de ce matin.

« Alors, où allez vous manger ? » demanda ma mère.

« Euh… » Jared essayait maladroitement de trouver une réponse. Il avait été trop occupé à me regarder pour écouter ma mère.

« Um, Emily nous a invités. » répondis' je

Ma mère nous adressa un étrange regard.

« Et Emily est… » demanda t'elle.

« La petite amie de Sam. » répondit Jared qui semblait s'être ressaisi. « C'est une excellente cuisinière. »

« Oh. » répondit ma mère en remuant sa sauce bolognaise. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec le sujet 'Sam'

« Euh, Maman, je vais allée chercher mon sac à main et puis Jared et moi, on va y aller OK ? » demandais' je prudemment.

« Oh, » répéta-t-elle. « Très bien. Je pense que l'on ne se verra que demain. Je suis de grade à l'hôpital ce soir et je rentrerais tard. »

« Ok, Cynthia est au courant ? »

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur ? Elle voulait aller au centre commercial et j'avais oubliée que j'étais de garde ce soir. » expliqua ma mère. « Oh, je dois y aller, tu pourra t'occuper de la sauce pour moi ma chérie ? Il suffit que tu le retire du feu avant de partir. Je t'aime. » me dit elle en m'embrassant avant de sortir de la maison. « Amuser vous bien les enfants ! » cria t'elle avant que la porte ne se referme.

Je me dirigeais alors vers l'escalier.

« J'en ai juste pour une minute ! » prévins' je en montant les marches deux par deux. Je croisais Cynthia qui était toujours d'une humeur aussi massacrante à en juger par les grognements qu'elle poussait dans la salle de bain. J'entre dans ma chambre en fredonnant et me met à chercher mon sac.

« De quelle couleur est-il ? »

Je cris et fait un bond en arrière avant de me cogner à mon bureau. La lampe qui était posée dessus tomba sur le sol. Jared s'approcha et ramassa la lampe avant de la remettre à sa place.

« Comment as-tu… non rien, laisses tomber. » Je secoue la tête et essaye de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées.

_Le sac. Concentre-toi sur le sac !_ me répétais' je mentalement en essayant d'ignorer l présence de Jared dans cette chambre. Dans MA chambre ! Pendant que je cherchais mon sac dans mon armoire, Jared s'installa sur mon lit. MON LIT !!

Je crois que je commençais à faire de l'hyperventilation.

« Kim ? » Jared se leva et fut à mes côtés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. « Ça ne va pas ? Kim, respire. »

J'obéis et commençais à inspirer par le nez avant d'expirer par la bouche. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais ce genre de réaction.

« Je vais bien. » dis' je au bout de quelques seconde en voyant le regard inquiet de Jared.

« Tu es sur ? » demanda Jared.

« Ouai, ça arrive tout le temps. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Ouai, mon médecin dit que je fais de l'hyper ventilation ou quelque chose comme ça. » répondis' je.

« C'est drôle. » commenta t'il.

« Je ne trouve pas. » répondis' je, en haussant les sourcils.

« Je veux dire que… j'ai toujours su que tu étais du genre fragile, mais je ne te pensais pas si délicate. »

« Peu être par ce que je ne le suis pas ! » j'ai défendu rapidement en tirant sur le couvercle de mon panier de linge. « Ah, ça est ! »

J'y plongeais ma main pour en sortir mon sac d'un air triomphant.

« Tu es prêt à… » ma phrase resta en suspend lorsque je me retournais.

Jared était sur mon lit, un oreiller dans une main et un petit livre dans l'autre. Non, pas un livre. Je me rendis compte que c'était un cahier… MON cahier ?!

Mon journal.

« Jared. » je souffle en lui arrachant le petit livre des mains. Il sursauta légèrement. Je sentis mon visage me brûler et je me dépêchais d'enterrer mon journal sous mon matelas.

Je me demandais ce qu'il avait ben put y lire. Oh, je ne sais pas, peut être le million et demi de page sur lesquelles j'avais écris : « Je suis amoureuse de Jared Najera… un jour, je l'épouserais… Oh, cher journal, si Jared pouvait me remarquer, je crois que ma vie serait la plus belle qui soit. »

« Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça. » marmonnais' je en regardant mes mains.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, je me retrouvais allongée sur mon lit, avec Jared sur moi. Ses lèvres chaudes couvrir les miennes et ses mains semblaient être partout à la fois. Je gémis en sentant sa langue caresser mes lèvres et mon sang se met à bouillir sous ma peau. Je pouvais sentir ma peau chauffer et cette fois si, ce n'étais pas dû à l'embarras.

« Kim. » souffla t'il contre ma peau alors qu'il couvrait mon visage de brûlants baisers, puis mon cou. « Najera. » a-t-il ajouté. Je me sens me congelée immédiatement sous lui. « Ça sonne bien. » a-t-il murmuré en se relevant un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il était éclatant. C'était comme si une sorte de joie sadique émanait de lui et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir fondre.

Je compris quelle page il avait lu.

« Oh, Beurk ! » fit la voix dégoutée de Cynthia. Jared gémit avant de se lever de mon lit en me portant sur son dos.

« Bon sang, la prochaine fois mettez moi en garde lorsque vous songerez à ce genre de trucs ! »

Elle se saisit d'un magasine posé sur son lit avant de sortir. Parfois, je devais admettre que je détestais vraiment les petites sœurs. Jared me posa et je m'assis sur mon lit. Jared lui s'installa à côté de moi en me souriant, ses yeux brûlant toujours de cette férocité familière.

« On devrait y aller. » dis' je d'une voix haletante. Je pris mon sac à main et me dirigeais vers la porte. Il se retrouve immédiatement à mes côtés une main posée sur ma hanche. Je résistais à l'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau.

On descendit l'escalier calmement.

« Oh non ! » soufflais' je alors qu'une odeur de tomate brûlée me frappait. « La sauce ! »

Je finis de descendre en courant et me précipitais dans la cuisine. Je me saisi de la cuillère restée dans la casserole et la tournait en priant pour que la sauce ne soit pas complètement perdue.

« Ahhhh ! » criais' je en lâchant immédiatement la cuillère. « Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow ! » plaignais' je en berçant ma main brûlée. Je me précipitais vers l'évier et mis ma main sous l'eau froide.

« Kim ? » demanda Jared en entrant dans la cuisine. « Que s'est il passé ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Rien. » répondis' je en serrant les dents. « Je vais bien, vraiment. »

Jared jeta un regard sur la marmite bouillante et me regarda ensuite avec suspicion.

« Tu t'es brûlée. » accusa t'il.

« C'était stupide de ma part de vouloir prendre la cuillère sans vérifier si elle était chaude. Je vais bien. » répétais' je. J'essayais de cacher ma blessure en mettant mon autre main par-dessus.

« Laisses moi voir. » dit Jared.

« Non, ça va ! »

« Kim. » dit il sévèrement. J'eu l'impression d'être une enfant désobéissante.

« Je vais vraiment bien, c'est juste un peu… » je soupir lorsque Jared s'empara de ma main qu'il commence à examiner.

« Si délicate » murmura-t-il à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il me soignait.

Je lui ne cessais de lui répéter « Je vais bien. » Et, je le lui disais encore alors que nous approchions de chez Sam. Il gardait un bras autour de ma taille durant tout l voyage. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement le volant et son regard restait fixé sur la route.

« Tu vas bien ? » demandais' je prudemment en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

« Ouais, super.' Répondit-il d'une voix tendue.

Il resta silencieux durant tout le reste du voyage.

Une fois dans la maison, une marche silencieuse s'effectua à travers la maison jusque dans la salon où Sam, Emily et Paul étaient assis. Dans la noir.

« Jared. » salua Sam d'une voix grave et tendue.

« Sam. » répondu Jared sur le même ton. « Paul. »

« T'es qu'un connard, un trou du cul ! » siffla Paul en se levant. Je remarquais qu'il me fusillait du regard. Mais, qu'est ce que j'avais encore bien pus faire ?

« C'est quoi ton problème mec ? » demanda Jared en me poussant derrière ui d'un air défensif.

Il tremblait de tout son corps de rage comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une crise d'épilepsie.

« C'est elle mon problème ! »

« Elle a le droit de savoir Paul. » dit Jared aussi rageusement que Paul.

Ce dernier grogna. Oui, il venait bel et bien de grogner.

« Dehors. » Ce mot glissa à travers les dents de Sam avec un arrière gout presque vicieux.

« Que veut tu dire par : elle mérite de savoir ?! » cria Paul en sortant par derrière. Il ouvrit violement la porte de la véranda.

Jared et Sam le suivirent en courant.

« Kim ! » appela Emily alors que je courais après Jared. Paul avait un sacré tempérament et je ne voulais pas que Jared se blesse à cause de quelque chose que j'aurais fait.

Jared et Paul se criaient dessus debout, à la lisière des bois. Sam était entre eux une main posée sur chacun d'eux en essayant de les calmer.

Je courais sur l'herbe humide du jardin.

« Hey, hey, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demandais' je les mains sur mes hanches ? J'essayais d'imiter le calme que mon père arborait lors des disputes entre Maman et Cynthia.

« Kim. » Jared plongea son regard dans la mien et j'eu un mouvement de recule. Au lieu de la douceur et de la chaleur que j'y trouvais habituellement, ses yeux étaient froids, durs et la colère y brillait.

Ils ont eu peur de moi. Il avait peur de moi.

« Regardes là ! » hurla Paul. « Tu veux une autre Emily ?! Est-ce vraiment ce dont on a besoin aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, c'est suffisamment difficile comme ça. On n'a pas besoin de plus de complications ! »

« Elle n'est pas une complication ! » rugit Jared qui se retourna pour faire face à Paul.

Paul se précipita sur Jared, poings levés. Mais, lorsqu'il arriva sur Jared, ses poings n'étaient plus levés. En fait, il n'avait plus de poings du tout. Je clignais des yeux devant ma vision devenue flou. Ou, peut être que c'était Paul qui devenait flou.

En premier, je cru qu'il s'agissait d'un ours. Il était assez grand pour en être un. Il en avait la fourrure, ainsi que les dents. Je pensais vraiment que s'en était un. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde.

Tout semblait indiqué que c'était un ours, hormis son visage. Le visage était… vicieux.

Un monstre. C'est le mot qui résonnait dans ma tête. Un monstre géant. Et puis, alors que je regardais ce loup géant qui s'était totalement emparé de Paul, il y eu tout à coup un deuxième loup. Mes yeux vacillaient entre les deux loups, puis se posèrent sur Jared qui était debout au milieu et qui à présent déchirait sa chemise.

Une sorte de grincement sonore émit de ma gorge, a immédiatement attiré l'attention de Jared… et des deux… choses au milieu de la cour. Mon esprit jonglait entre différentes options. Combat ou fuite. La dernière semblait être la meilleure décision à prendre. Je songeais aussi vaguement à crier. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon cerveau était surchargé et certainement pas en état de fonctionner correctement. J'avais l'impression d'être comme déconnecté de mon corps. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Ma bouche était grande ouverte comme j'arrivais à peine à respirer. Mes bras pendaient mollement de chaque côté de mon corps et mes genoux étaient mous. J'étais instable sur mes pieds et je chancelais. Je crois que je tremblais aussi un peu. Ou alors, c'était ma vision qui tourbillonnait. C'était difficile à dire.

J'avais l'impression d'être en apesanteur, comme si je me trouvais progressivement aspirée hors de mon corps. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais pas agréable non plus. Une partie éloignée de mon esprit enregistra un visage qui courait vers moi en criant quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

Puis, plus rien.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce soir. La suite demain soir. J'essayerais de pas poster trop tard, mais ça risque d'être difficile par ce qu'on reçoit du monde à diner demain soir... _

_Enfin. Alors vos avis? _

_Je sais, je suis sadique de coupée mainteant. Dans le prochain chapitre. Explication entre Kim et Jared. _

_Alors, comment réagira t'elle. Bien? Mal? Voudra t'elle predre ses distances le temps de faire le point? _


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonsoir tous le monde !_

_Alors, déjà un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment touchés !_

_**Morgane-nc** : LOL Tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre trois heures du mat pour connaitre la suite, ne t'en fais pas. Alors, j'espère que tu ne t'ai pas trop cassée la tête à essayer de trouver ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer maintenant… Ne t'en fais pas, bien que l'idée lui ait traversée l'esprit, Kim ne va pas s'enfuir… en fait, disons que ses jambes refuses de lui obéirent MDR ; Jared, va la mettre en confiance d'une manière tout à fait remarquable (disons qu'à ce moment là, toutes les filles voudraient être à la place de notre Kimi, je ne t'en dit pas plus, je suis sûre que dès que tu liras le fameux passage, tu comprendras pourquoi !) ; Que va faire Paul ? Bah rien ! Ça vaut mieux, je crois qu'il en a assez fait pour la soirée cet idiot ; Kim ne découvrira pas la raison des cicatrices d'Emily… Bref, le reste, je te laisse lire pour le découvrir ! P.S : moi aussi j'adore le petit truc du Kim Najera, d'ailleurs, cette histoire reviendra sur le tapis dans le chapitre 19._

_**Neysie** : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil, voilà la suite. Au fait, j'ai vu que tu avais reviewée une autre de mes fic (celle sur Harry Potter « Je te déteste, tu me détestes. Je t'aime, tu… ?) Je ne t'ai pas volée ton prénom MDR je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui a volée le mien, je m'appelle moi aussi Marina, mais moi, je suis plus âgée puisque je vais avoir 17 ans en décembre ! LOL_

_**Melle-a** : Merci beaucoup. Pour t'inscrire, c'est simple, tu clic tout en haut dans l'encadré bleu sur le mt Sign-up. Voilà !_

_**Mimily** : Mé non ! Ta remarque n'était pas pourri, d'ailleurs, j'ai lu ta review au moment où j'avais un petit coup de bluzz au sujet de la fic ( je commence un peu à stresser par ce que j'arrive à la fin de ma traduction. J'en suis au chapitre 21 et je voudrais vraiment que la fin soit traduite de la meilleure façon possible et en particulier l'épilogue qui est tout bonnement magnifique.). Bref, tout ça pour dire que ta remarque m'a bien fait rire !_

_**Sarah** : c'est vrai que ce chapitre ressemble au passage de New Moon. Bref, pour connaitre la réaction de Kim, bah, il te suffit de lire ^^ !!_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Moi sadique ? Pas du tout enfin ! LOL Et de rien pour les deux chapitre, c'était normal. Bref pour ta question. Oui je traduis seule, néanmoins je te mentirais si je prétendais ne pas m'aider de traducteurs. En revanche, je ne les utilise que rarement. Il faut vraiment que je sois bloquée sur un passage pour les utiliser. Voilà, si t'a d'autre question n'hésite pas !_

_**Aulandra17** : De rien pour les deux chapitres. C'est clair qu'elle l'a appris assez brutalement. Mais, bon il parait que c'est comme les pansements, plus on les arrache vite et moins ça fais mal non ? Non ? Ah bon. Alors je me tais, je crois que ça vaut mieux MDR._

_ : c'est claire que Paul est franchement con, mais je le comprends un peu. Il ne c'est pas encore imprégné et donc il ne peut pas comprendre ce que Jared éprouve. Pauvre Jared qui à lu le journal de Kim dis tu ?! Moi je dirais plutôt PAUVRE KIM !! En plus, elle n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette histoire._

_**Ayame-san86** : Je sais que je suis une sadique ! Et j'adore ça !!!!! Bref, je te laisse lire !_

_**Memelyne** : moi aussi ce passage était mon préféré. Il est clair qu'avoir un loup garou comme petit ami est loin d'être quelque chose de banale. En tout cas, je te remercie de dire que je traduis bien. J'espère vraiment qu'avec cette fic, les gens auront plus envi d'écrire sur ce couple qui, comme tu l'as dit, est mal connu des lecteurs. Bref, ne t'en fais pas, je suis RAVIE que ta review soi longue. Ça montre que tu as des choses à dire, des remarques à faire et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir ton avis ! Voilà la suite !_

_**!** : Il est clair que la réaction de Kim était tout à fait naturelle ! Bref, tu connaîtras le reste de sa « réaction. » en lisant ce chapitre qui est vraiment super !_

_**Alyssacullen** : Ne t'en fais pas pour le couple Kim et Jared, je pense qu'il en faut plus pour qu'ils en viennent à se séparer. Enfin, voilà la suite !_

_**Momiji64** : je sais que je suis sadique, presque tout le monde me l'a dit sur ce coup là ! Ze suite tu demandais ? La voilà !_

_**Bénédicte** : J'espère que sa réaction dans ce chapitre te semblera suffisamment réaliste ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Annecullen69** : Il est clair que l'épisode du journal… bah comme tu l'as dis, c'est la honte. Heureusement, Jared ne c'est pas trop moqué et il lui a fait comprendre qu'il trouvait cette idée alléchante. Aller, voici la suite !!_

_**Aneso** : Merci de me pardonner pour les reviews ! En tout cas, il est clair que c'était la honte pour Kim que Jared ait lu son journal, mais franchement, j'adore sa réaction ! Bon, il st clair qu'après tant de révélation elle va être bouleversée, mais tu verras, je suis sure que tu vas adorer ce chapitre !!!!!_

_**0906** : Clair ! Jared c'est un méchant garçon, mais franchement comment lui en vouloir ? Et puis, franchement, il a su se faire pardonner avec toutes ses caresses et ses bisous… Bref, il est claire qu'il n'y a pas suffisamment de garçons comme lui sur terre._

* * *

J'étais à moitié éveillée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormit pendant des années. J'avais la sensation de tomber dans le vide. Mais, ensuite je me sentis doucement revenir à la réalité. Le réveil apportait avec lui une quantité excessive de confusion et de souvenirs indésirables.

J'avais l'impression que des boules de coton étaient enfoncées dans mes oreilles. J'entendais comme une sorte de bourdonnement, des sons lointains qui auraient pu être des voix. Mais, je n'en était pas sur, ça aurait aussi très bien pu être un troupeau de mouches. Les voix ont progressivement augmentées et je commençais à attraper des brides de conversation.

« … tu crois qu'on devrait appeler un médecin… »

« …il ne faut pas la bouger. Elle pourrait s'être fait mal au cou… »

« …ce qui lui est arrivé… »

« …tout ça c'est de ta faute espèce d'idiot… »

« … si tu étais capable de te contrôler ne serais ce que deux minute… »

« … ce n'est pas le moment les garçons… »

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de l'endroit où je me trouvais. L'odeur âcre de l'herbe me piquait le nez et la lumière brillaient à travers mes paupières. Les voix continuaient de se disputer et je voulais leur dire d'arrêter, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

Puis, tout à coup, je me suis souvenu de ce qui c'était passé. Je me souvenais, mais c'était comme si je regardais un film de ma vie. Je me sentais comme détachée de mes souvenirs, comme s'ils étaient lointains. Mais, ce fut comme une sorte de déclic. Je commençais à émerger puisque je sentais mes mains trembler et un mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez.

J'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux et un gémissement involontaire m'échappa alors que mon mal de tête augmentait. Subitement, le silence ce fit autour de moi.

« Kim ? » appela Jared d'une voix douce. Je sentais la chaleur de son souffle sur mon visage. Sa voix était remplie d'inquiétude. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux même et je fus légèrement surprise par la proximité de Jared et le nombre de visages qui m'entouraient.

« Kim. » cette fois, mon nom sonna comme un soupir de soulagement.

J'eu une sorte de flash back. Il me montrait un peu plus tôt dans la journée en train de courir hors de la maison après trois garçons… et Jared, me regardant avec des yeux terrifiants. Maintenant ? ils ne l'étaient plus. Ils étaient chauds et d'une belle couleur chocolat. Cette couleur qui m'avait toujours attirée.

Je me suis brusquement éloignée de lui alors qu'un cri terrifié m'échappait. Il hésita, surpris de ma réaction et je voyais clairement la confusion ressortir sur son visage. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'étais sur mes deux pieds. Tous tournait autour de moi si bien que j'eu un léger étourdissement, mes jambes étaient à cet instant comparable à de la gélatine. Je pouvais maintenant voir Sam, Emily et Paul qui étaient accroupis autour de moi qui me regardaient fixement, surpris. Tous, sauf Sam.

Il me regardait méfiant. Dans un mouvement fluide, il se leva sans me quitter des yeux.

« Kim, calme-toi. Essaye de te détendre un peu d'accord ? » demanda t'il d'une voix apaisante. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. » grinçais' je la gorge sèche. J'avalais ma salive de travers et toussais violement. Sam s'approcha lentement de moi.

« Pourquoi n'irions nous pas à l'intérieur pour en discuter ? » suggéra t'il en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

Il y eu une explosion de bruit et avant que je comprenne ce qui se passait, Jared était entre Sam et moi, une de ses mains sur le bas de mon dos et l'autre sur la poitrine de Sam.

« Ne la touche pas ! » dit il en colère.

« Jared ! » dit Sam exaspéré. Sam ne regardait cependant pas Jared. Non, il me regardait moi. Jared ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce que je m'éloigne de lui. Sa main se tendit automatiquement vers moi mais, voyant que je ne la prenais pas, il se tourna vers moi.

« Non, non, non, non, non. » c'était la seule chose que j'étais capable de dire. On aurait cru un vieux disque rayé. Mes jambes fonctionnaient toutes seules alors que je marchais lentement en arrière. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais et manquais de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Je ne savais même pas que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que je sente l'écorce d'un arbre me griffer le cou.

Je me laisse glisser le long de l'arbre sans tenir compte des cris autour de moi et tire mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Mon esprit était toujours ébranlé par les événements.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je me rendormais jusqu'à ce que je me réveille à cause d'une sensation étrange et d'un bruit qui lui était plus qu'étrange.

La sensation était celle d'une chaleur écrasante ça ressemblait à ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est sur le point de prendre un coup de soleil. Le bruit était grondant et profond, comme si quelqu'un trainait un rocher sur une râpe à fromage. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour connaître la source de ces étranges effets.

Jared.

Il venait de passer ses jambes sous les miennes, avait passé un bras dans mon dos et me tenait contre lui. Sa respiration ressemblait à un ronflement dans mon oreille. J'étouffais un cri de peur et essayais de me dégager de son emprise. Il resserra son étreinte en tournant la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de ce qui m'effrayait. Il n'avait pas compris que c'était de lui dont j'avais peur jusqu'à se que son regard se pose sur moi. Ses bras se sont détendus et il me lâcha brusquement. Il se leva et s'éloigna un peu.

« C'est bon » soupira t'il. « Je resterais ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

« Merci. » dis' je d'une voix gauche. Un silence inconfortable s'installa durant plusieurs minutes. Je remarquais que nous étions à présent seuls. Les autres avaient dus rentrer et je m'en sentais soulagée. Je tremblais encore à la fois de froid et de peur. Plusieurs fois, je vis Jared commencer à avancer doucement vers moi, les bras tendus, s'arrêter, hésiter puis, retourner à sa place.

« Kim. » déclara t'il enfin. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Non ! » répondis' je en paniquant soudain. « Je ne pense pas qu'on en ait besoin. »

« Kim, tu ne peux pas simplement en rester là. » insista Jared. « Tu ne peux pas ignorer ce qui est arrivé. »

Je secoue la tête en désaccord.

« Ecoute, je sais que lorsque tu vois ou entends des choses que tu ne comprend pas, tu les efface de ta mémoire. Mais là, tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Je le regarde avec colère.

« Qui t'a raconté ça ? » j'ai exigé.

« Ta mère. » m'avoua t'il un peu honteux. Je secouais de nouveau la tête en évitant son regard. Le silence retomba et durant longtemps. Je pouvais sentir son regard ennuyé sur moi, mais je refusais de la regarder.

« Kim, j'ai besoin de t'expliquer… j'ai besoin de t'expliquer ce que tu as vu, ce qui c'est passé. » Comme je ne répondais pas, il poursuivit. « Nous, enfin, les Quileutes je veux dire, nous avons un secret que la plupart des membres de la tribu ne connaissent pas. Tu vois, certains d'entre nous, comme moi, Sam et Paul, et bien, ont peux… » Il fait une pause et reprend son souffle. Il enfoui ensuite son visage dans ses mains en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. « Je ne voulais pas que tu le découvre de cette façon. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur, je… je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Je clignote des yeux à plusieurs reprises en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Je ne comprends pas. » répondis' je perdue.

« Je sais. » dit il en passant une main nerveuse à travers ses cheveux noirs. Il leva son regard sur le plafond que formaient les feuillages des arbres. « Kim, moi, Sam et Paul, on a quelque chose dans notre sang. Et, cette chose, nos grands pères aussi l'avait. » Il fit une pause et respira profondément. « Et, cette… chose, ou appelle là comme tu voudras… eh elle nous fait changer lorsqu'on atteint un certain âge. Tu vois, ça arrive un jour comme un autre ou tu vas bien. Et puis, tu commence à te sentir mal, comme si tu avais la grippe. Et ensuite, quand tu te réveille, la première chose dont tu prends conscience… c'st que tu n'es plus humain. » il secoua la tête comme si soudain, il regrettait ses paroles. « Je veux dire… tu reste un homme à l'intérieur. Mais à l'extérieur. Eh bien... tu es un loup. »

Son annonce me fit l'effet d'une bombe et je m'étranglais moi-même avec ma propre salive.

« Pardon ? » je demande le souffle court.

« Cette chose Kim… » il s'arrêta un instant. « Elle me fait me transformer en loup parfois. Quand je suis en colère ou bouleversé… »il se tut un moment. « Et, parfois en d'autres circonstances. Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, c'était Sam et Paul se transformer. »

« Ne sois pas stupide Jared ! » Dis' je d'une voix monotone. « Ce genre de choses… ça ne ce peut pas ! Les gens ne peuvent pas se transformer en loup. »

« Kim, tu l'as vu ! » insista t'il.

« Non ! Non, je n'ai rien vu ! » protestais' je en secouant la tête. « Je n'ai rien vu du tout. »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? » me demanda t'il un peu blessé.

Je secouais la tête, mes lèvres tremblant trop pour parler.

« Tu ne me laisse pas la choix alors. » dit-il en se tenant le plus droit possible. Il commença à hotter sa chemise puis, ses chaussures qu'il laissa tomber dans un coin. Je plaquais mes mains sur mes yeux lorsqu'il commençait à baisser son short.

« Jared. » paniquais' je. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te montre la vérité. » me répondit-il.

J'ai soigneusement ouvert les yeux en cachant de l'une de mes mains la moitié inférieure de son corps.

« Regarde mes yeux. » m'ordonna t'il. Je me noie immédiatement dans ses iris. « Ne détourne pas le regard. » murmura t'il. J'acquiesçais lentement.

Il commença à trembler un peu, et puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne flou. Je dus plisser les yeux pour ne pas lâcher son regard. Puis, juste devant moins, l'impossible se produit.

Jared a littéralement explosé dans un craquement sonore. De la fourrure remplaça sa peau dorée. Je perdu de vu ses yeux lorsque ses jambes se transformèrent en quatre pattes et qu'un museau apparu clairement sur son visage canin. Je reculais contre l'arbre terrifiée, mais en tenant ma promesse, je cherchais, puis trouvais ses yeux. Ils étaient beaucoup plus hauts et beaucoup plus grands. Et, si c'était possible, ils étaient plus profonds, mais ils étaient les mêmes.

« Oh… mon Dieu… » j'arrivais à peine à respirer. « Jared… tu es un loup. » devant ma réplique, je le vis se secouer et grogner un peu comme s'il riait. Et… il sourirait. Il me souriait ! Sa langue pendait sur le côté d'une façon presque comique. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute rit. Il fit quelques pas en avant, mais s'arrêta lorsque je reculais. Maintenant, je le croyais. Mais, ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'étais pas effrayée pour autant. Il se recula doucement et plongeait son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient tellement expressifs, que je pouvais presque entendre sa voix dans ma tête en train de me dire de me calmer. Je l'observais et puis, tout à coup… il se transforma de nouveau en l'homme que je connaissais. Jared. Je garçon que j'aimais. On ne se lâchait pas du regard, même lorsque Jared enfila son short. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre sa chemise ou ses chaussures et marcha vers moi à moitié nu, une expression solennelle sur le visage.

« Maintenant, que penses-tu de moi ? » me demanda t'il avec un rire nerveux.

Je me laissais simplement tomber par terre. Jared vînt s'assoir à côté de moi puis, comme il réalise son erreur s'empresse de me demander.

« Ça va ? »

J'acquiesçais lentement.

« Dis quelque chose s'il te plait. » m'a t'il supplié.

« Que veux tu que je te dise ? »

« Que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir loin de moi. » je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi brutal.

« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir loin de toi. » dis' je. « Du moins, pas temps que tu es comme ça. » ajoutais' je.

« Je peux vivre avec ça. » a-t-il répondu en traçant un cercle sur mon genou nu. Il était calme.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te l'ai dit ? » me demanda t'il soudainement en me regardant intensément.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas par ce que je suis aussi un loup garou ? » plaisantais' je alors qu'une montée d'adrénaline me donna un vertige. L'expression sérieuse de Jared me prit au dépourvu. Mes yeux se creusèrent sous le choc.

« Non. » me dit il en souriant. « Juste une adolescente. » Je lui donnais un coup de poing dans le bras mais tressailli lorsque on poing entra en collision avec celui-ci qui était aussi dur que du fer.

« Ok, alors pourquoi ? » repris' je.

Jared s'empara de ma main et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« Eh bien, ça a un rapport avec ce que je suis. » expliqua t'il. « C'est ce qu'on appelle l'imprégnation… et c'est compliqué… mais, ça ne l'es pas non plus… en même temps. »

« Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas compliqué du tout. » dis' je sarcastique. Il souleva un sourcil. « Désolée. Continue. » l'ai-je encouragé. Il prit une autre grande inspiration. S'il continuait comme ça, il finirait en hyperventilation.

« Eh bien, l'imprégnation, c'est lorsque l'on trouve la personne parfaite pour nous. Notre moitié si tu préfère. On n'a pas besoin de la chercher, lorsqu'on la trouve, on le sait. »

« Wow. » soufflais' je en regardant mes mains. « C'est très profond. »

« Ouais, ça l'est. » lorsque je relevais les yeux, il me regardait de cette manière qui me faisait tourner la tête et me retournait l'estomac. Il semblait désespéré et heureux à la fois.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » demandais' je alors que j'avais du mal à respirer.

« Dans la langue des gens normaux ? » Il était clair qu'une autre explication de loup n'aiderait pas à me faire comprendre facilement.

Jared sourit et effleura mes lèvres de son pouce.

« Ça signifie… » il se pencha vers moi et captura mes lèvres. Ses mains chaudes étaient posées sur la peau nue de ma taille, découverte par mon débardeur qu'il remontait. Nos lèvres bougeaient en harmonie. Il s'éloigna au bout de quelques secondes.

« Que je t'aime. » finit il.

Il s'éloigna, attendant ma réaction. Je rougis et détournais le regard. Il empoigna mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de dire quoi que ce soit. » ajoute t'il rapidement. « Ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Je peux attendre que tu sois prête. »

« Jared. » soupirais' je en prenant son visage entre mes main. Je le tire vers le bas pour que se rencontres pour un bref instant. Je le regardais timidement.

« Ouais ? » demanda-t-il en dessinant de petits cercles sur la peau nue de mon dos.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

_Bon, voilà c'est tout pour ce soir. J'espère que la réaction de Kim vous aura semblée assez réaliste et que ce chapitre vous aura plus. En tout cas n'hésiter pas à faire des remarques dans vos reviews qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, l'important c'est qu'elles soient constructives !!_

_Bref, la suite demain soir !_

_BISOUS !! ^^_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Neyssie** : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut ! Voilà la suite._

_: LOL, voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira._

_**Morgane-nc** : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut ! Il est claire que Jared est trop sexy surtout quand il enlève son short ! Bon, bien que Kim ne voit rien, je crois qu'on peut parfaitement imaginer la scène… Mais, non ne désespères pas ! Si ce n'est pas un loup garou qui s'imprègne de toi, ce sera un super garçon, hyper mignon qui aura le coup de foudre ! ^^_

_**Memelyne** : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. C'est une très belle preuve d'amour la réaction de Kim. Il est clair qu'après tous ce qu'ils ont vécus, ils n'auraient pas puent se séparer pour ça ! C'est vrai que Jared a vraiment très bien sut lui expliquer ce qu'était l'imprégnation et la mettre en confiance. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant ! Voici la suite qui, j'espère te plaira autant si ce n'est plus, que les autres chapitres._

_**Aulandra17** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plut ! Voilà la suite !_

_**Momiji64** : LOL je ne suis pas sur que tu te serais enfui… comment partir lorsqu'on a un mec hyper sexy qui se déshabille devant nous ? Et puis, ça aurait été bête qu'elle parte, par ce que si elle l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aime. Bon, comme tu semble impatiente de connaître la suite, je vais te laisser lire !_

_**!** : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Merci beaucoup. Ta review m'a vraiment touchée, comme toujours d'ailleurs. J'espère que la suite te plaira et si jamais tu as des question sur la fic, ou autre, n'hésite pas !_

_**Bénédicte** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai autant plus ! Bon, voici la suite !_

_**Sarah** : Je suis contente que même si ça ne c'est pas passé comme tu l'avais imaginée, cette version t'ai plut ! Bon maintenant je te laisse lire et vraiment, un grand merci pur ta review !!_

_**Alyssacullen** : Je suis heureuse que tu ait aimé ce chapitre. C'est vrai que Kim répond vite au « je t'aime » de Jared. Mais maintenant, je pense qu'elle a plus confiance en elle. Elle est sur qu'il tient vraiment à elle et, maintenant, toutes ces questions qu'elles se posaient et qui la faisaient douter ont enfin obtenu des réponses ! Voilà la suite !_

_**Annecullen** : Mais qui n'aurait pas hurler ? Surtout quand on sait qu'il se met TOUT NU ! Mais qu'elle idiote qu'elle ne regarde pas en dessus du torse ! Moi, je ne me serais pas gênée pour me rincer l'œil !_

_**0906** : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !_

_**Aneso** : ouf, tu me rassure ! Je sais que ça étonne de voir que Kim avoue aussi vite ses sentiments à Jared. Mais, comme je l'ai dis à une autre revieweuse, je pense que maintenant elle a plus confiance en elle et surtout en Jared. Elle avait des doutes à son sujet. Et beaucoup de questions sans réponses (pourquoi c'est t'il intéressé à elle du jour au lendemain ?) Maintenant qu'elle comprend, elle n'a plus peur d'être trahi !_

_Maintenant, je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à tous ceux qui adore la meute car ici on a le droit à **du Sam, de l'Emily, du Quil, du Jacob et bien sur, du Jared et du Kim !!!**_

_Autre chose. Une pensée pour **Stephenie Meyer** qui a été **accusée de plagiat** pa les autorités et qui je crois (j'en suis pas sur) vas être traînée en justice. Bref perso, je a soutiens de tout mon cœur et j'espère que les français seront nombreux à le faire !!!_

_

* * *

_

Selon Mr Peta, les garçons de la Push « tombaient comme des mouches. »

Selon Jared, ils étaient en train se changer… en loups.

Beaucoup d'entre eux s'absentaient en milieu de semaine et revenaient du jour au lendemain. La plupart des enseignants et des administrateurs s'étaient entretenus à ce sujet mais n'avaient trouvés aucune, explication. Même Mr Peta le célèbre théoricien de la conspiration, avait renoncé à essayer de trouver la raison de toutes ces étrangetés quelques semaines après ses collègues.

Sam disait que les aînés avaient parlés au proviseur, qui avait parlé aux administrateurs, qui eux, s'étaient entretenues avec es professeurs.

Je commençais à croire que les aînés avaient bien plus de contrôle sur nous que l'on ne le pensait. Jared, m'avais expliqué qu'ils étaient les seuls à savoir ce qui leur arrivaient en dehors de la meute et de quelques personnes de leur entourage. Ils essayaient de les aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Au début, je pensais qu'ils aimaient simplement avoir un certain pouvoir. Mais, avec toutes ces transformations qui s'enchainaient, je pus voir comment les aînés préservaient la meute du chaos.

Le suivant à se transformer après Jared fut Embry qui vivait à trois maisons de chez moi. Puis, ce fut le tour de Jacob Black, un type complètement insouciant qui était avec moi en cours de chimie. Ensuite, ce fut Quil Atarea, qui était la personne la plus drôle que je connaisse. Lorsque j'étais chez Sam, je n'avais pas le droit de me balader seule dans la maison sauf si j'étais accompagnée de Jared. Bien sur, j'étais loin de m'en plaindre, mais, ce n'était pas évident lorsque je voulais aller dans la salle de bain. Apparemment, traîner avec une bande de jeunes loups garous instables n'était pas la chose la plus sécuritaire pour moi. En parlant de l'instabilité des loups garous, j'avais, au cour de ces deux dernières semaines assistées à plusieurs transformations.

J'en avais vue deux (sans prendre en compte celles qui avaient eues lieu sous mes yeux la nuit où j'avais tous découvert.) Ce coup là, je n'eu pas de malaise et m'étais simplement contentée de me sentir étourdis et on m'avait emmenée m'allonger dans une chambre. Malgré tout, j'étais restée sur mes pieds. Mais, pour ma défense il fallait reconnaitre que de voir les meilleurs amis de son petit copain exploser en loups géants n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à regarder. Vous devez penser que j'étais complètement folle de vouloir assister à ça. D'ailleurs, je ne le nierais pas. Mais, la transformation faisait partie de Jared, comme il faisait partit de moi. Et pour cela, même si ça m'effrayais, je me forçais à surmonter ma peur pour lui.

Pour Jared. Encore et toujours pour Jared.

« Kim. » appela la voix préoccupée de Jared qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Je clignais des yeux en reprenant mes esprits et rencontrait son regard. Il était assit à l'autre bout du divan, les pieds posés sur la table basse.

« Huh ? » demandais' je. M'avait il parlé ? Si s'était le cas, j'étais bien trop absorbée par mes pensées pour m'en rendre compte.

« Je te demandais si ça allait ? » répéta t'il un peu affolé par mon état second. Il me fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre pourquoi il semblait aussi inquiet. Et puis, tout me revînt en mémoire. Il y avait eu un incident au cour du quel Paul et Embry c'étaient battus. Leur lutte était rapidement devenue enragée alors qu'ils étaient sous la forme de loups qui ne cessaient de se grogner dessus. Il n'y avait rien eu de grave, mais avoir assistée à tous ça m'avais un peu remuée.

« Oh, oui, je vais bien. » répondis' je en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as très mauvaise mine. On dirait que tu es malade. » me dit il en parcourant mon visage d'un air préoccupé. Je plissais le nez.

« Merci beaucoup. » lui ait je répondus sarcastiquement. Le visage de Jared se décomposa en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. Avant de ne pouvoir entamer ce qui était à coup sur une grande et longue chaîne d'excuses, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce par derrière. Quil entra, pousser par Jacob qui rirait aux éclats surement à cause de l'une de leur blague. Quil trébucha et failli me tomber dessus. Jared fut sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et éloigna Quil de moi, avant qu'il ne m'écrase.

« Fais attention enfin ! » grogna t'il.

« Hey, calme-toi mec ! » riait Quil en posant une main sur l'épaule de Jared.

Jared leva les yeux au ciel incapable de rester fâcher après son ami bien longtemps.

« Kimmy n'est pas aussi fragile que tu semble le croire. Pas vrai Kimmy ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » dis' je lasse en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

« Kimmy. » a-t-il raillé en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil à côté du divan.

« Flyboy. » j'ai répondu en souriant. Les autres poussèrent des acclamations joyeuses. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer le regard dégouté de Quil à la mention de ce malheureux incident.

La semaine dernière, Jared était revenu de sa patrouille. A peine était t'il entré qu'il fut prit d'une crise de rire incontrôlable. Apparemment, il avait patrouillé avec Jacob et Quil. Quil avait prit de l'avance sur les deux autres sans faire attention. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour voir où les autres étaient une mouche avait volée droit dans sa bouche. Selon Jared, Quil n'arrivant pas à la faire sortir avait fini par l'avaler.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui ais raconté ça ! Sale traître ! » murmura Quil en fusillant du regard Jared qui avait du mal à rester droit tellement il riait.

« Tu ne devrais pas l'embêter. » répondu Jared en se tenant les côtes. « Elle est dangereuse quand elle est en colère. »

« Je crois que je la préfère lorsqu'elle est timide et qu'elle s'évanoui tout le temps. » grogna Quil énervé par les rires de ses amis.

Sam sortit de la cuisine pour connaitre la raison des rires bruyants des garçons. Emily était derrière lui, sa main dans la sienne. Elle était rouge et légèrement échevelée. J'avais le sentiment qu'ils avaient fait bien plus dans cette cuisine que de simples muffins.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Sam en nous regardant chacun à notre tour.

« C'est Kim qui se moque de moi. » gémit Quil. Sam me regarda étonné. Je tressailli intérieurement devant son regard. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il y avait quelque chose chez Sam qui faisait que je n'étais jamais totalement à l'aise en sa présence. J'ignorais si s'était à cause de mes préjugés antérieurs ou, le fait qu'il soit, comme Jared me l'avait expliqué, l'Alpha et, qu'il commandait presque toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

« Bien. » dit il, une lueur d'humour brillant dans ses yeux. « On a besoin de quelqu'un qui pourra empêcher ta tête de grossir d'avantage. »

Jared s'approcha de moi, la jalousie se peignant sur son visage. Je roulais des yeux devant sa possessivité. « T'as qu'à t'en charger toi-même. » Il enveloppa ses bras autour de ma taille et me tire sur ses genoux.

« Oh fait Jared ? » demanda Emily. « Tu as pensé à demander l'autorisation aux parents de Kim pour le feu ? »

« Le feu ? » demandais' je en regardant Jared un peu déroutée.

« Oups. » répondit Jared en me regardant d'un air coupable.

« Jared ! » s'exclama Emily avec désapprobation. « Tu as la mémoire d'un mouche ! »

Quil se raidi dans le fauteuil.

« Pouvons nous ne pas parler de tout ce qui a un rapport avec le fait de voler s'il vous plait ? » pria t'il mal à l'aise.

Jared et moi nous levons pour rejoindre le hall tandis que le reste des occupants du salon éclatent de rire et continuent de se moquer de ce pauvre Quil. Je me sentis presque mal d'avoir amenée un peu plus tôt le sujet sur le tapis. Presque. Mais, je détestais le surnom de Kimmy plus que tout, ce qui empêcha ma conscience de me rattraper.

« Où allons-nous ? » demandais' je alors qu'il tenait sa veste ouverte devant moi. J'enfilais le lourd tissu encore chaud.

« Demander l'autorisation à tes parents pour le feu. » a-t-il répondu en passant un bras autour de ma taille alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

« Tu ne me demande pas mon avis ? » demandais' je.

« Non. » répondit t'il avec un sourire alors qu'il tenait la portière de sa voiture ouverte. Je me retournais pour le regarder intriguée. « Tu n'as pas le choix. »

« L'ai' je déjà eu ? » grommelais' je en montant dans la camionnette que Jared et Quil se partageaient. J'étais heureuse que Jacob est enfin terminé de restaurer cette voiture sur la quelle il travaillait depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Ainsi, la camionnette n'était plus divisée par trois, mais par deux.

« Tu as toujours le choix Kim. » déclara Jared soudain devenu grave. Il était à présent installé sur le siège du conducteur et me regardait intensément. Je gémi et attachais ma ceinture de sécurité avant de me tourner face à lui. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le força à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'ai choisi. Je t'ai choisi dès le début. » Soupirais' je. « Et, je te choisirais toujours quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il me sourit largement, me tira et m'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser dura de longues secondes. Je savais que ça n'aurais pas été le cas si nous n'avions pas été seuls. C'est pourquoi j'en profitais un maximum. Je m'éloignais lentement de lui en essayant de reprendre ma respiration, aussi rouge qu'il m'était possible de l'être.

Jared me regarda durant encore quelques secondes, ses doigts me caressant la gorge.

Finalement, je me retournais face au pare brise et pointais la route de mon doigt.

« Très bien wolf-boy. » le taquinais' je. « En avant ! »

* * *

_La suite demain soir ! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Le chapitre de demain promet d'être vraiment génial ! _

_Un indice ? Bah une petite partie de Cache-Cache dnas la foret avec des loups garous. Ca vous dit? Moi je répond PRESENTE !_

_Reviews? _

_BISOUS !! ^^_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! _

_Alors merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçus et qui ont été nombreuses : _

_**alyssacullen** : c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dnas ce chapitre. Il sert surtout à montrer que Kim est bien accéptée par le reste de la meute et qu'elle c'est habituée au mode de vie de Jared. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, pour ma part, c'est mon préféré !_

_**Morgane-nc** : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai autant plus, mais, je crois que ce n'est rien par rapport au chapitre que je poste, car celui là est tout bonnement génial ! Il est mon préféré !! J'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour toi ^^_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Je te remerci pour tous tes compliments, je peux t'assurer qu'une fois cette trduction achevée, j'en commencerais une autres sur Jared et Kim que je commencerais à poster des que j'en aurais traduis une bonne partie. Bref, voilà la fameuse partie de cache cache que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à traduire ! Au programme, amour, comédie et une larme de suspense. _

_**memelyne** : LOL je crois que Quil est carréménet traumatisé oui ! Jared est effectivement possesif avec KIm, mais ce n'est pas qu'avec Sam, je t'assure qu'il agit comme ça avec tout le monde. Disons qu'il est très protecteur. ^^_

_**Bénédicte** : La partie de cache cache à lieu juste avant le feu... celui ci sera décrit dnas le prochain chapitre. _

_**sarah** : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut ! Voici la suite !_

_**momiji64** : La fic suit effectivement le cour du livre. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, à ce moment de l'histoire, les nouveaux nés de Seattle s'apprètent à attaquer les Cullen. D'ici quelques chapitres donc, les loups garous se prépareront au combat. Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !_

_**Aulandra17** : Je suis contnte ue tu ais aimée ! Je suis certaine que tu vas aimer la partie de cache cache... enfin, ce sera à toi de me le dire ^^_

_**ForgiveMeAgain** : J'ai vu que tu avais reviewée pas mal de chapitre ce qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_**annecullen69**: je suis heureuse que tu aime autant ! Voici la suite, qui, je pense (non, j'en suis certaine !!!) te plaia beaucoup !_

_**Neyssie** : Voici la suite qui est l'un des chapitres pour lequel j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à traduire pour le moment..._

_**oceania** : Il est clair qu'il est rare de voir Kim sortir de sa carapace, encore plus pournarguer les gens, et encore plus de plus pour narguer des loups garous !!!! MDR_

_**Aneso** : LOL Ne t'en fait pas, Jared n'est pas seulement possessif avec Kim devant Sam, mais avec tout le monde !!! Tu le verra dnas les prochains chapitres. J'espère que tu es toujours aussi préssée de voir la partie de cache cache par ce que, la voilà !!  
_

* * *

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je m'inquiétais. Ils sont vraiment devenu bizarres. » je remarque une fois de retour dans la camionnette de Jared. Je collais un sourire sur mon visage et fit un signe de la main à ma mère qui avait le visage collé contre la fenêtre du salon et nous faisait de grands signes. Nous venons de sortir de la maison après avoir parlés du feu de camps à mes parents. D'ailleurs, ils semblaient être plus enthousiastes que moi à l'idée que je passe la soirée avec Jared et ses amis.

« Tu exagères. Ils ne sont pas bizarres. » déclara Jared en souriant.

« Ils nous ont pratiquement mit à la porte ! » ai-je répondu. « Ils avaient hâtes que je sorte avec mon susceptible copain et ses amis physiquement instables. »

« Je ne suis pas susceptible. » nia Jared. « Non mais franchement, à quoi est ce que tu t'attendais ? Leur fille sort avec un membre de la royauté tribale ! » Je me retourne brusquement pour voir son visage.

« Quoi ? » La voiture s'arrête brutalement au milieu de la rue alors que Jared appui sur le frein d'un coup sec sous le coup de la surprise. Son expression m'indiquait clairement qu'il ne pensait pas dire cela à haute voix.

« C'est juste que…euh…je veux dire… ils ne m'aiment pas seulement par ce que je suis moi…mais….euh…tu sais, ils veulent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et…euh…bah… »

« Que veux-tu dires par Royauté ? » de demande soupçonneuse.

« Euh rien… c'est juste… ma langue qui a fourchée. »

« Ta langue qui a fourchée ? » appuyais' je en croisant les bras.

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-il en me regardant embarrassé. Je n'étais pas étonnée de sa réaction et encore moi devant son manque de coopération.

« Tu as parlé de royauté dans le sens Roi et Reine ? »

« Je ne voulais pas vraiment parler de royauté. » déclara lentement Jared en choisissant ses mots avec soin. « Mais, disons que maintenant, je suis quelqu'un d'assez haut placé… tu sais, à cause de la mutation… des loups… »

J'essayais de réfléchir attentivement à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Kim ? » appela prudemment Jared en prenant une de mes mains dans les siennes. Je ne répondis rien. « Kim, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas censé de parler de ça. »

« C'est pour ça que mes parents réagissent comme ça. » dis' je tout à coup en comprenant ce qui arrivait. « Ils ne sont pas heureux par ce que j'ai enfin trouvé un garçon que j'aime. Ce n'est qu'une question de politique. Ils t'apprécient par ce que tu es quelqu'un d'important. Par ce que les aînés leurs ont dit que… »

« Non, non Kim. Ce n'est pas ça du tout. » me contredis Jared avec ferveur. « Ils sont contents de te voir heureuse. Et que les aînés leurs aient dit quelque chose ou pas n'y changerait rien. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, on aurait quand même été ensemble. C'est notre destin. »

« C'est un mensonge et tu le sais. » je dis d'une voix dure en regardant par la fenêtre en colère.

Un silence profond s'installe pendant plusieurs minutes. Il fut interrompu lorsque Jared remit la camionnette en marche et qu'il prit la direction de la maison de Sam et Emily. Je restais silencieuse, en fulminant de l'intérieur. Je me doutais bien que l'ambition débordante de ma sœur devait bien venir de quelqu'un, mais j'étais loin de ma douter qu'ils plaçaient mon statut social au dessus de mon bonheur. Je sentais le regard de Jared sur moi, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il reportait son attention sur la route. Tout à coup, je me sentis mal de la avoir crié dessus. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si mes parents n'étaient que des grimpeurs d'échelle, marchant sur leur propre fille pour attendre le sommet de l'arbre. Je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

« Alors, tu es comme un roi, ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demandais' je doucement sans oser le regarder tellement j'avais honte de moi. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, un sourire de soulagement sur le visage.

« Pas vraiment, Sam serait le roi car il est l'Alpha. Je suis plus une sorte de prince… un des nombreux princes. »

« Alors, qu'est e que ça fait de moi ? » demandais' je en craignant presque sa réponse.

« Une princesse en attente ? » répondit-il en riant.

« Ça n'existe pas ! » riais' je « Et même si ça existait, je ne voudrais pas en être une. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Jared blessé par ma déclaration. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait mal comprit mes paroles.

« Jared, une dame d'honneur était la plupart du temps une servante de la reine. Je ne veux pas être une bonne ! »

« Mais, être une princesse, tu voudrais bien ? » appuya t'il plein d'espoir.

« Peut être. » répondis' je taquine.

« Mais, uniquement si c'est moi ton prince hein ? » persista t'il.

« Jared ! » protestais' je. « Si tu tiens à faire des métaphores de ce genre, il faut vraiment que tu apprenne d'avantage sur les familles royale. Dans ce scénario, si tu étais un prince, tu serais mon frère ! »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Jared. « Oh, ça ne fais rien alors. Oublis ce que j'ai dis. »

On arriva dans l'allée de Sam. Je Jared gara la camionnette.

« Bien. » répondis' je en prenant sa main. « De quoi parlions-nous ? »

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

Nous étions tous entassés dans la camionnette de Quil et Jared, en direction de la plage. Et quand je dis tous, je veux dire, tout l monde : Sam, Emily, Paul, Quil, Jared, moi ainsi que les deux derniers à avoir rejoins la meute, c'est-à-dire Seth et Leah Clearwater. Donc, on était vraiment serré. Il ne manquait que Jacob Black. Jared m'a dit qu'il allait chercher un ami (il s'était presque étouffer en disant cela, ce qui me fit penser que cet « ami » était peut être une fille.) et que, comme sa maison était près de la plage, il nous rejoindrait directement là bas.

Heureusement, sur ce coup la, les garçons avaient fait preuve de galanterie (ou alors, Sam les avait menacés.) et Emily moi avons été installées dans la cabine. J'étais sur les genoux de Jared et Emily sur ceux de Sam. Quil conduisait et le reste de la meute était montés à l'arrière de la camionnette.

Il nous fallu deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour arriver à destination.

Une fois arrivé, j'aidais Emily à porter une tonne de sacs de nourriture de la camionnette jusqu'à des tables en bois un peu plus loin.

A quelques mètres de là un énorme feu de joie brulait, entouré par plusieurs rondins de bois blanchis par les sels marins.

« Vas retrouver Jared Kim. » me dit Emily alors que je commençais à préparer les hots dog. « Je crois qu'ils sont allés chercher de bois pour le feu dans cette direction. » elle me montra le haut de la colline non loin de la foret.

« Tu es sur ? » lui demandais' je. « Ça ne m'ennuis pas de te donner un coup de main. »

« Kim, si tu continu comme ça, tu vas me mettre au chômage. » me répondit elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je pars donc. Je monte au sommet de la colline et part en direction des bois. Je n'avais pas fais dix mètres, que je sentis mes pieds quitter la terre. Je me retrouvais la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air.

« Jared ! » criais' je en m'accrochant comme je pouvais à lui de toutes mes forces. Il m'était difficile de respirer en riant autant « Poses moi ! »

« Quoi ? Je suis désolé, je ne t'entends pas ! » me taquine t'il en tournant sur lui-même.

« Jared ! Je vais être malade ! » haletais' je. Il s'arrêta si soudainement que j'eu l'impression que mon estomac continuait de tourner sur lui-même. Il me posa alors sur mes pieds en riant toujours autant. Ses doigts commencèrent à se balader sur mon ventre et, il commença à me chatouiller. Je me tordais dans ses bras en riant encore plus.

« Aller. » dit il une fois que j'avais récupérée mon souffle. « Allons retrouver les autres. » Il ne nous a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour les trouver. Ils criaient assez fort pour qu'on les entende à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Qui est partant un une petit « chacun pour soi ? » demanda Quil. Seth se dépêcha d'approuver suivi de sa sœur qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Je fis de même.

« Ça ressemble à un cache-cache. » me chuchota Jared.

« Cache-cache ? »remarquais' je sceptique. « La dernière fois que j'y ai joué, je devais avoir neuf ans. »

« C'est dur le cache-cache. » répondit Embry sur la défensive. « Et pour cette insulte, Jared, c'est toi qui t'y colle ! » Je sentis l'emprise d Jared autour de ma taille se resserrer.

« Elle ne reste pas seule. Les bois sont dangereux. » Grogna t'il.

« Viens Jared. Kim est une grande fille. » Défendit Quil. « En plus, nous serons avec elle dans les bois. Il ne lui arrivera rien. »

Après plusieurs minutes supplémentaires de persuasion Jared fini par admettre que je ne pourrais pas être plus en sécurité avec cinq loups garous. Petit à petit, tous les garçons commencèrent à se disperser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de Leah et moi. Je lui lançais un regard prudent pour découvrir qu'elle me regardait fixement.

« Tu vas perdre tu sais. » me dit elle sévèrement. Je la regardais sans comprendre. « Il peu sentir ton odeur. » ajouta t'elle. Je ne savais pas comment prendre son commentaire. De toute façon, elle ne me donnait aucune chance. Je savais très bien qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas vraiment. « Dirige toi vers le ruisseau en touchant le moins de choses possible et déplace toi continuellement. Tu auras plus de chances comme ça. » J'hochais la tête pour la remercier, car j'avais un peu peur de lui parler et elle disparue à son tour dans la forêt.

Je partis de mon côté. Le soleil venait de se coucher et il commençait à faire nuit. Je suivais les conseils de Leah à la lettre, ben que cela s'avérais plus difficile que prévu. Je trébuchais plusieurs fois en me prenant les pieds dans des racines. Je cru entendre des pas derrière moi, mais lorsque je me retournais, il n'y avait personne. Je continuais mon chemin vers le ruisseau. Pour un ruisseau d'ailleurs, il était plutôt profond. Arrivée là, je ne savais plus vraiment où aller. Alors que je m'approchais de la berge, je trébuchais et tombais à l'eau. Je réussis à me rattraper à des racines afin que tout mon corps ne soit pas trempé, mais je ne pus empêcher qu'une partie de mes jambes entrent en contact avec l'eau gelée. J'étais mouillée jusqu'aux mollets. Je sortie difficilement de l'eau à cause du courant, qui bien qu'étant faible était suffisant pour emporter mes jambes.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter lorsque j'entendis le hurlement d'un loup, non loin de l'endroit où j'étais.

« Jared ? » appelais' je doucement. Je n'eu aucune réponse mais, j'entendais clairement le bruit de pas sur les feuilles mortes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais peur ce qui était vraiment stupide. La meute au complet était dans les bois autour de moi, et, même Jared avait accepté que je m'éloigne de lui et que je parte seule. Mais, je sentais une sorte de fossé se creuser dans mon estomac. Je me précipitais alors derrière un arbre. J'entendis un autre hurlement, mais cette fois ci plus près. Chaque ombre était un monstre venant des profondeurs de la nuit et chaque rafale de vent était le son de sa poursuite. J'étais presque en larmes d'hystéries lorsque je e décidais enfin à prendre la fuite. Je n'avais pas fais trois pas que quelque chose de chaud mais peu familier m'attrapa par derrière.

« Chut, ne bouge pas. » je reconnue la voix d'Embry et j'obéi. Il retira sa main de ma bouche et m'emmena un peu plus loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, un flash de noir et de gris se précipita entre les arbres. Plusieurs autres flashs suivirent le premier jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'arrête. Je reconnue nettement la forme d'un loup ordinaire qui leva la tête et hurlait.

« Ils sont en deuil. » me chuchotèrent Embry « Ils ont perdu un de leurs petits ce matin dans l'attaque d'un ours. » sa voix était si remplis de tristesse et de douleur que j'eu envie d'hurler de sympathie pour cette meute. Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de loups qui passaient près de nous sans nous voir et maintenant, je pouvais reconnaitre en eux les signes de la tristesse dans leurs cris et leur façon de se déplacer. Embry de montra la mère d'un mouvement de tête. Il s'agissait d'un loup d'un gris argenté qui reniflait par terre. Il m'expliqua qu'elle n'acceptait pas la mort de son petit et continuait de le chercher. Nous sommes restés cachés jusqu'à ce que le dernier loup ait disparu dans les bois chantant toujours sa triste chanson que continuait de s'élever dans les airs. Je n'avais pas comprit pourquoi est ce qu'Embry avait tenu à ce que l'on se cache. Il sembla entendre ma question puisqu'il répondit :

« Nous essayons de laisser les animaux normaux seuls autant que possible. Nous avons suffisamment défiés Dam Nature comme ça. » il y avait comme une note de remords dans sa voix. C'est seulement à ce moment que je pris conscience qu'aucun membre de la meute n'avait choisi ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient été assaillis par quelque chose d'inconnue et de puissant contre lequel ils leur étaient impossibles de se défendre.

« Tu es prête à retourner là bas ? » me demanda Embry après quelques minutes de silences par respect pour le défunt louveteau.

« Bien sur. » répondis' je. Il me sourit malicieusement, retrouvant sa bonne humeur et son sens de l'humour légendaire.

« Bon alors… » Il m'attrapa par la taille avant de me lancer tel un sac à patate sur son épaule « Allons y ! ». Je soupire lasse d'être ainsi trimballée depuis le début de la soirée, néanmoins, je ne dis rien. J'étais bien trop fatiguée.

Il ne nous fallu pas plus de deux minute pour arriver dans la clairière. Finalement, je n'étais pas aussi perdu que je le pensais.

« J'ai trouvé Mme Najera ! » appela Embry une fois que nous, nous trouvions assez près du reste de la bande pour qu'ils nous entendent. Je sentis mon visage devenir aussi rouge qu'une betterave. Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ou alors, Jared lui aurait il parlé de mon secret ?

J'étais bien trop gênée pour le lui demander. J'entendais les autres rirent, mais à cet instant, mes yeux ne cherchaient qu'une seule personne. Je pus voir Jared plus loin dans l'obscurité. Il semblait être retenu pas Quil et Paul. Il c'est détaché de leurs mains et se précipita vers moi. Embry me reposa à terre.

Jared me pris dans ses bras et me tenait tellement fort contre son torse que j'avais du mal à respirer.

« Ah ! L'heureux couple enfin réunit. » taquina Quil.

« Je croyais que tu t'étais perdu. » souffla Jared dans mes cheveux. « Où étais tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis perdu. » avouais' je honteuse.

3Je n'arrivais pas à sentir ton odeur. Tu es tombée dans la rivière et ensuite je ne sentais plus rien. J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyée. » Sa voix était douloureuse et je me sentis mal d'être tombée dans la rivière même si ce n'étais pas ma faute.

« Je vais bien. Détend toi. » je le sentis se détendre contre moi et nous sommes partit rejoindre les autres. Il garda un bras autour de ma taille, me tenant fermement contre son corps.

« Bien allez on y va ! » déclara Sam. « Le dîner est prêt et Jacob vient d'arriver. »

Il y eu un concert de cris extatiques suivi de ce qui pourrait être appelée une ruée vers la plage. Jared et moi les suivions en marchant tranquillement. Soudain je me suis souvenue des paroles d'Embry.

« Pourquoi Embry m'a appelée Mme Najera ? » lui demandais' je discrètement. Je crois que s'il n'avait une ouïe extrêmement développée, il ne m'aurait sans doute pas entendu. Au début d'ailleurs, je pensais qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu car il resta silencieux un long moment.

« Tu te rappelle lorsque je t'ai dit que lorsqu'on était sous la forme de loups, on pouvait entendre les pensées du reste de la meute ? » me demanda t'il finalement.

« Ouais, je m'en souviens mais… » je me suis arrêtée net lorsque je compris enfin. « Oh…mon…Dieu Jared ! »

« Ils m'ont entendu penser. Je suis désolé ! »

« C'est privé ! » m'exclamais' je anéantie. « Tu n'étais même pas censé le savoir. »

« Je sais ! » rouspéta Jared. « Et je suis désolé. C'était un accident. Sam pensait à Emily et ça m'a donné envie de penser à toi on n'était pas loin de chez toi et… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis vraiment désolé Kim.»

J'enterrais mon visage dans son torse en essayais de ne pas penser au paquet de garçons qui connaissaient désormais mon effrayante obsession pour Jared.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre chez toi ? » me demanda discrètement Jared.

« Non, allons y. » soupirais' je. « Je ne veux pas être vue comme une effrayant harceleuse et encore moins pour une lâche. »

« Si quelqu'un est un effrayant harceleur c'est bien moi. » dit Jared en me rappelant toutes les fois où je le retrouvais assis dans ma chambre chaque fois que je revenais de courses en ville ou d'une séance de baby-sitting.

« Je ne trouve pas ça effrayant. » dis' je, en caressant le haut de son bras avec mon nez. « Je trouve ça plutôt mignon. »

« Tant mieux, par ce que je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter. » dit' il en embrassant mon front. « Bon sang ! Tu es gelée. Viens on va s'installer près du feu. »

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. Moi, pour le moment, il fait partit de mes préférés, et j'avais adoré le traduir. _

_J'espère que vous l'aurez autant aimé que moi sinon plus ! _

_La suite demain soir. Cette fois, vous verrez le feu de camp et bien sur, comme toujours, du Jared et Kim en veut tu en voilà !!!!!!!!!!!_

_Reviews?????? _

_BISOUS !!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors voilà la suite... _

_Mine de rien, on approche petit à petit de la fin puisque c'est le chapitre 20 et que cette fic en compte 24 en plus d'un épilogue. _

_Alors, merci pour toutes vos reviews... j'y répond de suite !!_

_**imane** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !_

_**memelyne**: Il est clair que Kim n'a pas de chance. Mais je crois qu'elle s'en tire plutôt bien, car tout le monde ne se moquera pas d'elle, Sam est bien trop mature pour ce genr de chose, Paul ne lui parle presque pas, Quil... bah si il ose, l'histoire de la mouche reviendra sur le tapis. Enfin, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. _

_**Aulandra17** : C'est clair qu'Embry a pas mal deconné... mais comme tu l'as dit, ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle. _

_**Morgane-nc** : Je doutais qu'un petit bisou te manquerais. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, il te faudra attendre le chapitre 22... (que je viens de traduire.)En tout cas, je suis contente ue ça t'ai plut, et j'espère que tu n'as pas réveillée ta soeur. Mais, beau, au cas ou, faudra lui dire que c'était pour la bonne cause ! LOL_

_**Ayame-san86** : Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimée, voilà la suite._

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Il est clair que perso, je suis comme toi, une partie de cache cache avec les loups garous je ne dirais pas non. Alors, je vais répondre à tes questions et, ne t'en fait pas, ça ne m'ennuis pas que tu en poses autant, bien au contrair... Alors, non, on ne parlera plus du Journal intime de Kim... enfin pas tout a fait, il y a juste une partie dun chapitre qui sera écrit sous la forme de son journal. En fait, elle parlera de l'absence de Jared dnas son journal... bref, tu verra par toi même, ce sera dnas le chapitre 22. Ensuite, je sais que l'auteur de cette fic en a écrit d'autre. Je crois qu'il y en a une en sept chapitre sur Jared et Kim, un autre assez longue sur Quil et Clair et ensuite, ce sont surtout des one shot. Voilà, j'espère que ces réponses te conviendront. Et surtout, que ce chaitre te plaira. _

_**!** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plut ! voilà la suite._

_**sarah** : C'est clair que les parents de Kim sont vrain=ment naezs. Mais perso, je pense que c'est surtout sa mère qui est comme ça. Enfin, je ne pense pas que les loups se moqueront beaucoup d'elle vu comment Jared est protecteur avec elle, ils ne prendront pas le risque de l'embêter..._

_**Aneso** : Je suis contente que tu ait aimée. Perso, je suis comme toi, j'adore Leah, pourtant, je ne lis aps de fic sur elle lorsqu'elle parlent de son ancienne relation avec Sam, par ce que l'ont sait que ça va mal finir pour elle. Par contre, j'envisage d'écrir une fic sur elle qui parlera de son imprégnation. D'ailleurs j'auris un tite question à te poser. Voilà, est ce que tu sais sir Leah était présente à la fin du tome 4 lorsque les Volturis sont arrivés à Forks? Voilà, je sais, c'est pas commun... d'habitude, ce sont les revieweur qui posent des questions à l'auteur et non l'inverse... Bon, je te laisse maintenant lire la suite. _

_**mimily** : LOL Bah comme l'a dit une autre de mes revieweuse, qui aime bien chati bien. _

_**momiji64** : Oui, Bella et Jacob seront dnas le prochain chapitre, mais désolée, si tu veux de l'action, ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre. _

_**alyssacullen** : C'est vrai que le chapitre du premier baiser est vraiment génial. Oui, Bella sera dans ce chapitre exactement comme c'était le cas dans le livre de Stphenie Meyer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. _

_**Neyssie** : Je susi heureuse que tu ait aimée. Voilà la suite. _

_**annecullen69** : Oui, Jacob et Bella seront au feu de camps. En tout cas, merci pour ta review !_

_**Bénédicte** : LOL ne t'en fait pas, je suis dans le même cas que toi, moi qui connait cette fic en entier je peux dire que je suis inccapable de choisir le chapitre que je préfère... Il y a la première approche de Jared, la scène de la porte, le premier baiser, la scéance de ciné, la transformation de Paul devant Kim, la scène de la plage, la scène du journal, celle de la partie de cache cache, le chapitre 22, le chapitre 24 et l'épilogue oh, et aussi le chapitre 21... Bref, je crois que je m'emporte un peu? LOL Voilà la suite. _

_**MrsLaureBlack** : Salut toi ! Alors d'abord, bienvenue sur cette fic où on est tous un peu drogué. Alors, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais aps rmarquée, ce qui est plusieurs fois arrivé... je ne suis aps l'auteur de cette fic, mais la traductrice. J'espère donc que cette fic te plaira. Donc, bah voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

« Hey, Hey ! » cria Jared en poussant Paul et Seth qui se disputaient à cause de la nourriture. Jared se mit devant moi pour le protéger. « Bouges de là chiot. On voudrait manger. »

Seth grimaça devant le surnom de « chiot. » mais s'éloigna malgré tout. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mesurer à Paul et Jared. Après tout, il était le plus jeune de la meute dans tous les sens du terme, aussi bien en âge d'homme quand son âge de loup.

« Hotdog ? » me proposa Jared. J'incline la tête et Jared se saisi d'un saucisse qu'il posa dans son assiette. Je pris un petit pain et nous sommes partit vers Emily. Celle-ci me sourit lorsque je pris un poignée de bâtonnets de carottes.

« Kim ! » je me suis retournée pour voir que Jared me faisait signe de venir s'assoir près de lui. Il était installé sur un rondin près du feu. Je m'approchais et contournais le feu avant de m'assoir près de ma propre source de chaleur. Son bras c'est automatiquement enroulé autour de ma taille pour m'attirer au plus près de lui.

C'était agréable d'être assise et de manger avec des gens que je pouvais appeler ma famille. Tout le monde plaisantait gaiment. Il arrivait que quelqu'un reçoive un bâtonnet de carotte sur lui, puis, il se mettait à riposter avec un morceau de pain. Jusqu'à ce que bien sur Emily commence à s'énervée. Elle fut suivie de près par Sam qui aboya contre les garçons.

Après avoir terminé ce qui devait être son dixième ou peut être douzième hotdog (j'avais perdu le fil des comptes après le huitième.), Jared me mit soudain un léger coup de coude. Je me retournais vers lui et l'interrogeais du regard. Il me fit un signe de tête en direction de l'autre côté du feu. Je posais mon regard sur Embry et Paul avant de comprendre sur quoi (ou plutôt sur qui.) il voulait que on attention se porte.

A côté de Jacob était assise une fille. Une très jolie fille même, et je supposais que c'était elle qui avait amenée une si grande agitation au sain de la meute aujourd'hui.

Elle était très pâle, presque translucide. Elle était mince et semblait fragile. Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns, longs et ses yeux étaient d'une jolie couleur chocolat, qui brillaient lorsqu'elle regardait Jacob.

« Qui est ce ? » demandais' je à Jared. Je me doutais que les autres, autour de nous, nous entendaient surement, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la fille.

« Bella Swan. » répondit Jared d'une voix légèrement amer. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte.

« Est-ce que Jacob c'est imprégné d'elle ? » demandai' je curieusement. Jared toussa en étouffant un rire.

« Non. » répondit' il. Il ne me donna pas plus de détails.

« Tu vas manger ton hotdog ? » La question de Paul eut le mérite de me distraire et donc de me faire un peu oublier ma récente découverte, à savoir que Jared ne semblait pas aimer cette Bella.

J'observais Jacob qui tapotait son ventre alors qu'un dernier hotdog rôtissait près du feu.

« Je suppose. » répondit-il finalement. « Je suis plein et sur le point de vomir, mais je peu bien me forcer un peu. Cependant, je ne pense pas l'apprécier autant que les autres. » Il soupira pour donner un effet plus dramatique à ses paroles et je pouvais sentir le grondement de Jared alors qu'il riait, faisant ainsi bouger nos deux corps.

Je ris doucement en me calant un peu plus contre Jared alors que je voyais clairement la colère monter en Paul. Je le vit trembler et je me reculais instinctivement contre Jared.

« C'est bon ! » riait Jacob. « Tu es vraiment un gamin Paul. Tient ! » Et Jacob lança le hotdog à travers les flammes. Avec la dextérité caractéristique des loups garous, Paul rattrapa son mets en plein vol. Une seconde plus tard, le hotdog était dans sa bouche. Alors que mon regard était fixé sur les braises rougeoyantes, je sentis une paire d'yeux que je ne connaissais pas m'observer. Lorsque je levais mon regard en direction de l'endroit où Jacob et Bella était assit, celle-ci regardait le ciel étoilé. Elle semblait bien installée, près de Jacob qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi une paire d'yeux que je connaissais parfaitement qui ne m'avais pas quittée. Mais, ce n'était pas nouveau. Jared chiffonna nos assiettes en cartons, qu'il jeta dans le feu. Je regardais celles-ci se consommer dans un ensemble d'étincelles et de flammes bleu-verte, puis, je m'installais contre le torse de Jared.

Nous étions maintenant assit dans le sable, Embry ayant brulé accidentellement une (grande) partie de notre rondin en ayant eu la brillante idée de vouloir se fabriquer sa propre lampe torche, et j'étais installée entre les jambes de Jared. Ses bras enroulés autour de moi me protégeaient de la fraîcheur de la nuit qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir au fur et à mesure que je feu s'éteignait. Mes yeux se fermèrent de leur propre initiative et je m'endormis.

Je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de Jared dans mon cou lorsqu'il déposa un léger baiser sur ma tempe. Je rougis alors que ses doigts dessinaient des lignes de feu sur mes bras. Le murmure doux de plusieurs conversations privées m'apaisait plus loin dans l'inconscience, avec le crépitement du feu et le hurlement morne de la marée. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à retomber dans les bras de Morphée, j'entendis la douce voix de Jared dans mon oreille.

« Kim, ma chérie, il faut te réveiller. Tu veux entendre les histoires n'est ce pas ? » Me demanda t'il doucement.

Il m'aida à me redresser et, en levant les yeux, je vis les aînés : le vieux Quil, Sue Clearwater et Billy Black. Je remarquais qu'Emily sortait un bloc notes de son sac.

« Dès le début, les Quileutes étaient un petit peuple. » commença Mr Black d'une voix grave. « Et, nous le sommes encore, pourtant, nous n'avons jamais disparus. La raison, est que nous avons quelque chose de magique dans notre sang. Mais, la magie ne c'est révélée que bien tard. D'abord, nous sommes de grands guerriers… »

Mr Black raconta l'histoire de notre peuple qui, j'avais l'impression, dura des heures. J'avais déjà entendu des histoires lorsque j'étais petites, ou des morceaux de légendes, mais jamais rien de ce genre. Je n'avais pas réalisée qu'il avait arrêté de parler jusqu'à ce que j'entende Quil marmonner quelque chose. Je cligne des yeux, le charme apporté par les histoires disparu aussi rapidement qu'il été apparu.

« Ça y est Kim. » murmura Jared qui m'aida à me lever. Mes jambes étaient complètement molles et je me trouvais uniquement maintenue par le bras de Jared autour de ma taille qui m'empêchait de tomber. Je clignais des yeux un peu désorientée. Apparemment je m'étais encore endormie. « Je te ramène chez toi. Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Tout le monde commençait à se disperser tranquillement.

Je me rendormis dans la voiture me remmenant chez moi et ne reprit conscience qu'en sentant des mains froides m'aider à monter l'escalier me menant dans ma chambre.

« Kim, mon ange. Fais attention dans l'escalier. » déclara ma mère anxieuse. « Vas-y doucement. Marche par marche. »

« Maman. » gémis' je. « Je sais encore marcher. » Pourtant, je ne repoussais pas ses mains lorsqu'elle m'aida à monter les dernières marches avant de m'accompagner jusque dans ma chambre.

« Ça c'est bien passé ? » me demanda t'elle alors que je 'effondrais sur mon lit complètement épuisée. J'hochais simplement la tête. « Jared m'a dit de te dire 'bonne nuit ' et qu'il viendrait te voir demain matin. » continua ma mère. Elle m'embrassa le front et se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre avant d'éteindre la lumière. « Oh ! » elle s'arrêta comme si elle venait juste de se rappeler de quelque chose, « Il m'a dit aussi de te dire qu'il t'aime. »

« Maman ! » je grogne en ouvrant les yeux. Elle était à l'entrée de ma chambre et me regardait avec un sourire qui était bien trop large à mon gout. « Vas t'en ! »

« Mm-hmm, bien sûr chérie. » répondit elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre, uniquement interrompu pas le chant des grillons dans le jardin, à l'occasion des rafles de vent.

Je soupire dans mon oreiller et m'enroule sur le côté prête pour une belle et longue nuit de sommeil.

« Ta mère est vraiment marrante des fois. » fait remarquer Jared alors que sont bras chaud glisse autour de moi.

« Super. » lui répondis' je ma voix n'était qu'un murmure et je me retournais pour lui faire face. « Je suis heureuse qu'elle amuse quelqu'un. » Je bâillais largement.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » A-t-il murmuré, son souffle chaud caressant mon cou. Je tremblais. « Rendors-toi. »

« Mm… Ok. » je marmonne en calant mon visage dans son épaule. Il frottait mon dos de manière apaisante. Maintenant qu'il était de retour près de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser aux légendes Quileutes que nous venions d'entendre.

« Jared ? » demandais' je.

« Ouais ? » je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, mais je gardais néanmoins les yeux fermés.

« Les sangs froids… » Commençais' je pas tout à fait sûr de la façon dont je devais continuer.

« Ouais ? Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir sur eux ? » Il semblait soucieux tout à coup et il y avait comme une tension dans ses bras.

« Ce sont… des vampires, non ? » ce nom sonnait bizarrement dans ma bouche.

« Oui. » Il semblait tendu comme si ce mot avait été difficile à sortir.

« Et, ils existes ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, d'accord. » je réponds simplement.

« Quoi ?! C'est tout ? » il semblait étonné.

« Les loups garous sont réels non ? Alors, les vampires, ce n'st pas vraiment différent. » je soupire.

« Tu es fatiguée. Tu délires. » A répondu Jared en flairant affectueusement dans le cou.

« Peut être. » admis' je. « C'est sans doute à cause de quelqu'un que je ne trouve pas le sommeil. »

« Je suis désolé. » répéta t'il une nouvelle fois. « Aller, endors toi. Je ne te dérange plus. »

« Vaut mieux pas… » le menaçais' je gentiment en retombant dans les douces eaux du sommeil.

J'étais loin de me douter que l'idée des vampires et des loups garous reviendrait me hanter dans un avenir très proche.

J'étais tellement bien, dormant dans les bras de mon âme sœur. Le loup garou qui était tout pour moi. A cet instant, j'ignorais que cette réalité que j'avais niée pendant ci longtemps viendrait bientôt alimenter mes pires cauchemars.

* * *

_Voilà, bon je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose et, si j'avais plusieurs chapitres d'avance de traduits, je posterais un autre chapitre... mais je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 22 donc, je préfère ne pas le faire. _

_Alors, la suite demain soir et j'essayerais de ne pas poster trop tard. _

_A demain. _

_Reveiws ? Imaginez que je fait une moue version Alice avec les yeux et la usique en arrière plan du Chat Potté dnas Shrek. ^^_


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! _

_Alors, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews (16 en un chapitre). Ca me fait chaud au coeur de voir qu'on me soutiens à ce point. _

_**MrsLaureBlack** : LOL, de rien pour le com. Par contre, tu verra que généralement, même si je poste tous les jours, les chapitres ne sont en ligne que tard. D'abord il me faut le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews et c'est assez long. Mais je ne m'en plain surement pas par ce qu'au moins, j'en ai et qu'elles sont très positive. Et puis, comme les gens prenne le temps de poster des commentaires, je trouve normal que je prenne à mon tour le temps de leur répondre, même si ce n'est que pour dire "Merci, Voilà la suite." Bref. En plus, généralement, je ne commence à faire ça que lorsque j'ai fini de traduire un chapitre afin de concerver un peu d'avance. Et enfin, lorsque j'ai fini et que je poste, il faut attendre une demi heure avant que je chapitre sois mit en ligne... Donc, voilà, j'espère en tout cas que cette suite te plaira. _

_**memelyne** : LOL, je suis d'accord avec toi, quand on y pense elle a déjà vécue tellement de trucs dingues qu'elle ne s'étonne plus de rien notre petite Kimmy d'amour. Voilà la suite !_

_**mimily** : C'est vrai que Jared est mignon... comme toujours quoi. Voilà la suite qui commence à répondre à quelques mystères..._

_**alyssacullen** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Personnelement, il n'y a pas qu'au feu de camp que j'aurais aimée être, j'aurais bien aimée prendre la place de Kim lorsque jared l'embrasse... mdr. Voilà la suite, et surtout, ne change rien à tes reviews, j'adore !!_

_**Morgane-nc** : MDR, tu veux que je te dise ? Ta soeur me fait un peu penser à Cynthia, car dans la fic, il est dit qu'elle a elle aussi le someille TRES profond ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aitâîmée ce chapitre. Pour l'entrée des Cullen, elle ne se fera que dasn l'avant dernier chapitre. Qui d'ailleurs risque de ne plus tarder puisqu'on approche de la fin..._

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et tous tes encouragements. Voilà la suite qui, j'espère te plaira. _

_**sarah** : Dsl si les chapitres te paraissent courts. En tout cas, moi je trouve que c'est une taille idéale puisque je met en moyenne 24 h pour en traduire un, s'ils étaient plus longs, je ne posterais peut être pas aussi souvant... Et puis, perso, j'aime les chapitres longs s'il se passe des choses. Lorsque les auteurs se noie dans des blas blas plus ou moins inutiles je trouve ça un peu lourds... enfin, c'est mon avi. Voilà la suite que tu aimeras j'espère. _

_**Ayame-san86** : LOL, ne t'en fait pas, j'adore quand tu invente des mots. Bref, ce chapitre sera plein... bah de suspense et questions sans réponses pour notre Kim, de Jared et de disputes..._

_**Alpo** : Coucou, je suis ravi de compter une nouvelle revieuse (ou revieweur après tout, je connais des gars qui lisent Twilight et qui aime !). Berf, je te souhaite la bienvenue sur cette fic et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. _

_**momiji64** : Je trouve que tu as de très bons instincts... enfin tu verras pourquoi je dis ça par toit même. Bonne lecture !_

_**annecullen69** : Mercie beaucoup. Voilà la suite. _

_**Neyssie** : Moi aussi, je préfère le partie de cache cache. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !_

_**Bénédicte** : Ah ah, suspense suspense... Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras !_

_**Aulandra17** : LOL. Voici le nouveau chapitre._

**Aneso** : Tu as un très bon instinct ! Bref. Je te remerci pour tous tes renseignements. Je pensais faire une fic où Leah durant l'affontement des Cullen et de leurs témoins contre les Volturis, se serait imprégné d'un vampire et je pensais choisir Démétri... je le trouve trop beau l'acteur qui joue son rôle. Bref. Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point. Et j'avais une dernière question pour toi. Ce n'est précisé nul part, mais je voulais ton avi. D'après toi, on sait que les loups garous ne vieillissent pas s'ils ne s'imprègne pas. Par exemple, Quil ne vieillira pas temps que Claire ne sera pas plus grande et c'est la même chose pour Jacob. Mais si un loup garou s'imprègne d'un vampire qui est un être immortel, alors est ce que le loup garou vieillira ? Personellement, je ne pense pas mis je voulais ton avis. Je pense que je poserais la question au autres revieweurs à la fin de cette fic. Bref, voilà je te laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement.  


* * *

« J'ai couchée avec Brett. » Cette phrase était sortie de nulle part.

Je connaissais bien cette voix. Pourtant, ces paroles avaient été inattendues. Je levais la tête, à la recherche de la personne qui m'avait parlée dans cette cafétéria bondée. Elle ne fut pas bien difficile à trouver non seulement par ce qu'il n'y avait pas trente six personnes ayant de longs cheveux blonds et une peau aussi blanche que le lait, mais aussi par ce qu'elle se trouvait debout, juste devant moi.

« Quoi ? » demandais' je, en posant un regard ahuri sur Catherine.

« Je plaisante. » soupira t'elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de moi. La place de Jared. Il ne serait pas content.

J'entendis Embry grogner de colère. Il était de seul de la meute à être déjà au réfectoire avec nous, par ce que son cours d'anglais avait fini plus tôt.

« Je voulais juste attirer ton attention et c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit, comme tu semble ne rien écouter de ce que je te dit ces jours ci. »

« Mais, ce n'est pas vrai ! » répondis' je piquée à vif.

« Mais oui, bien sur. » répondit elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je sais très bien ce que tu fais de ton temps libre maintenant. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. » Son ton était plus dur que d'habitude, aucune taquinerie dans ses paroles, il n'y avait que du sérieux. Elle ne plaisantait pas du tout. « C'est des conneries Kim ! » Je cligne des yeux devant son langage grossier. Elle avait toujours été franche, mais jamais de cette façon. Je me demandais ce qui lui arrivait. « Je ne suis pas aveugle, ni stupide. Je vois bien la façon qu'a Jared de te regarder. »

« On n'a pas déjà eu cette conversation ? » demandais' je lasse.

Néanmoins, Catherine continua sur sa lancée nullement intimidée.

« Il te regarde comme si tu n'avais pas de vêtements et que tu était la statue de Mona-Lisa ou un truc dans le genre ! »

« C'est n'importe quoi… » Intervins' je bien que j'étais consciente qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment était bien d'une dispute avec ma meilleure amie alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans ma vie depuis quelques temps.

« Il t'a vu nue et maintenant, il est incapable de penser à autre chose… » Poursuivit elle.

« Cat ! » je faillis m'étrangler avec mon verre d'eau. « Jared et moi n'avons pas couchés ensemble. »J'ai vite baisé le ton lorsque je vois les garçons arriver dans notre direction, leurs plateaux en mains. Ces derniers débordaient de nourriture et, si je ne connaissais pas leur secret, je crois que j'aurais trouvé ça… bizarre.

« Parfait. T'as cas faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. » déclara Catherine alors que Jared, Jacob et Paul n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. « Je me fiche complètement de ce que toi et Fido faîtes de votre temps libres. »

Mon estomac fit un salto arrière lorsque je compris que Catherine avait appelée Jared « Fido ». C'était le nom d'un chien dans une série TV. Est-ce qu'elle savait ? Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer et le rouge inonder mes joues alors qu'elle poursuivait son monologue.

« Fido ? » demandais' je inquiète.

Catherine me regarda un instant et réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

« Ouais, Fido. Il te suit partout comme un chien. »

« Salut les filles. » nous salua Jacob alors qu'il prenait place en face de moi. J'hochais le tête dans sa direction pour le saluer à mon tour, amis Cat continua comme s'il n'avait pas parlé. Je pouvais sentir les éclairs que la regard de Paul nous lançait alors qu'il mangeait silencieusement un cuisse de poulet.

« De toute façon, comme je te le disais, que tu couches avec lui ou non je m'en fiche. Je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive. »

« Quoi ? » je demande confuse. « Il ne m'arrive rien. De quoi tu parle ? »

« Putain, mais quel genre de sort il t'a jeté ? » me demanda t'elle doucement. « Tu ne vois même pas comme il t'a changé. »

Jared arriva derrière Catherine en la fusillant du regard avant de tirer une chaise pour s'assoir à côté de moi. Il glissa un bras autour de ma taille et je peux voir Catherine se raidir. Elle s'éloigne de nous de quelques centimètres.

« C'est quoi ton problème Cat ? » demandais' je en colère, en serrant les dents pour ne pas dire des paroles que je pourrais regretter.

Je lui lance un regard noir pendant une longue seconde avant qu'elle ne me réponde :

« C'est quoi mon problème ? » répéta t'elle. J'acquiesce. « Eh bien Kimmy, je pense que tu devrais te poser la même question lorsque tu ne sera pas trop occupée avec ta nouvelle bande. Regarde-toi dans un miroir et reviens me voir. »

« Hey ! » interrompu Jared en resserrant son emprise autour de ma taille d'un air défensif. « Fermes là Catherine. » Elle ne sembla pas surprise ou même blessée par ces paroles. Elle hocha simplement la tête et m'adresse un regard perçant avant de se lever avec son plateau.

« Tu dois prendre une décision Kim. » Dit-elle fermement en regardant la meute avant de secouer tristement la tête.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un ultimatum ? » Demandais' je d'une voix brisée. « C'est eux ou toi maintenant ? »

« A toi de me le dire. » répondit' elle d'un air énigmatique en me regardant droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation.

Je pouvais voir de larges cernes sous ses yeux, dû ç un manque de sommeil, ses cheveux étaient ternes et accrochés dans un queue de cheval en désordre. Elle baissa de nouveau le regard.

« Je dois y aller. » dit elle tout à coup. Et pour la première fois, je remarquais la façon dont ses épaules étaient affaissées comme si elle portait une tonne sur son dos.

« Ok, on se voit plus tard ? » tentais' je faiblement en la regardant dans les yeux de manière à ce qu'elle comprenne que je regrettais mes paroles de tout à l'heure.

« Peut être. » dit elle avant de se détourner pour faire face à Brett qui était derrière elle depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

« Catherine, il faut je te parle. » demanda Brett calmement, sa main se refermant autour du bras de Cat. Ils s'éloignèrent et, je pus entendre quelques mots :

« Cat, pourquoi tu as dit qu'on avait couchés ensemble ? Tu n'as toujours acceptée qu'on soit juste amis ? »

Je me laissais tomber au fond de mon siège. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me mis à souhaiter d'être invisible.

J'espérais qu'aucuns garçons ne poseraient de question, et je me trouvais chanceuse lorsque je remarquais qu'aucun d'eux ne me regardais. Je suivis leurs regards jusqu'à ce que je réalise enfin ce qui leur arrivait.

Je jeune Seth Clearwater traversait le réfectoire en courant dans notre direction, slalomant habillement entre les tables grâce à ses capacités de loup garou. En générale, on ne voyait pas souvent Seth au lycée. Comme il n'avait que treize ans, il étudiait dans un bâtiment différent du notre. Seth arriva rapidement jusqu'à nous. Embry tira la chaise que Catherine avait quittée, mais Seth secoua la tête, impatient.

« Sam veut nous voir. » dit-il d'une voix basse, mais urgente. « Il y a un problème… » il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi durant un fraction de seconde avant de poursuivre : « Il a sentit le même parfum que Jacob près de la maison de l'amoureuse des sangsues. C'était sur la frontière ouest. »

Avant même que je n'ai le temps de comprendre les paroles de Seth, les quatre garçons étaient debout.

« Kim, on doit y aller. » Déclara Jared d'une voix basse mais inquiète. « Emily viendra te chercher au lycée aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes le bus seule. Brady sera avec vous pour vous protéger. Vous rentrerez chez Sam. Tu n'auras qu'à m'y attendre et ne pas bouger jusqu'à mon retour d'accord ? » Il parlait vite. Tellement que j'avais du mal à suivre. « Kim ? » insista t'il.

« Ok. » murmurais' je. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. Je les regardais sortir par la porte, au fond de la caféterie et commencer à courir vers la forêt. Deux autres formes courraient en direction du bâtiment destiné aux collégiens et je devinais qu'il s'agissait de Colin et Brady, les dernier arrivés au sein de la meute.

Je ne pouvais voir que la lisière de la forêt de là où j'étais, mais, je restais convaincue que j'avais vue la forme d'un loup géant, noir les attendre caché derrière les arbres.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une sorte de flou intense. J'étais bien trop inquiète pour écouter un seul cours et, ça ne changea pas lorsque Mr Peta me demanda la réponse à une question que je n'avais même pas entendu.

Emily est venue me chercher à la fin des cours et Brady attendait déjà, assit sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Je fus surprise lorsqu'au lieu d'aller jusqu'à la maison Uley, on se gara devant chez moi.

« Je pensais que je devais t'aider à préparer à dîner pour la meute ce soir ? » demandais' je confuse. La semaine dernière, elle m'avait proposée de l'aider à préparer le traditionnel « Bienvenue dans la famille. » pour fêter l'arrivée de Colin et Brady. J'étais censée aller chez Sam après l'école pour aider Emily à préparer assez de nourriture pour notre petite armée. Apparemment, nos plans avaient changés sans que j'en eu connaissance.

« Oh, je suis désolée Kim. » s'excusa sincèrement Emily, malgré que sa voix était grave à cause de l'inquiétude et de la fatigue. « J'avais complètement oubliée. Tu peux aller voir tes parents pour être sûr qu'ils sont toujours d'accord ?»

« Bien sûr, as de problèmes. » murmurais' je. J'avais, durant toute la semaine été pressée d'arriver à ce dîner. J'avais d'ailleurs bien l'intension de poser quelques questions à Emily puisque personne ne jugeait nécessaire de me tenir au courant de ce qui ce passait.

Je sors de la voiture et court sous la pluie jusqu'au perron. J'entre dans le hall en refermant la porte derrière moi. J'hottais mon manteau et mes bottes avant d'essorer mes cheveux trempés au dessus du tapis d'entrée. Je m'apprêtais à monter dans ma chambre lorsque quelqu'un m'appela.

« Kim. » je suivis la voix de mon père jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Ouais, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demandais' je.

« Tu n'as pas de projets en dehors de la Push ce week end ? » me demanda t'il en levant les yeux de son journal.

« Non. » répondis' je. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. » a-t-il répondu distraitement en posant son journal ouvert devant lui avant de se lever en poussant un soupir d'épuisement. « Je veux juste que ta sœur et toi restiez à la maison pendant quelque temps. »

« Bien. » répondis' je en le suivant du regard alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil dans le salon. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi est ce que Cynthia avait mit un CD des Fall Out Boy dans la chaîne Hifi de notre chambre dont de son était au maximum.

Je me verse un verre de jus de pomme lorsque le journal attire mon attention.

SEPT MORTS EN PLUS DECOUVERTS A SEATTLE.

Je lâchais le morceau de papier comme si je m'étais électrocutée alors qu'une boule se formait dans ma bouche. La lumière se fit alors dans mon esprit. C'est pour ça que mon père ne voulait pas que l'on sorte durant quelques temps. C'est pour cette raison que Jared n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour que je ne rentre pas seule. Pourquoi Sam avait mit en place des patrouille au sein de la meute au point qu'ils en soient tous épuisés. Pourquoi Emily avait oubliée que je venais l'aider à préparer à dîner ce soir.

Je me souvins que j'avais déjà entendu parler du serial killer de Seattle quelques mois plus tôt. J'étais en train de regarder le JT avec mon père. Ce soir là, ils avaient aussi parlé d'un ours géant qui traînerait dans les environs.

Plus tard, Jared m'avait expliqué que la meute était le prétendu « ours ».

Mais, les fameux meurtres de Seattle augmentaient et, avec eux, la tension au sein de la meute. Chaque fois que j'avais évoquée cette histoire, ils avaient toujours changés de sujet et, il était facile d'oublier ce qui ne vous affectait pas directement. Ou, du moins, ce que vous ignorez.

Je n'avais besoin d'aucun pouvoir de déduction pour comprendre e qui se passait ici. Pour autant que je ache, il n'existait que deux types de créatures mythiques. Et, d'après ce que je pouvais voir, les loups garous étaient les gentils. Ce qui ne laissait plus qu'une option.

Il y avait des vampires à Seattle.

La petite bulle de bonheur dans laquelle je me trouvais depuis plusieurs semaines explosa d'un coup.

Vous savez, la fille qui ne fait rien de mal et qui se demande pourquoi sa vie craint ? Bah, c'était moi.

Chaque fois que quelque chose de bien arrivait dans ma vie, les ennuis m'attendaient toujours au coin de la rue. Karma. C'est une drôle de petite chose qui réglemente toutes les mauvaises et bonnes choses dans le monde.

J'aurais dus m'y attendre. Ça faisait quelque temps que tout se passait bien pour moi, il était donc temps que les ennuis me foncent dessus tel un taureau lors d'une corrida.

Bizarrement, j'avais comme l'idée que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. _

_Reviews? N'hésiter pas à être critique et a poser des questions, j'y répondrais avec plaisir. _

_La suite demain soir. _

_Le prochain chapitre est un de mes préférés. Au programme... questions sans réponses pour Kim, disparition de Jared qui ne vient presque plu voir notre petite Kimmy et surtout... Bah... je vais pas vous dire quoi, mais sachhez que ce sera dans la fin du chapitre. _

_BISOUS !!!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonjour toutnle monde ! _

_Eh oui, vous ne rêver pas, je ne poste pas tard aujourd'hui. _

_Alors je tiens à vous dire un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! _

_**memelyne** : Eh oui, Kim n'a vraiment pas de chance. Il faut croir qu'elle a la poisse. Mais heureusement que Jared est là... enfin pour le moment. Bref ce chapitre est un des plus imporant de la fic et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

_**MrsLaureBlack** : Tu as de la chance, aujourd'hui je poste en fin d'après midi et pas à 23h comme c'est bien souvant le cas. LOL. J'ai cherchée la fic dont tu m'as parlée et je l'ai trouvée. Par contre je ne pense pas la taduire... l'histoire à vraiment l'air sympa et j'ai lus les trois premiers chapitres qui sont vraiment uper. Le problème, c'est que l'auteur n'a pas fini sa fic et il n'a posté que 10 chapitres en six mois... Je préfère traduire des fics complètes par ce que sinon, tout le onde doit attendre et des fois, on est pas à l'abris que malheureusement l'auteur décide d'abbandonner sa fic... Mais, dès qu'elle sera fini, je serais heureuse de la traduire dès que j'en aurais le temps... par ce que déjà, j'aurais reprit le travail en plus des cours (les joies de l'apprentissage... ^^) et puis, ça dépendra si je ne traduit pas déjà autre chose où si tout simplement je n'écris pas ma propre fic (ce qui m'arrive ). Voilà, sinon je te souhaite o=une bonne lecture !_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : MOUAHAHAH ! Je sais que je suis sadique... par ce que je le vaut bien ! Houlà, je crois que je m'emporte. Bon, OK j'ai compris... rideaux, je me casse et je te laisse lire la suite. (Je suis peut être sadique mais t'a vu aujourd'hui je poste tôt!)_

_**alyssacullen** : Je sais. Pas beaucoup de personnes ne comprenne la réaction de CAT. Mais je peut t'assurer que la pauvre à bien des soucis en ce moments. Enfin, tu en apprendra plus dans les prochains chapitres. Voilà la suite ! _

_**Aulandra17** : J'aime énormément ton commentaire ! Il prouve que tu as parfaitement compris ce que Kim vit et ce qu'elle ressent. Et, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira !_

_**mimily** : Pauvre Cat, c'st une éternelle inccomprise ! Bon OK, je dis ça par ce que je connais la suite... mais si ce n'était pas le cas je penserais comme toi. En fait, j'ai pensée comme toi la première fois que j'ai lu cette fic ils y a un peu plus de quatre mois. Mais, Cat, n'as pas une vie toute rose en ce moment. Tu comprenra pourquoi dans les prochain chapitre et surtout, dans l'épilogue !_

_**Aneso** : OUHA ! Ta review m'a fais plaisir à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Je te remercie pour tes renseignement et je pense comme toi mais je poserais quand même la question au autres plus tard. Bref. Sinon, tous tes commentaires... on voit que tu comprend vraiment Kim et Cat aussi. Tu cherche vraiment à lire entre les lignes et j'adore ça. Tu es l'une des rares... pour ne pas dire la seule qui ne blâme pas Cat et qui essaye de comprendre pourquoi elle est comme ça. Surtout que c'est vraiment du jour au lendemain... Bref, tu en saura plus dans les prochains chapitres et surtout dans l'épilogue dans lequel on comprend vraiment tous ! Voici la suite. J'spère que tu aimeras !_

_**Morgane-nc** : LOL, tu es bien la seule à avoir trouvée la dispute de Cat et Kim drôle ! Les autres ne comprenne pas la réaction de Cat et sont même un peu en colère. D'autre sont tristes de la voir réagir comme ça. Bref. Je ne connais pas du tout ce groupe. Je crois que je vais aller le écouter un peu sur youtube... juste pour voir quel genre de musique c'est. Voilà la suite! ^^_

_**sarah** : AH ! Enfin une autre qui ne blâme pas Cat, ça fait 2 ! Je suis contente que tu essaye de comprendre cette jeune fille qui est loin d'avoir une vie facile en ce moment... tu découvriras les choses petit à petit au fil des chapitres. Il est claire que de sortir avec un loup garou n'est pas la chose la plus facile au monde. LOL La fic malheuresement va bientôt toucher à sa fin. Si je travail bien et que je poste comme d'habitude tous les soirs, alors l'épilogue sera posté Dimanche. Et oui, le temps passe vite. Ca va faire presque trois semaines que j'ai commencée à poster et un mois que je traduit. Néanmoins tu sais, pour ma part je suis précée de finir pour passer à une autre traduction (où peut être à l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic puisque ça va faire deux mois que je n'ai pas écrit. ) mais en m^mee temps, plus le temps passe, plus j'ai un pont au coeur à l'idée de boucler cette histoire. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore pleins de trucs à dire sur Jared et Kim, encore pleins d'aventures passionnantes à racconter... Bref. Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu aimera !_

_**momiji64 **: Il est clair que ce n'est que le début des ennuits pour notre Kimmy d'ampur ! Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !^^_

_**mickeymantle** : Salut ! Ravi de t'accueuillir sur cette fic où tous le monde devient de plus en plus barges au fil de l'histoire. Il ne faut pas te faire trop de souis pour Jare, il est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Moi aussi j'adore les Quilleutes même si je suis une fan inconditionnelle des CULLEN. Tu vas rire, mais j'ai mon propre ordinateur portable et quand je l'ai acheté en février et que je l'ai allumé pour le première fois, on m'a demandé de lui donnerun nom et à l'époque le père d'une de mes amie avec téléchargé le film Twilight et me l'avait gravé. Je passais mon tempsà le regarder. Alors, j'ai bâptiser mon PC CULLEN et puis il fallait que je lui donner trois caractéristiques. J'ai mit Balnc (c'est ça couleur mais aussi celle des cullen), Fort (il a vachement de mémoire et les vampires sont comme tu le sait hyper forts) et Rapide (avant j'utilisais l'ordi de mes parents qui est hyper lent alors forcémet que je trouvais le mien super rapide... ) LOL Bon, j'arrête de racconter ma life. Sinon, oui je compte continuer de traduire par ce que, déjà ça m'aide à me perfectionner en anglais et ensuite, il y a pas mal de couples dont on ne parle pas assez à mon gout et pour lesquels on a pas de fic en français. J'espère qu'en publiant sur eux, je donnerais envi à d'autres auteurs d'écrir sur eux. Je pense effctivement poster une fic sur Rachel et pau par ce que je les ADORE ! Il y n aura aussi une sur Claire et Quil et une autre sur Jared et Kim. Je pense aussi écrire ma propre fic sur ce dernier couple et aussi sur Paul et Rachel et enfin, une autre sur Leah qui, dans mon histoire s'imprégnera de Démétri un vampire du clan des Volturi qu'elle aurai vu à la fin du Tome 4. Bref. Tout ça me donnera beaucoup de travail et il faudra pacienter un peu, par ce que des Mardi, je reprend le boulot ! Et pas de vancances avant noel ! (les joie de l'apprentissage !). Voilà. J'espère avoir bien répondu à ta question et n'hésite pas si tu en a d'autre. J'y répondrais avec plaisir ! Bonne lecture ^^_

_**Neyssie** : Effectivement, Jared va s'éloigner de Kim, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite ! Voilà la suite !_

_**annecullen69** : Ne la blâme pas trop vite.. la pauvre à beaucoup de soucis et en ce moment, elle aurait vraiment besoin du soutient de sa meilleure amie. Enfin, tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres. Je te laisse découvrir par toi même..._

_**Bénédicte** : Effectivement, avant le fin de cette fic, Kim aura renccontrée un (ou des) vampire(s). En revanche, Cat ne sera pas transformée. Bref, quand tu découvira ce qu'à Cat (la lumière se ferra dans le chapitre 24 et dnas l'épilogue. Je te laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture !_

**San** : Ravie de te compter parmit nous. Néanmoins, à moins d'être très calée en Anglais, tu risque de ne pas voire d'autre fics sur Jared et Kim. Elle sont toutes en anglais et sur internet, il n'y en a aucune. Je suis la première à poster une fic sur eux en français (et j'espère pas la dernière). Mais, pas de panique. J'ai déjà trouvée une autre fic sur eux (plus longue que celle là) et je compte bien commencer la traduction dès que j'aurais terminée celle ci. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Mardi 5 Juin._

_Cher Journal,_

_Jared est rentré tard hier soir. Il était minuit passé, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir, j'étais donc toujours éveillée lorsqu'il est entré par la fenêtre. Il avait l'air épuisé et vidé, comme si quelqu'un avait aspiré toute vie hors de son corps et que tout ce qui restait était un froid et une coquille vide. Sauf que pourtant, il était chaud. Jared n'avait jamais froid._

_Il n'a rien dit lorsqu'il est entré, et, il portait seulement un vieux jean sur lui. Le morceau de tissus était miteux et troué. Il semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours. Il a presque traversé la chambre en courant et m'a attrapé dans une étreinte de fer (J'étais assise sur mon lit et essayais de me concentrer sur un livre de Socrate en vain lorsqu'il était entré). Nous sommes restés comme ça l'un contre l'autre, lui me serrant dans ses bras et moi, essayant de graver dans mon esprit la sensation de son corps contre le mien._

_Enfin, il desserra son emprise autour de moi et me demanda pourquoi je ne dormais pas. Je lui ais répondu que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir par ce que j'étais trop inquiète, et il a dit que lui non plus, il n'y arrivait pas, mais je devinais que nous n'étions pas préoccupés par les mêmes choses. Nous n'avons rien dit pendant un très long moment. Jared était silencieux à côté de moi, et me tenait serrée contre son torse. J'étais sur le point d'exploser avec mes questions sur ce que j'avais lus dans le journal un peu plus tôt, mais quelque sur la façon dont il me tenait : comme s'il croyait que j'allais glisser entre ses doigts ainsi que la forme de sa bouche qui était ferme et déformée par une sombre et qui lui donnait un air de Sam, me fis taire. Il devait être 1h30 lorsque nous avons entendu un loup sous ma fenêtre. Je me doutais que Jared devait l'avoir entendu arriver bien avant moi car il poussa un bruyant soupir qui sonnait de regrets et impatience. Le loup gémissait et Jared est allé à la fenêtre et a marmonné quelque chose à l'animal qu'il appela Embry._

_Enfin, il se tourna vers moi. Son visage était effrayant, un mélange de crainte et d'angoisse contenue. Mon estomac se noua sous le trac alors qu'il revenait vers moi._

_Soudain, avant même de m'en apercevoir, j'étais allongée sur le dos, les bras bloqués au dessus de la tête, Jared allongé sur moi et m'embrassait. Cette fois, notre baiser n'avait rien de gentil ou de romantique, il était rempli d'angoisse et de craintes enfouis des deux côtés. Je savais que Jared le sentait puisqu'il s'éloigna, il me regarda pendant quelques temps avant de me demander si j'allais bien. J'hochais juste la tête, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de laisser échapper la vérité, et je lui dis d'y aller. Ce qu'il fit. Et maintenant, il était 3h45 et je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir, mais, je devais me lever dans quelques heures pour aller en cours alors je devrais réessayer. Il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant la fin des cours. Je me demande si maman me laisserais sécher…_

_Mercredi 6 Juin_.

_Cher journal,_

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Jared aujourd'hui. Nous sommes sortis du lycée à midi pour réviser nos examens de jeudi et vendredi. Disons que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas encore vraiment étudiée. Je veux dire, comment aurais' je pu être inquiète pour l'épreuve d'histoire alors qu'il y avait des monstres suceurs de sang, vicieux, errant à de pas de chez moi ? Bref, je suis donc allée chez Emily à la place et j'ai jouée avec la petite Claire, un adorable bébé dont Quil s'était imprégné, en attendant que les garçons reviennent de leur patrouille._

_Il était presque huit heures lorsqu'ils sont revenus. Ils semblaient être occupés dans une dispute géante. Il n'y avait que Quil qui semblait ne pas s'en mêlé, il accouru jusqu'à moi et prit la petite Claire dans ses bras. Je cherchais Jared du regard et ne tardais pas à le trouver. Lui et Embry se hurlaient dessus. J'entendis les mots « la fête » et « sangsues » et « stupide » mélangés avec le nom de Jacob. Il était difficile de comprendre plus dans toute cette cohue, mais avec Emily, on réussit à savoir que Jacob avait «été invité à la fête de graduation de Bella et que…_

_Ah oui cher journal, c'est vrai qu'à toi, je n'en avais pas parlé. Il y a quelque temps, après le feu de camp, après avoir entendues les légendes, Jared avait mentionné le fait que Bella sortait avec un vampire et que c'était depuis leur arrivée en ville qu'ils étaient devenus des loups garous. J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque en apprenant ça._

_Donc, la fête pour Bella avait lieu dans le repaire des vampires… enfin, je veux dire dans leur maison. Jacob voulait y aller (j'avais raison de dire que Jacob était amoureux d'elle.), mais, Sam n'avait pas été mit au courant par ce qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Ce que j'aurais compris. Je n'aurais jamais laissé Jared aller dans une maison pleine de vampires. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de toute la journée. Ce matin en me réveillant, j'avais trouvée un mot sur mon oreiller ou il disait qu'il m'aime, qui me verrait dès qu'il pourrait et qu'il serait occupé durant des prochains jours. Il ne m'a pas dit où il serait, ou à quoi il serait occupé. Mais, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance par ce que je me doutais de quoi il s'agissait._

_Jeudi 7 Juin_

_Cher Journal,_

_Je déteste les jeudis. En plus de ça, je n'avais pas vu Jared de toute la journée. J'ai été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée et rien n'avais changé depuis que j'étais rentrée chez moi. J'avais l'impression que la Cynthia enfouis dans mon être était en train de ressurgir. Peut être que maintenant je devrais réviser pour mon examen de biologie… mon regard c'est porté sur la fenêtre… j'espérais, je priais pour apercevoir un loup ou un homme à moitié nu. Ça semble stupide d'écrire ça._

_Mandi, une amie de Cynthia est venue à la maison aujourd'hui. Elles se prélassent sur le lit de ma sœur, alors que j'écris, et lisent un de ses magasines de potins des stars. Mandi semble gentille… quoi que Cynthia change d'amies comme de chemise, donc il est probable que je ne la revoie pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souhaiter qu'elle est été ma sœur à la place de Cynthia. Elle était bien plus calme que moins énervante que ma sœur. Autant que je sache, tout ce qui pouvait être agaçant chez elle était qu'elle parlait beaucoup de son petit ami Matt. Peut être que je devrais demander à Maman et Papa de négocier pour que je change de sœur._

_Ok, maintenant, je crois qu'il est vraiment temps de je révise._

_Vendredi 8 Juin._

_Cher Journal,_

_L'examen de biologie c'est mieux passé que je le pensais. Aujourd'hui encore je n'ai pas vu Jared. Je commence vraiment à être inquiète. Je suis passée chez Sam et Emily après les cours, mais il n'y avait personne. Maintenant que l'école était terminée pour deux mois, je ne pouvais plus m'occuper l'esprit avec les cours ou encore le stress scolaire. Si jusqu'à présent je pensais que ma vie était un enfer, alors que je n'étais pas vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre à la maison à me tourner les pouces et à me morfondre, désormais c'était pire. Je passais mon temps à rester assise et à m'inquiéter. Cette attente allait finir par le rendre folle. Catherine m'avait appelée aujourd'hui. Elle s'était excusée et j'avais fait la même chose. On a prévue de se voir vendredi prochain pour se faire une soirée pyjama, comme lorsqu'on était petites. Je lui ai proposée de passer me voire, afin d'atténuer mes inquiétudes en m'occupant l'esprit avec des activités humaines, mais, elle partait camper ce week end avec sa mère et son beau père, et elle ne rentrerait que mercredi. Tant pis, je vais continuer à broyer du noir._

_Samedi 9 Juin._

_Cher Journal,_

_Toujours pas de nouvelles e Jared. Je vais aller chez Emil et Sam dès que j'aurais terminée d'écrire ces quelques lignes. Espérons que papa sera trop occuper à regarder le JT de 17H et je pourrais me glisser hors de la maison en douce. J'allais exiger des réponses. Et je ne partirais pas temps que je ne les aurais pas obtenues._

_Il est 17h30. Je suis revenue. Sans réponses. Je suis vraiment pathétique. Et Sam était effrayant. Surtout quand il est fatigué et en colère._

_Dimanche 10 Juin._

_Cher Journal,_

_Toujours pas de Jared. Mais Cynthia est ici (puisqu'elle ne peut pas sortir avec se copines par ce que Papa le lui a interdit)._

_J'avais beaucoup de chance._

_Lundi 11 Juin,_

_C'est drôle comme les choses peuvent changer en peu de temps. L'an dernier à cet instant, j'étais angoissée pour mon relevé de notes et je rassemblais mon courage pour hoser demander à Jared de signer mon annuaire. Cette année, je m'inquiétais d'une armée de vampires à Seattle et de la disparition de mon petit ami._

_Depuis quand ma vie st elle si compliquée ?_

_Vous savez ce qui n'est pas compliqués ? Les mots. Les mots ne sont pas compliqués. Ils sont simples et clairs et ne tente pas de vous tromper ou de disparaître à votre insu. Sauf pour « insipide ». Insipide est un mot trompeur. Il semble mauvais. En fait, il sonne mal. J'en ai cherchée deux fois la définition. Selon le Webster's, la définition est : sans qualités distinctives, intéressantes, ou stimulantes; insipie. Donc, les mots sont plus faciles à gérer que les gens… enfin, que leur absence. Je me demande…_

« Kim ? »

Je vous jure que mon cœur c'est littéralement arrêté de battre durant six secondes exactement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté alors que je me levais. Mon journal à glissé de es genoux avant de tomber sur le sol. Je me retourne lentement et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Je ne fis pas tout de suite attention à ses traits, marqués par la fatigue, mais je remarquais la lueur qui brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me regarda.

« Oh, ma parole. » je souffle avant de courir jusqu'à la fenêtre. « Jared. » murmurais' je en me jetant dans ses bras écartés.

« Kim, Kim, Kim, » murmura t'il dans mes cheveux en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.

« Ça va, je suis là. » soufflais' je contre son torse nu, en espérant, en priant pour que ces paroles le rassurent. Cela sembla fonctionner. Il saisi mon visage entre ses mains et le leva avant que ses lèvres ne viennent s'écraser sur les miennes avec un petit quelque chose qui semblait proche de la violence. Nos lèvres remuaient en synchronisation de façon naturelle, comme si nous avions fait ça pendant des années. Comme si nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Ses mains brulantes glissèrent de mon cou jusqu'à ma taille, avant de passer sous mon débardeur bleu qui me servait de haut de pyjama. Tout à coup, je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mes pieds quittèrent le sol et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Jared me porta à travers la pièce sans pour autant interrompre notre baiser. Je laissais mes doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il couvrait ma mâchoire et mon cou de baisers. Il mordit légèrement ma peau juste au dessus de ma clavicule avant de passer sa langue à ce même endroit. J'haletais contre lui.

Nous, nous sommes effondrés sur mon lit de tout notre poids se qui fit grincer bruyamment les ressorts, mais à cet instant je m'en fichais complètement. La chaleur qui émanait du corps de Jared semblait m'assaillir et s'étendre sur chaque centimètres de mon corps pour atteindre jusqu'à la moelle de mes os. Je pouvais sentir chaque ligne de son corps contre le mien. Nous allions parfaitement ensemble, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle ou encore comme le yin et le yang. Incapable de fonctionner séparément, mais ensemble, nous devenions une incarnation brillante de l'amour et de la beauté.

C'est à cet instant que tous les ennuis et les angoisses accumulé durant cette dernière semaine disparurent. Et soudain, il n'y avait plus que Jared et moi. Rien ne comptait en dehors de notre baiser, de nos caresses et de l'amour qui émanait de nos deux corps, de nos bouches…

« Je t'aime. » murmura Jared, sa langue chaude se séparant de la mienne.

Et là, à cet instant, tout ce qui existait dans ce monde, c'était nous et notre amour. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

_Voilà... snif snif... désolée mais je peut pas m'empêcher de pleurer quand je lis ce chapitre. C'est un de mes préférés. _

_Bref j'attend vos reviews avec impatience. _

_Par contre, je crois que vous aller me taper. Mais, je ne sais pas si je posterais demain soir. En fait je suis en train de traduir le chapitre 23 et je suis franchement bloqué. Il est vraiment complex à traduire. Tellement même, que je suis obligée de faire appelle à de traducteurs en lignes (ce que je ne fais jamais où rarement). Donc, là je suis un peu découragée. Je vais m'y remettre plus tard dans la soirée vers 6h 6h30. J'espère m'en sortir..._

_Bref, voilà, néanmoins, demain ne manquer pas de venir vérifier si je n'ai pas postée. _

_Voilà. BISOUS et à demain... enfin j'espère ^^_


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir postée hier mais comme je vous l'avais dit, j'ai eu du mal à traduire ce chapitre dont la fin est très importante de émouvante. Bref, il y avait pas mal de mot que je ne connaissais pas et on me proposait plein de définitions pour UN mot alors j'ai dus m'aider de traducteur, mais là encore ce n'est pas très simple car ces machins là traduise en mot à mot et l'anglais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. _

_Bref un autre pardon ar ce que je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews aujourd'hui. Je part dans une heure avec mes parents pour tout le week end à Anger voir mon oncle, ma tante et mes cousines. Il faut encore que je prépare mon vanitie et que je rznge un peu ma chambre. Donc je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement. En plus, je poste maintenant par ce que dnas la voiture je pourrais pas et puis on ne sait pas à quelle heure on arrivera suivant comment ça roule. Donc pour ne pas reporter ce chapitre à demain, j'ai préférée faire comme ça. _

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Alors, je ne sais aps si durant le week end j'aurais le temps de traduire (peut être le soir, faut voir) et il me reste encore environ 2 tiers d'un chapitre en plus de l'épilogue (qui est très long) à traduir. _

_Donc, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster je week end. Je pense que oui, mais, au plus tard, lundi soir, vous aurez la suite c'est sur (puisqu'on restre lundi après midi). Voilà, encore toutes mes excuses !!_

* * *

La peur est un tyran et un despote plus dévastateur qu'un cyclone et plus puissant qu'un serpent. » Edgar Wallace.

La peur est une drôle de chose. Ce n'est qu'un mot de quatre lettres, pourtant il intervient si souvent dans nos vies. Le plus drôle sur la peur, est qu'il en existe trois types, trois définitions ou niveau d'inquiétude différents.

Le premier type de peur, je l'appelle la peur « d'avoir ». C'est quand vous êtes déchiré entre deux choses, généralement l'amour et le rejet dans mon cas. J'ai connue cette peur lorsque Jared c'est imprégné de moi. Ça arrive lorsque vous voulez quelque chose, mais vous avez tellement peur de ne pas l'obtenir que vous ne tentez rien. Et puis, lorsque vous l'avez de façon inattendue, vous êtes terrifiée par ce que vous avez ce que vous désirer le plus au monde, jusqu'au moment où la peur de le perdre commence à surgir.

Le deuxième type de peur, je l'appelle la peur « fortuit ».C'est celle qui est cachée au plus profond de votre être, qui vous ronge et qui attend tel un loup le moment propice pour surgir. Cette peur n'est pas très dévastatrice si vous la garder sous contrôle. Mais, si à un instant votre attention se relâche, elle peut s'emparer de votre esprit avant que vous ayez le temps de prononcer son nom. J'ai sans doute connue cette peur lorsque Jared à disparu durant plusieurs semaines sans que personne ne sache ce qui lui arrivait.

La troisième peur est la pire de toutes. Il s'agit de la peur insondable. C'est le genre de peur froide et humide qui accélère votre rythme cardiaque et fait palpiter votre sang jusque dans vos oreilles, comme si vous veniez de courir un marathon et que vous n'arriviez plus à bouger d'un pouce. Vous réaliser soudain que vous ne contrôler plus votre vie. Vous paniquez, la peur et l'effroi dominent vos pensées alors que vous, vous trouvez lentement consumée par ce que vous craignez le plus. C'est un peu ce que vous ressentez lorsque votre petit ami se transforme sous vos yeux en une créature mythologique et que soudain, vous avez plus l'impression d'être un steak tendre et juteux plutôt qu'une adolescente.

Je savais que mes trois peurs avaient pour point commun Jared. Je savais que ma vie tournait autour de la sienne. C'était une réalité.

Et, si possible, je ressentais ces trois peurs à cet instant précis. La peur « d'avoir ». Je posais mes yeux sur Jared qui restait concentré sur la conversation qu'il avait avec les autres membres de la meute dans un coin. La peur fortuit, j'essayais de garder mes inquiétudes au sujet de leur secret enfermées dans un coin de ma tête. Et, enfin la peur insondable par ce que je ne savais pas ce qui se préparait.

« Ki-hum ! » gémit Claire alors que Quil regardait inquiet la petite fille sur mes genoux. Sam lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour le faire redescendre sur terre et ils retournèrent à leur « planification stratégique » autour de la table de la salle à manger de Sam et Emily.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ? » demandais' je doucement en dessinant de petits cercles dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour me regarder avec ses grands yeux bruns d'un air aussi suppliant que le pouvait une enfant de deux ans.

« Non. » répondis' je immédiatement. « Plus de Barney aujourd'hui. Tu as déjà regardée les six cassettes. Deux fois. »

« Non, non, non. » s'étrangla Claire lors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Je serrais les dents. Je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser manipuler par quelqu'un qui était, pour le moment, incapable de parler correctement.

Je secouais la tête.

« Si euh pléééééé ! » pria t'elle en prenant mon visage entre ses petites mains. Ces deux dernières semaines, elle avait prit l'habitude d'allonger les syllabes des mots qu'elle connaissait, ou qu'elle employait souvent. Emily disait que c'était juste passager. Mais, je savais que c'était surtout un nouveau moyen pour elle d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de la meute ou de sa famille qui, pour la plupart étaient déjà aux petits soins pour elle.

« Claire, tu te souviens de la règle de Tati Kim non ? » demanda Emily en se penchant vers la petite fille. Claire fit un peu la moue avant d'acquiescer.

« Non, c'est non ! » dit l'enfant d'un ton catégorique en plissant son petit nez en trompette.

« C'est ça. Non, c'est non. » répéta Emily en soulevant le petite de mes genoux. « Maintenant, on va aller chercher un biscuit et nous allons apprendre une nouvelle règle. Ça s'appelle : seulement une demi-heure de Barney par jour. »

« Non ! » entendis' je gémir Claire à mit chemin de la cuisine. « Non, c'est non ! »

J'allumais la télévision pour voir le JT et aussi pour me distraire des chuchotements étouffer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je changeais rapidement de chaîne lorsque je tombais sur cette Shannon qui déclarait que d'ici cinq minutes, elle retrouverait le chef de police chargé de l'enquête sur les meurtres de Seattle. Je changeais plusieurs fois de chaînes, tous les programmes plus horribles les uns que les autres. Il semblait que tout le monde avait décidé de faire leur reportage sur Seattle, mais aucun d'eux n'avait idée de la véritable gravité des événements qui s'y produisaient.

J'ai finalement éteint la télé et commence à feuilleter les pages d'un magasine que j'avais déjà lu à plusieurs reprises. C'était une édition spéciale du National Geographic qui parlait des espèces de loups du Nord en voie de disparition. Il devait s'agir d'un cadeau gag pour avoir atterri ici.

« Kim ? »

J'ai immédiatement relevée mon visage. Jared était debout, à côté et tenait mon manteau. Je me suis levée et nous, nous sommes diriger vers la porte en disant au revoir au autres.

« Je te vois dans deux jours alors. » me dit Emily en m'adressant un sourire tendu alors qu'elle apportait aux garçons une assiette pleine de cookies.

« On viendra te chercher demain matin. » cria Sam alors que Jared refermait la porte. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. On monta dans le vieux pick-up. Nous avions essayés de convaincre mon père de me laisser passer la nuit chez Sam et Emily, mais il avait refusé. Il jouait les policiers de service et avait déclaré « personne ne quitte la maison ce week end, de jour comme de nuit, même si c'est pour dormir chez un ami. » Il avait proposé de reporter cette soirée au week end prochain qui serait bien sur, après l'affrontement gentils vampires et loups garous contre les méchants vampires. Parfois, je me demandais vraiment s'il n'en savait pas plus à ce sujet qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Ou alors, il avait une très bonne intuition.

Donc, Jared passerait la nuit chez moi. Sam avait été très indulgent quand à son interdiction qu'un loup garous passe la nuit chez la personne dont il s'était imprégné. J'avais le sentiment que son autorisation avait un rapport avec le danger au quel ils seraient confrontés demain. Cette pensée me fit mal au ventre.

Nous avions de la chance que Cynthia ait un sommeil TRES profond. Elle était née avec une maladie congénitale qui empêchait ses os d'absorber correctement le calcium ce qui les rendaient fragiles. Le médecin lui avait donc donné une petite pilule bleu et verte qu'elle prenait avant de se coucher, et celle-ci agissait comme un somnifère ce qui la faisait dormir plus de huit heures d'affilées sans qu'elle ne bouge d'un pouce.

Je suppose que c'est un peu égoïste de voir sa maladie comme une chance, mais j'avais passée suffisamment de nuit incapable de fermer l'œil à cause de ses ronflements sans pouvoir la réveiller pour lui dire de se taire. C'était une sorte de vengeance personnelle. J'avais aussi le chance que depuis deux semaines elle soit en colère après moi. Elle avait demandée à Papa d'installer un « mur » pour séparer notre chambre en deux. Donc, maintenant un grand drap était suspendu entre nos lits. Pourtant, ce drap n'empêchait pas les ronflements de ma sœur (ressemblant plus à des marteaux piqueurs) de parvenir jusqu'à mon lit.

« Tu peux arrêter ça s'il te plait ? » demandais' je en regardant la silhouette de Jared marcher de la commode à l'armoire et vice versa. « Je sais que Cynthia à un sommeil lourd, mais évitons de tenter le Diable. »

« Désolé. » avant de s'assoir sur le rebord de mon lit. « Energie nerveuse. »

« Ouais. Je suis nerveuse aussi. » je m'arrêtais un instant avant d'ajouter : « Je suis nerveuse alors que ce n'est pas moi qui doit combattre une horde de morts vivants en colère. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment nerveux. » modifia Jared alors que son pied tapotait le tapis. « Plutôt excité je pense. »

« Tu es excité ? »

« Ouais ! » dit Jared en élevant la voix. Je le fis taire rapidement en posant ma main sur sa bouche. Heureusement, ma sœur ne s'était pas réveillée. « Je veux dire, on nous a formés et puis, les patrouilles… On savait que quelque chose allait arriver, mais on ne savait pas quoi. Maintenant, on sait ce qu'on va devoir affronter, mais en plus nous savons quand et où. »

« Tu en parle comme s'il s'agissait de jeux entre copains de classe. »je remarque avec aigreur. Il ria et m'enveloppa de ses bras avant de m'attirer contre son torse.

« J'ai peur pour toi. » murmurais' je contre lui. « Pour vous tous. »

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. » me répondit-il doucement. « Nous, nous n'avons pas peur. »

« Vous êtes des amateurs de sensations fortes. Vous ne ferez rien contre une bagarre avec des vampires. » je taquine. Il ri se qui fit naître dans mon estomac des picotements. « Que faire si vous, vous blesser ? »

« Tu as vu à quelle vitesse on guéri. » me rappela t'il en faisant sans doute référence à toutes les fois où Paul avait été gravement blessé par d'autres membres de la meute ou autre chose et que, quelques instants plus tard il était totalement guéri.

« Mais, si quelque chose ne va pas avec le plan ? Que faire s'ils sont plus nombreux que le pensait les vampires ? Et si les gentils vampires changent de camps ? Et si… ? »

Ma question fut coupée par les lèvres de Jared qui s'étaient soudain posées sur les miennes. J'essayais de me détacher de lui (une première) en me reculant, mais il suivit mon mouvement si bien que je me retrouvais prise au piège entre ma tête de lit et son corps. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps avant de me perdre dans les sensations que ces lèvres sur les miennes faisaient naître en moi. Ses doigts remontaient mon débardeur et traçaient des lignes sur mon ventre nu.

Embrasser Jared avait tendance à me donner une vision ridiculement optimiste sur le monde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas autant. » chuchota t'il en s'éloignant de moi. « Ce n'est pas sain. »

« Tu vas te battre contre des monstres qui ont une soif insatiable de O négatif. » fis' je remarquer « Ce n'est pas très sain non plus. »

Jared ne répondit rien. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il allait se battre et risquer s vie demain et quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il pense il y aurait du danger et il ne pourrait pas me rassurer sur ce point.

Il s'allongea sur mon lit et je me plaçais contre lui, entre ses jambes alors que mon regard se perdait sur le plafond. Il resta calme durant quelques minutes. Nos respirations étaient lentes et synchronisées. Je remarquais qu'alors que j'avais le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer deux fois, lui ne le faisait qu'une fois (je sais que c'est stupide de remarquer un truc pareil, mais il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit).

La légère pluie qui était tombée toute la journée se transforma comme prévu en tempête de neige, amenant avec elle des températures glaciales. J'étais heureuse que ce soir il n'y ait pas de patrouille et qu'ils puissent se reposer avant la bataille de demain. Personne ne mérite d'être dehors dans un froid pareil.

« Jared. » demandais' je doucement.

« Hmm ? »

« Promets-moi… » je me suis arrêtée. Ma gorge était nouée à cause de l'effort que je faisais pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. « Promets-moi que tu vas revenir. »

« Kim, » dit la voix de Jared tendre et remplit d'amour. Il me retourne de telle façon que nous sommes face à face. « Je t'aime. Je reviendrais, tu sais que je le ferais. »

« Promet le. » insistais' je ma voix se faisant plus impatiente désormais.

« Je te promet de revenir. Je te reviendrais. »

Quand je me suis éveillée le lendemain matin, Jared avait disparu.

Il faisait à peine jour et j'entendis au loin des hurlements de loups, imaginant que celui de Jared se trouvait sans doutes parmi eux. Je serrais mes poings sur mes yeux et m'effondrais dans mes oreillers en sanglotant jusqu'à l'agonie.

Je savais à présent qu'il y avait quatre sortes de peurs et, je venais de découvrir la quatrième. C'est la peur du courage. La peur que ceux que vous aimez se battent pour maintenir la sécurité autour de vous. Qu'ils luttent en risquant leur vie pour vous et, pour une fille qui attire les monstres assoiffés de sang comme un aimant. La peur qu'ils puissent être gravement blessés ou même, ne pas revenir.

Et la peur de savoir que tout ce que vous pouvez faire est d'attendre.

_

* * *

_

_Voilà, désolée, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire le chapitre pour être certaine que je n'avais pas fais de fautes de frappes ou d'orthographes. J'espère donc que ça à été pour vous. _

_Donc voilà, la suite sois dans le week end, sois lundi soir. _

_Encore un gand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait un très très grand plaisir. Franchement je pourrais pas vous dire à quel point je suis contente que vous aimiez autant. _

_Voilà donc je vous dit à bientôt, et si on se revois pas avant Lundi , je vous souhaite un bon week end. _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous apprendrez tous sur ce qui se passe dnas la vie de Catherine pour qu'elle soit aussi mal en ce moment. _

_Sortez vos mouchoirs !!!!!_

_BISOUS !! ^^_


	24. Chapter 24

_

* * *

_

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Voilà je suis rentrée il y a une heure et je vous poste la suite. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de ne pas avoir poster du week end. _

_En tout cas, un grand mercie pour vos 13 reviews ! _

_**Morgane-nc** : Oui, moi aussi cette séparation me fait mal au coeur. En isant tout ça, moi aussi j'en veux pas mal à Bella. Je trouve ça oche qu'elle soit la cause de toute cette pagaille, même si elle n'est pas entièrement fautive. Après tout, elle est tout simplement amoureuse. Je suis certaine que les loups garous feraient la ême chose pour Kim, Emily ou encore Claire. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis moi aussi très romantiquye. Tu seras sans doute heureuse d'apprendre que dans ce chapitre, il y aura une bonne partie consacrée à Cynthia. Voilà une nouvelle occasion de voir si elle ressemble encore à ta soeur... Bonne lecture !_

_**MrsLaureBlack** : LOL tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas vouloir que cette fic s'arrête... moi même j'ai un petit pincement au coeur en imaginant qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre à poster après celui là en plus d'un épilogue. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture !_

_**San**: Je suis contente que si il y a des fautes d'othographes, tu ne les ait pas vu. Dans ce chapitre, on comprend enfin tous (ou presque) sur Catherine. Si tu as lut le tome 3 de twilight tu as déjà une assez bonne idée de ce qui lui arrive et de ce qui va lui arriver. Voilà, la suite ! Bonne lecture._

_**mickeymantle** : Mercie beaucoup ! ^^ Voilà la suite !_

_**alyssacullen** : LOL, moi aussi la première fois que j'ai lus, j'étais très angoissée alors qu'il n'y avait pas tellement de raisons que je le sois puisque je savais déjà quel serait l'issus de la bataille. Mais, je crois que ce sont les adieux déchirants que nos amoureux se sont fait qui m'ont donné cette réaction. ^^ Voilà la suite !_

_**mimily** : Pour Catherine, c'est maintenant que tou va se savoir. Crois moi, pour le moment rien de dramatique, mais lorsqu'on a lut le tome 3 on sait ce qu'elle va devoir endurer alors on peut déjà sortir nos mouchoirs !!_

_**memelyne** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, surtout que ce sont justement ces discours sur la peur qui m'on donnés du fil à retordre. Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras !_

_**LoveCullen&Edward** : Je suis contente que tu sois aussi préssée de connaitre la suite... justement la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_**aulandra17** : C'est clair que Kim doit vraiment prendre sur elle pour ne pas peter un cable. A sa place je crois que je n'aurais pas pus m'empêcher de pleurer ! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture ! ^^_

_**sarah** : Je suis vraiment touchée par tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

_**Bénédicte** : Mercie ^^. Ne t'en fait pas. Kim renccontrera des vampires dnas le prochain chapitre et dnas l'épilogue ! Bonne lecture !! ^^_

_**Ayame-san86** : LOL si tu as la larme facile alors sort tout de suite un mouchoir surtout si tu as lu le tome 3 de Twilight. Voilà la suite, j'espère que même si tu pleure, tu aimeras quand même !_

_**Aneso** : Je suis contente que tu ais aimée. Voilà la suite et, si tu as lut le tome 3 de Twilight, je te conseille de sortir de suite le paquet de mouchoir...  
_

_

* * *

__15 Juin._

_Cher Journal,_

_L'attente est la pire forme de torture imaginable. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle…_

Je soupire et ferme mon Journal brusquement. Je me coupe accidentellement avec les anneaux métalliques. La douleur semblait terne… même lointaine d'une certaine manière. C'était comme si me récepteurs sensorielles avaient été déconnectés du reste de mon système nerveux. Ce n'est que lorsque de fines gouttes de sangs commencèrent à apparaître que je compris se qui venait de se passer.

« Tu viens de ruiner ma vie ! » s'écria Cynthia en entrant dans la chambre avant de claquer la porte de toutes ses forces.

Elle était habillée comme une… bref, mieux valait que je ne dise pas comme quoi. Elle avait une mini jupe en jean qui s'arrêtait en environs cinq centimètres en dessous de ses fesses et portait un débardeur rayé orange et rose. Il était évident qu'elle avait essayée d'obtenir la permission de sortir auprès de notre père. Sans doute voulait-elle aller faire les boutiques avec ses copines à Seattle.

Elle me jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de rouler des yeux.

« Oh génial, » gémit Cynthia avant de tirer le drap qui séparait nos deux lits. Je pouvais néanmoins distinguer sa silhouette à travers le mince tissu. Elle sortis son téléphone portable de sa poche et le porta à son oreille.

« Ouais, salut Meg, c'est moi. » Pause. « Non, je ne peux pas sortir. » Pause. « Ouais, m'en parle pas. Premièrement mon père est un âne et maintenant, ma sœur s'ouvre les veines. » Pause. « Non, il a fermé la porte d'entée à clé et c'est lui qui les a. Et il surveille le porte de derrière, il n'y a pas d'autre issus… » Il y eu une autre pause et je pouvais presque entendre les engrenages tournant dans la tête de ma petite sœur. « Je t'appelle quand je suis dehors. » annonça Cynthia. « On se retrouve au coin de la rue. »

Je sors brusquement de ma transe lorsque Cynthia trébuche sur le tissu qui séparait notre chambre. Elle tentait de mettre sa chaussure gauche et marchait en même temps ce qui ne donnait pas vraiment un bon résultat.

J'attrapais un mouchoir sur ma table de nuit et essuya le sang qui continuait de couler le long de mon doigt.

Cynthia était près de la fenêtre et s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à celle-ci. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais là encore elle sembla ne pas avoir beaucoup de chance.

« Eh, Kim ! » siffla ma sœur Je me tournais lentement pour la regarder. « Aide-moi avec ça. »

« Papa, t'a interdit de sortir. » lui répondis' je automatiquement.

« Non. » me contredit' elle en se tournant vers moi « Il a dit, et je site, que si je ne voulais pas finir au Minnesota je n'avais pas intérêt à franchir la moindre porte pour sortir. Et ça, ce n'est pas une porte. »

Je ne répondis pas.

« Parfait. Ne m'aide pas. Je peux… » elle tirait sur le rebord en bois « le faire… » elle tira de nouveau dessus «moi-même. » Il y eu un drôle de bruit et le verre de la fenêtre trembla entre les planche de bois lorsque Cynthia réussit à l'ouvrir.

« Nous sommes au deuxième étage. » lui rappelais' je en jetant un regard morose sur le ciel sombre. Il n'était que Midi, mais, nous avions eu le droit à une monstrueuse tempête de neige la veille et les températures avaient presque chutées dans le négatif. Pour faire cours, c'était une mauvaise journée.

« Tu me sous estime chère grande sœur. » dit elle en m'envoyant un regard plein de pitié par-dessus son épaule. Elle marcha rapidement vers notre armoire et en ouvrit les portes qui claquèrent contre le mur.

« Cynthia ! » la voix de papa retentit dans l'escalier. « Tu casses, tu achètes ! »

« Toi, je te parle pas !! » cria t'elle. Il ne répondit rien.

Cynthia continua de fouiller dans le placard jetant des vêtements dans tous les sens.

« Aha ! » annonça t »elle finalement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortait une boule de câbles rouge et blanc en plastique. Je reconnue notre échelle d'incendie. Maman et Papa nous l'avait donnée en cas d'urgence lorsqu'on avait emménagé dans notre première maison à deux étages « Juste au cas où » avaient ils précisés ce jour là.

Ma sœur marcha vers la fenêtre et jeta l'échelle dehors en accrochant l'extrémité sur le rebord.

Soudain, je me sentis plus éveillée que jamais. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait déversé un seau d'eau froide sur moi. Et, pour la première fois, je réalisais ce que Cynthia allait faire et je me rappelais pourquoi elle ne pouvait vraiment aller dehors aujourd'hui.

« Mauvaise idée Cyn » dis' je, en me levant rapidement. « Ce n'est pas prudent aujourd'hui. »

« Oh non ! Pas toi ! » dit elle en plaquant ses mains sur son visage.

« Cynthia, s'il te plait écoute-moi. »

« Non ! » répondit elle en en balançant une de ses jambes par-dessus de rebord avant d'entamer son périlleux voyage.

« Cynthia ! » j'ai sifflée. « C'est dangereux là bas ! Tu ne comprends pas ! »

Elle était à mi-chemin lorsqu'elle se figea et que sur son visage, brillait une détermination farouche. En quelques secondes, elle était partit, pataugeant dans la mince couche de neige qui recouvrait notre gazon et couru en direction de la route. De là où j'étais, je pouvais la voir courir à l'autre bout de la rue.

J'étouffais un cri dans mon oreiller. Je m'assis et sortit rapidement un paire de ballerines. Il fallait que quelqu'un face quelque chose, et je ne pouvais pas envoyer mes parents dehors alors que je savais qu'une bataille se déroulait à deux pas de chez nous. Je me retrouvais donc en train de descendre à mon tour par l'échelle.

« Stupides petites sœurs. »marmonnais' je en arrivant en bas. Je tapote mes pieds pour le garder au chaud. « Cynthia ! » Pas de réponse. « Stupide neige. » Je donne un coup de pied dans un petit tas de neige, seulement je me retrouvais à grimacer de douleur alors que mon pied entrait en collision avec une pierre qui se trouvait en dessous. « Stupide pierre. »

Je continuais d'avancer dans la direction que Cynthia avait empreintée. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans la rue si bien que je commençais à faire le tour du pâté de maison avant de continuer du côté de la foret (sans y pénétrer.) ave l'intention de rejoindre le centre ville. Tout le long du chemin je continuais de traiter tous et n'importe quoi de stupide jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus rien à maudire, à part le véritable problème que j'avais.

« Stupides Vampires ! » criais' je à plein poumons vers le ciel.

« Stupides Loups garous ! » criais' je en me pliant en deux alors que j'hurlais.

Tous ces secrets et cette inquiétude qui me rongeaient me donnait l'impression que je perdais le sens des réalités.

Je veux dire, j'étais debout, au milieu d'une route boueuse à, à peine deux kilomètres du champ de bataille. Tout à coup, épuisée, je m'assis dans l'herbe pour récapituler la situation.

Ou bien, je pouvais continuer à chercher Cynthia qui était probablement montée dans une voiture avec ses amies et se rendait à Seattle en ce moment. Ou alors, je pouvais retourner chez moi et m'inquiéter encore plus pour les membres de la meute.

« Ça alors ! » s'exclama une voix derrière moi. « Je ne savais pas que tu nous haïssais autant. »

« Aah !! » criais en me renversant sur le côté lorsque je tentais de me lever et de m'éloigner en la voix. Je me redresse et regarde vers les bois pour voir une tignasse rousse que je ne connaissais que trop bien sortir des bois suivi de près par une autre personne. « Wow, Brady, tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie. » Je respirais profondément en essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Colin et Brady, les deux plus jeunes loups garous avec Seth, avaient été tous été affectés aux patrouilles aujourd'hui à travers la Push tandis que les autres se battaient. Je savais que s'était égoïste de ma part, mais je souhaitais presque que Jared ait été de garde au lieu d'être envoyé avec la cavalerie.

« Désolé. » répondit il. « Mais, je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Jared ne t'as pas dit de rester chez toi aujourd'hui ? »

Je rougis, honteuse. Jared ne m'avais demandé de faire une seule chose aujourd'hui, et sa demande était simple. Sauf bien sûr lorsque les petites sœurs entrent en jeu. Là, ça devenait tout le contraire de simple.

« Ouais, mais je me suis coupée, puis Cynthia et mon père se sont disputés et Cynthia est descendue par l'échelle d'incendie qui était dans l'armoire et je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir toute seule ! Je veux dire, avec tous ces vampires qui traînent aujourd'hui. Donc je suis descendu après elle pour le cherchée, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée…. Et puis, je vous ai trouvé à la place. Ou alors, c'est vous qui m'avez trouvé. Ou autre chose… » je pris une grande inspiration après mon monologue.

Brady me regardait et je voyais qu'il avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

« Ne te moques pas de moi. » l'avertis' je.

« Je ne me moque pas. » me dit-il alors que je le voyais clairement lutter contre un sourire. » C'est juste que… tu es passée par la fenêtre ? »

« Ouais avec… »

« L'échelle d'incendie dans l'armoire. Tu l'as déjà dit. Mais, tu n'es pas au second étage ? »

« D'où l'utilité de l'échelle d'incendie. » fis' je remarquer sarcastique. Je le vit sourire de plus belle. « Tu ne me crois pas. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… eh bien… Jared ne voudra jamais me croire quand je lui raconterais ça. » Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il ria doucement.

« Oh, que tu es drôle. » dis' je sur le point de craquer. Je tourne les talons avant d'ajouter : « Dis à Jared de m'appeler quand il rentrera. Je serais chez moi. »

Une main chaude s'enroula autour de mon poignet et m'arrêta avant que je puisse aller plus loin.

« Eh, attends une seconde Kim. » Je me retournais lentement.

« Quoi ? »

« Viens. » il commença à me tirer derrière lui dans la direction opposée de ma maison. Il ne semble pas enregistrer mais résistance, mais ce n'était pas nouveau pour moi.

« Où on va ? » lui demandais' je en marchant docilement à côté de lui.

« Chez Sam et Emily. » Il parlait maintenant d'une voix neutre. Il n'y avait pas une once d'humour dans sa voix.

« Mais, je dois rentrer chez moi. Je ne suis pas censée être dehors. »

« Tu seras plus en sécurité chez eux. »

« Mais mon père n'est pas au courant. »

« Jared le préviendra. Et, il va me tuer s'il apprend que je t'ai rencontré, sans te mettre dans l'endroit le plus sûr qui existe. »

« Et, tu as plus peur de Jared que de mon père ? » demandais' je d'un air dubitatif.

« Oh que oui ! » s'exclama t'il en m'adressant un sourire tendu. « Maintenant, viens. »

Nous sommes arrivés devant le maison de Sam et Emily avant d'avoir le temps de dire « loups garous. »

« Bonjour ? Qui est là ? Sam, c'est toi ? » demanda la voix d'Emily depuis la cuisine alors que l'on passait la porte d'entrée

« Non, désolé Em. C'est juste moi et Kim. » répondu Brady d'une voix triste, sachant qu'il ne lui apportait pas les nouvelles qu'elle espérait.

Emily arriva vers nous en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier bleu enroulé autour de sa taille. Pour la première fois, je remarquais l'odeur de combustion en provenance de la cuisine. Ça sentait comme si elle avait fait bruler des pommes de terre ou autre chose.

« Oh Kim ! Quel plaisir de te voir ma chérie. Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais mais, c'est une bonne surprise. Se sera plus facile d'attendre à deux que toute seule. » Elle sembla un peu hésiter sur la dernière phrase.

« Ouais, je suppose. » marmonnais' je, en regardant le sol.

« Ok, bon j'y retourne. » déclara calmement Brady et partant en direction de la porte d'entrée.

« Je t'en pris, sois prudent. » le supplia Emily.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Em » la rassura t'il avec un faux sourire. « Nous savons prendre soin de nous. »

Et puis, il est partit.

« Emily ? » appela la voix grave de Billy Black. « Qui est là ? » je sursaute légèrement. Je n'avais pas pensée que quelqu'un d'autre pouvais être là.

« C'est juste Kim. » répondit Emily qui semblait plus confiante à présent. Maintenant, je pouvais entendre deux voix masculines ainsi que le son en sourdine de la télévision. « Billy et Charlie sont ici. » m'informa t'elle.

« Charlie ? » demandais' je. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà entendu ce nom.

« Le père de Bella Swan » répondit elle calmement. J'hochais la tête pas vraiment choquée. Si je savais que je risquais de voire débarquer dans mon jardin des vampires et des loups garous en train de se livrer un combat à mort, j'aurais probablement envoyée mon père dans l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse. « Ils vont regarder le match jusqu'à ce que les garçons reviennent. » elle se tut quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : « Eh bien, tu peux m'aider dans la cuisine si tu veux. » me proposa t'elle.

Elle me tendit un autre tablier bleu et je l'ai suivit dans ce que je pouvais décrire comme un champ de bataille.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? » demandais' je prudemment en regardant plusieurs casseroles remplis de… liquides brûlés. L'une d'elle contenait ce qui ressemblait à des muffins carbonisés.

« Je suis juste bonne à rien sans lui. » admet-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je savais qu'elle parlait de Sam.

« Bienvenue au club. » grommelais' je, en appuyant mon menton dans mes mains. « Je suppose que les… trucs… de l'imprégnation marchent dans les deux sens. »

« Je n'arrive pas à obtenir la recette exacte des muffins. » marmonna t'elle à elle-même. Je me redressais et traversais la cuisine en regardant le livre de cuisine ouvert devant elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas oubliée la vanille… ou le sucre brun… ou les œufs? » conseillais' je. Emily eut un petit rire nerveux et mit la main sur son front.

« Je voulais juste faire un saladier de bons muffins prêts pour eux quand ils rentreront. » soupira t'elle.

« Je pourrais t'aider. » lui proposais' je.

« Mais d'abord, il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ce gâchis. » déclara t'elle.

« Oui, ou bien, je crains que ça pourrait se transformer en déchets toxiques. » ajoutais' je. Emily rit à nouveau et nous, nous sommes mises au travail.

Il nous a fallu environs une heure pour nettoyer tout ce désordre et deux de plus pour préparer et faire cuire les muffins. Nous avons prit soin de nous concentrer uniquement sur la recette et ajoutant les ingrédients bien précis, et en veillant à ce qu'aucune coquilles d'œufs ne tombent dans la pâte. Nous avons même décidée de n'ajouter les pépites de chocolat et les bleuets à la dernière minute. Cette thérapie fut assez efficace le temps de la préparation. Mais, il fallait bien admettre que durant la cuisson la majorité de notre attention était portée sur les amours de nos vies, qui étaient quelque part dans les profondeurs des forêts de Washington, luttant pour leur vie et la nôtre. Nous avons léchée la pâte sur nos batteurs électriques lorsque le bourdonnement de mon portable dans la poche de mon jean me fit sursauter. Je fouillais dans ma poche pour me saisir de mon téléphone et décrochais rapidement.

« Allo. » répondis' je dans un soupir. Je n'avais même as pris le temps de regarder le numéro de la personne qui m'appelais tellement j'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait de la personne que j'espérais.

« Hey Kim, c'est moi. »

« Catherine ? »

« Ouais… » elle avait l'air sûre d'elle maintenant.

« Oh, salut. Comment ça va ? »

« Plutôt bien. Mais un peu fatiguée en fait. Hé, ça fait presque une demi-heure que je t'attends. Je croyais que tu devais venir pour deux heures mais, tu sais comme j'ai une mauvaise mémoire avec les numéros et tout ça… » elle s'arrêta un moment attendant que je parle à mon tour.

Oh merde ! J'avais complètement oubliée les plans que Catherine et moi avions faits.

« Cat ? » demandais' je timidement.

« Ouais ? » sa voix sonnait moins optimiste que tout à l'heure comme si elle devinait mes prochaines paroles rien qu'en entendant mon ton.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Tu avais oubliée n'est ce pas ? » m'accusa t'elle d'une voix dure.

« Il faut que tu comprennes Catie. J'ai eu tellement de trucs dans mon esprit ces derniers temps. Tu n'as pas idée comme je m'en veux. »

« C'est bon. Je te pardonne. Alors, on se retrouve toujours au parc ou tu préfère que je passe te prendre chez toi ? Ça ne me dérange pas, ce n'est pas très loin et mes parents m'ont payé le plein d'essence de ma voiture hier. »

« Eh bien… tu vois… voilà en fait… je ne suis pas exactement chez moi en ce moment. » balbutiais' je. Je pouvais sentir les yeux d'Emily se poser sur moi attentive à ce qui se passait.

« Où es tu alors ? » me demanda t'elle. C'était probablement une question anodine, mais le stress accumulé tout au long de la journée me fit craquer.

« Ça ne te regardes pas. » répondis' je automatiquement.

« Pardon ? »

« Ecoute Catherine. On ne va pas pouvoir se voir aujourd'hui OK ? J'ai autre chose de prévu. »

« C'est _lui_ n'est ce pas ? » me demanda t'elle méchamment.

« Catherine je suis désolée, vraiment. Mais il faut que tu comprennes. C'est très important. C'est une question de vie ou de mort en fait. » Je pouvais sentir Emily se tendre à côté de moi. « Je dois rester là où je suis. Je ne peux pas partir. Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » cracha t'elle.

« J'ai dis que j'étais désolée ! » répondis' je sur la défensive.

« Comment tu peux me faire ça Kim ? Tu étais ma meilleure amie ! Mon dernier espoir. Je te faisais confiance ! » Elle criait maintenant dans le téléphone. D'une certaine façon, je savais que ces mots qu'elle me lançait si violement étaient destinés à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. « Comment tu peux me faire ça ? » j'entendis plusieurs sanglots.

« Cat. » je parlais calmement, en essayant de la calmer. « Catie, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe vraiment ? » Il y eu un long silence et je craignis pendant quelques secondes qu'elle ait raccrochée. Cependant, ele parla enfin.

« C'est mon frère. » murmura t'elle.

« Riley ? » demandais' je confuse. Elle parlait rarement de son frère beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle qui avait quitté la ville quand il avait dix sept ans avec une bande de copains. Ils voulaient se lancer dans la musique. Et, lorsque quelques mois plus tard le groupe rentra, il n'y avait pas Riley. La famille de Catherine avait apprit qu'il vivait dans un appartement délabré, jonglant entre deux boulot la journée et écrivant ses chansons la nuit. C'était un sujet tabou dans la famille de Cat et je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui.

« Ouais. » haleta t'elle en reniflant un peu. « On a pas de nouvelle de lui depuis quatre mois. D'habitude, il appelle environs toutes les deux semaines pour savoir comment on va, ou pour nous parler de sa dernière chanson qui sera celle qui le rendra célèbre. Mais, ces derniers temps il a comme… disparu. Son portable est éteint et il ne répond plus aux lettres ni aux e-mails. »

« Oh Catie, c'est terrible. Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Mes parents sont allés jusqu'à son appartement le week end dernier. Il n'était pas là Kim. Ses affaires n'étaient plus là et le propriétaire à di qu'il avait disparu au milieu de la nuit avec une nana rousse habillée comme une pute. Personne ne l'a vu Kim et j'ai tellement peur qu'on le perde. »

« Cat, je suis sur qu'il va bien et qu'il essaye de vendre sa musique à des grands producteurs d'Hollywood ou un truc dans le genre. Je suis certaine qu'il va bientôt refaire surface. » J'essayais de d'être aussi rassurante que possible compte tenu de nos deux situations actuelle.

« J'espère que tu as raison. » murmura t'elle. « Mais cette fois, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je veux dire, il a déjà disparu, mais jamais aussi longtemps. Et, il laissait toujours son téléphone portable allumé, même s'il ne voulait pas décrocher. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour être honnête et rassurante en même temps, donc je me suis installée pour écouter ses peurs et tentais de la consoler avec un mot rassurant de temps en temps.

Elle dut raccrocher lorsque ses parents partirent pour Seattle. Ils allaient déposer à la police un rapport pour signaler la disparition de leur fils et elle voulait venir avec eux. Apparemment son père et sa mère étaient beaucoup plus proches depuis la disparition d'un de leur enfant.

Emily et moi avons passée la journée à faire six autres fournées de muffins avant de nettoyer la cuisine pour finalement aller regarde le match avec Billy et Charlie. Nous avons cherché tous ce qui était susceptible de nous occuper l'esprit.

A 6h37 nous avons commencée à entendre du bruit. Au début, c'était lointain et indéchiffrable et nous avons pensée que c'était un camionneur qui faisait un détour par la Push. Mais, alors que le bruit se rapprochait, il se faisait plus précis. Je crois qu'Emily et moi avons reconnues le bruit en même temps par ce que nous, nous sommes regardées un instant.

« Est-ce que… » Commença Emily sans terminer sa phrase comme elle n'osait pas espérer.

« Ouais… je pense que oui… » répondis' je.

Nous, nous sommes levées lentement du canapé en nous déplaçant comme si notre corps était rempli de gélatine.

Les sons que nous entendions étaient facilement reconnaissables comme des hurlements de loups.

« Qu'est ce que c'est… » grogna Charlie en sortant de la transe dans laquelle le match l'avait plongé. C'est quoi ces hurlements ? Il y a des loups dans le coin Billy ? » Billy nous adressa un regard inquiet. Emily et moi étions déjà en train de nous diriger vers la porte. Charlie n'était pas loin derrière et je pouvais voir Billy tenter de manœuvrer correctement son fauteuil roulant.

Les hurlements se sont soudain arrêtés mais furent remplacés par un flot de paroles et d'injures, dont certaine que je ne connaissais même pas. Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix mais la douleur dans ses mots était impossible à rater.

Alors que nous courions vers la porte d'entré, il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée qui traversait mon esprit. Deux mots volaient dans mon cerveau comme s'ils y avaient été inscrits au fer chauffé à blanc. Nous ne nous déplacions pas assez vit et mon cerveau se bousculait dans tous les sens. Non, non, non. Il ne pouvait pas. Je répétais cette litanie dans ma tête alors qu'Emily ouvrait rapidement tous les verrous. Quelqu'un avait été blessé. Et, tout ce que je savais était que mon pire cauchemar était devenu réel. Alors que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues je priais mentalement : S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît faîtes que ce ne soit pas lui. Que lui. Je vous demande seulement une chose :

Pas Jared.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. _

_Donc, j'imagine que tout le monde connait le tome 3 de Twilight et donc vous avez tous comprit qui est Riley. _

_Petit récapitulatif : Il a été transformé par Victoria qui lui a fait croire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui pour qu'il l'aide à tuer Bella. Edward essayera de lui faire entendre raison en lui parlant de James. Mais, ce sera peine paerdu. Il essayera de tuer Bella et comme Edward se retrouve occupé avec Victoria, ce sera Seth qui se battera contre Riley qu'il finira par tuer. _

_Voilà qui explique pas mal de chose..._

_Bon alors avant de vous souhaiter une bonne soirée j'aurais besoin de l'aide de TOUS LE MONDE !!!_

_Voilà, je voudrais bien écrire une fic sur Leah qui se passeara juste après qu les volturis soit partis de Forks. En fait j'aimerais qu'elle s'imprègne d'un vampire et plus précisément de Démétri (je trouve que l'acteur qui tient son rôle est trop beau.) Sauf que d'après ce que je sais, les loups garous ne sont pas censés vieillirs, mais il sont pas immortelle pas vrai? Et puis, si par exemple Quil ou Jared ne vieillis pas Kim et Claire elles vieilliront non? Bref en fait j'ai besoin d'un maximum de renseignements sur leur mode de vieillissement. _

_Donc voilà, je vous remeci d'avance. _

_La suite demain et je tenterais de ne pas poster trop tard..._

_BISOUS ^^_


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors voilà ce soir je ne poste pas tard..._

_Mercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews. Néanmoins je ne peux pas y répondre ce soir par ce que je vais partir manger chez des amis ce soir et je décolle dnas moins d'un quart d'heure..._

_Mercie pour toutes vos précieuses imformations sur la croissance des loups garous. Tous cela m'aide vraiment beaucoup !!!_

_Alors voilà, cette fic touche bientôt à ca fin. C'est le dernier chapitre !!!! (mais bon il reste encore l'épilogue.). _

_Ce chapitre est l'un des plus long de la fic et j'espère que vous l'aprécierez. _

_Au programme, renccontre avec des vampires pour notre Kim, retrouvailles de Kim et Jared, jalousie pour notre loup garou favori, confidences de Kim qui ouvre son coeur à son chéri et enfin, une question très iportante sera posée à Kim..._

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir tout ça. _

_Petits conseils avec : sortez vos mouchoir, veillez à être seul(e), allonger vous de préférence et pourquoi ne sortiriez vous pas quelques chips et un soda. Vous verrz, en suivant ses conseils, ce sera le pur pied. _

_Autre conseil, en lisant ce chapitre je vous conseil d'écouter en même temps la chanson_ **_LOVE WE COME THROUGH de Tarvis ! _**

_Voilà , je vous souhait un bonne lecture. _

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit. J'essayais d'identifier les personnes qui entraient dans la maison, mais tout autour de moi sembla soudain flou. C'était comme une bousculade d'hommes à demi-vêtus. Je ressentis une sensation de brulure étrange alors que les larmes continuaient de couler le long de mes joues et qu'une douleur foudroyante se fit ressentir dans ma lèvre inférieur que j'avais mordu jusqu'à sang. J'essuyais les larmes avec le dos de ma main.

« Jared ? » appelais' je en essayant de voir. Je fus soudainement poussé en arrière alors que de plus en plus de Quileutes entraient. Je sentis doucement les effets de la claustrophobie monter en moi.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Billy qui emmenait Charlie vers la porte de derrière, bien que celui-ci aurait préféré resté afin d'évaluer la situation. Etant donné ses antécédents de chef de police et son habitude à gérer les situations d'urgence, ce n'était pas surprenant. Mais, lui et Billy ont rapidement disparus dans l'arrière cour, et, nous, nous retrouvions débarrassé de la seule personne qui n'était pas au courant de se qui se passait réellement.

« Aïe, » pensais' je en frottant ma tête là où elle avait cognée contre le mur. J'évitais de justesse un coup de coude et un coup d'épaule lorsque j'essayais de sortir de la mêlée.

« Jared ? » appelais' je de nouveau, mais mon appel fut coupé par un autre flot de jurons prononcé par un homme que je ne voyais pas. Mais, cette fois la voix était reconnaissable. Jacob. Une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur moi et je me suis soudain senti comme une nouille dans l'eau chaude. Je pourrais même ajouter, une nouille très heureuse. Je pleurais toujours, mais cette fois de soulagement. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds afin d'essayer de localiser Jared parmi la foule. Tous se déplaçaient rapidement en direction du salon. Je les suivais et manquais plusieurs fois de trébucher. Je dus me boucher les oreilles alors qu'ils parlaient tous de plus en plus fort pour se faire entendre des autres qui parlaient encore plus fort. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis laissée glisser sur le plancher que je fus en mesure de comprendre la situation. S'ils se déplaçaient en masse, de cette manière, c'était par ce qu'il portait quelqu'un au milieu. Je fus soudain frappée par la panique lorsque je vis la forme d'un Quileute, bien bâti, soulevé par le reste de la meute, bien que je sache déjà de qui il s'agissait. Le fait que Jacob et Jared se ressemblent autant ne m'aidait pas. Je me sentais coupable d'être heureuse que ce ne sois pas Jared le blessé.

Quil et Brady transportaient la table de la salle à manger dans le séjour, et les autres y déposèrent doucement Jacob. Il semblait que chaque partie de son corps ait été meurtrie d'une certaine façon. Le fait qu'il ne porte aucuns vêtements confirma ce que je soupçonnais : il était encore un loup lorsqu'il avait été blessé. Je n'osais pas imaginer la force et la volonté dont il avait dut faire preuve pour pouvoir revenir à sa forme naturelle.

Comme tout le monde arrêta de bouger autant, je pus voir de mes propres yeux les tâches bleues et violet foncé qui se trouvaient un peu partout sur son torse et bras. Il semblerait que quelqu'un… non… quelque chose ait enroulé ses bras autour de Jacob et l'ait… écrasé.

Emily se déplaça habillement à travers la foule, couvrant Jacob avec une serviette bleue à fleurs sauvages qui avait tout à fait sa place dans cette scène gore. Le sang…tant de sang…partout… Et la façon dont son bras droit était suspendue… vers l'arrière à moitié décroché de son épaule… et les extrémités déchiquetées de sa clavicule qui sortait de sa peau à l'endroit où se trouvait la fracture la plus importante. Une vague de nausées s'écrasa sur moi. Je me reculais loin de la scène à peine capable de rester sur mes pieds. Ma tête tournait et mes jambes semblaient être remplies de plombs se qui rendait mes mouvements difficiles. Je me suis appuyée contre le mur du salon, mais la surface froide n'atténua en rien la chaleur étouffante qui me remplissait de l'intérieur. L'obscurité enveloppa doucement mon esprit et je me laissais glisser dans le néant.

La première chose dont je me souviens ensuite est une drôle de sensation. Je tremblais de partout et pourtant, j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir froid. A part ça, j'étais loin d'être consciente, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. J'ai lentement commencée à entendre quelqu'un me parler mais, la voix sonnait plus comme une mauvaise station de radio, plus de blanc que de vraies paroles.

« Pouah… » gémis' je en luttant pour bouger. J'ai finalement réussi à ouvrir les yeux et je réalisais enfin d'où provenait cette sensation de tremblement. Un homme que je ne connaissais pas était penché sur moi ses mains sur mes épaules et me secouait. Je suis certaine qu'il essayait d'être doux, pourtant, mes dents claquaient avec forces les unes contre les autres.

« Hey… » disait-il en me regardant avec inquiétude. « Hé gamine… ». Lorsqu'il vu que j'étais réveillée, il eu l'air soulagé. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda t'il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il y eu tout à coup une main froide qui m'aida à m'assoir correctement.

« Euh… » bredouillais' je alors que mon audition était lentement revenue à la normal. J'ai finalement obtenue un meilleur aperçu de l'homme. Il était jeune, pâle et extrêmement musclé, ses cheveux étaient très courts et foncés et ses yeux d'un beau brun doré.

« Ouais,' ai' je finalement respirée, « Je vais… je vais bien. » Si je n'avais pas vu ses yeux avant le reste de son corps, je crois que j'aurais été absolument terrifiée par sa carrure. Mais, malgré tout, ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Mais, quelque chose dans sa façon de me regarder, comme un petit garçon amusé, me rassura un peu. Je remarquais plusieurs marques en forme de croissants sur ses bras et il les gratta distraitement à plusieurs reprises. Il ricana de nouveau et m'a aidé à me lever. Apparemment, il avait trouvé quelque chose de drôle dans cette situation contrairement à moi.

« Je m'appelle Emmett. » dit-il en me tendant l'une de ses énormes mains. Je la serrais et fut étonnée qu'elle soit aussi froide… une grande différence avec la meute. Et Jared.

Jared.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » me demanda Emmett Je l'avais entendu, mais j'ignorais presque totalement sa présence. Dans ma brève période d'inconscience, j'avais totalement oubliée de trouver Jared. J'ai immédiatement porté mon regard à travers la pièce pour m'apercevoir que la mêlée s'était considérablement calmée. Maintenant ? la plupart des membres de la meute discutaient en petit comité tandis que Sam et un autre homme que je me connaissait pas s'occupait de Jacob. Alors que je regardais autour de moi, je m'aperçue qu'il y avait trois personne ici que je ne connaissais pas : une femme incroyablement belle, debout accoudée contre la porte, l'homme avec Sam, un grand blond et Emmett.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver Jared. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds en essayant de voir par-dessus les têtes incroyablement hautes. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour courir entre eux au risque de me prendre un coup comme ça avait failli arriver plusieurs fois.

« Jared… » je marmonne seulement à moitié consciente que je l'avais dis à haute voix.

« Jared, hmm, » répondit Emmett, « Intéressant… J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un nom de garçon. »

« Quoi ? » demandais' je en le regardant sans comprendre. « Euh non… mon nom c'est Kim. »

« Oh, » répondit-il en souriant. « Ça a plus de sens, en effet. » Je commençais à lui expliquer que je n'étais pas Jared, mais que je cherchais quelqu'un s'appelant Jared, lorsque j'entendis la voix de l'un des inconnus.

« Jacob, tu dois rester immobile. » commanda sa voix fraîche qui s'éleva facilement au dessus des grondements des membres de la meute. « Sam, un peu d'aide s'il te plait ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse Doc ! » répondit Sam exaspéré. Tout ce bruit agressa mes oreilles fit ressortir mes nausées. Je frôlais dangereusement une chaise.

« Hey, Kim tu devrais peut être… » Emmett était à côté de moi et essayait de me faire assoir. Soudain, Jacob poussa un nouveau cri de douleur alors que l'homme blond, le médecin je suppose, replaçait son bras.

« Hey sangsue ! » hurla de rage une autre personne au bout de la pièce. « Eloigne toi de ma compagne. »

« Saloprie ! » hurla Jacob en se tordant de douleur sur la table alors que les autres essayaient de le maintenir immobile.

Je sentais mes genoux flancher tout à coup et Emmett enroula ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à m'assoir.

« Tu devrais probablement… » sa voix fut coupée par un bruit sec.

Et soudain, je me retrouvais par terre alors qu'un peu plus loin, Jared avait bloqué Emmett au sol, une lueur menaçante brillant sur son visage.

« Recule sal cabot. » menaça Emmett, sa voix sonnant comme un grondement. « A moins que tu ne désires perdre ta tête. »

Jared s'écarta hors de lui. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur leurs pieds, ils commençaient à se tourner autour prudemment. On aurait dit un loup et un ours qui s'apprêtaient à se sauter à la gorge. Ils étaient tous les deux tendus, penchés en avant et se grognaient dessus d'un air agressif et menaçant. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait aspiré tout l'oxygène de cette pièce. Tout le monde les regardaient. Un silence de mort pesait dans la pièce uniquement coupé par les gémissements d'agonie de Jacob. J'avais de nouveau du mal à respirer. Je regardais autour de moi en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Sam et le médecin les regardaient tendus, mais néanmoins pas surpris par cette bagarre. La jeune fille blonde semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre tout comme les membres de la meute, bien que leur victime ne soit pas la même.

Je repensais à ce qui c'était passé juste avant.

Emmett voulait m'assoir sur une chaise et Jared à soudain fait son apparition pour attaquer l'homme sui essayait de m'aider. Jared l'avait appelé « sangsue ». Ça ressemblait à une insulte… bizarre, pourtant elle ne m'était pas étrangère. Je l'avais déjà entendue. Int2rieurement, je poussais un cri d'horreur et reculait jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au mur.

Emmett était un vampire, tout comme la jeune fille blonde et le médecin. Le médecin qui s'occupait de Jacob !

« Jared ! » la voix de Sam transperça l'atmosphère tendue. « Stop. » Jared ne le regardait même pas et serra un peu plus les dents. Plus personne ne respirait.

« C'est un ordre. » poursuivit Sam. Jared le regarda comme si un combat se livrait en lui. « Occupe-toi de Kim. » poursuivi t'il.

Au début, j'ai crus qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Puis, il commença à se redresser lentement avant de s'éloigner d'Emmett.

« Kimberlee. » dit il lentement alors qu'Emmett se redressait à son tour.

Je marchais maladroitement jusqu'à lui en essayant d'ignorer les effets de mon récent évanouissement qui subsistaient dans mes jambes.

« Jared. » murmurais' je. Son nom sur ma langue ressemblait à un baume que l'on appliquerait sur une brulure. Il se saisi de mon poignet gauche avant de m'attirer contre lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse et ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille, me maintenant contre lui.

L'atmosphère était tendue à un tel point que ça en était presque insupportable. Emmett se déplaça vers la porte et enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille blonde de manière aussi possessive que celle de Jared. Ils se regardèrent un instant et ne courte expression d'adoration traversa son visage. Puis, il se tourna et regarda Jared avec un mélange de dégout et de colère.

« Sam. » déclara le docteur, coupant ainsi court au face à face flagrant de Jared et d'Emmett. Immédiatement, l'attention de Sam se focalisa sur le médecin qui, je venais seulement de m'en apercevoir, était un vampire. « Il serait sans doute mieux pour nous que le reste de la meute nous donnent un peu d'espace pour l'instant. Les os de Jacob ont déjà commencés à guérir, mais dans leurs position cassée. J'ai besoin de recasser les os pour les mettre correctement. »

Sam sembla considérer ses paroles pendant un long moment avant de se retourner vers la meute.

« Très bien. » dit il. « Vous avez entendus le médecin ? Tout le monde dehors ! » Il y eu quelques protestations que Sam à immédiatement réprimé en donnant un ordre.

Nous avons tous évolués vers la porte avant de sortir dehors, dans l'air de l'après midi. La neige avait commencée à fondre avec le soleil se qui nous donna accès à quelques plaques d'herbes pour nous assoir. Emily nous donna des serviettes pour nous installer dessus.

Et puis, nous avons attendus.

Certains membres de la meute, tous vêtus uniquement de shorts, firent quelques tentatives maladroites de conversations, mais la plupart restèrent silencieux. Emily fredonna un air, plus fort que nécessaire pour étouffer les cris de douleurs provenant de la salle de séjour.

Sam était resté à l'intérieur avec Carlisle et la jeune fille blonde que j'avais entendu être appelée Rosalie. Emmett était debout près de la porte, gardant ostensiblement un œil sur les deux groupes. Jared et moi étions assis en retrait par rapport aux autres, à côté de Brady et de Seth. Quil et Embry faisaient les cents pas e long de la véranda. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis de Jacob depuis l'enfance et leur lien avait été renforcé par leur gène commun de loup garous. Tous deux étaient complètement désemparés.  
« Kim, tu vas bien ma chérie ? » me demanda Jared inquiet. J'étais appuyée contre lui, ses bras entourés autour de ma taille. Il ne m'avait pas lâché depuis que nous avions quittés la maison.

« Quoi ? » demandais' je n le regardant. Il m'observait comme désemparé. « Oh, ouais je vais bien. Et toi ça va ? »

Je regardais ensuite Emmett qui était près de la porte et se comportait comme une sentinelle surveillant le salon et le jardin.

« C'est bon, je n'ai pas été blessé, et je suis revenu. Comme je te l'avais promit. » Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton… Je me retournais pour lui faire face et je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais, et tu n'as même pas idée à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir. »

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu n'arrête pas de regarder la sangsue ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils aiment être appelés ainsi. » dis en regardant toujours Emmett.

« Qui se souci de ce qu'ils aiment ou pas ? C'est ce qu'ils sont Kim. »

« Je sais. » répondis' je. « C'est juste que… je ne sais pas… ils n'ont pas l'air méchants. »

Jared fit un drôle de bruit, comme s'il était en train de s'étouffer.

« Quoi ?! »

« Quoi, quoi ? Je veux dire, Carlisle aide Jacob n'est ce pas ? Et vous, vous êtes battus côte à côte il y a à peine une heure, et Emmett m'a aidé lorsque je me suis évanouie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous les détester autant. Ils ont l'air sympa. Sauf peut être Rosalie, mais je crois qu'elle est désagréable avec tout le monde. »

« Tu as trop trainée avec Jacob. » grogna Jared. « Ce sont des monstres Kim. Ils boivent du sang pour l'amour du ciel ! » Je vi Emmett se tendre alors qu'un grognement sourd émanait de sa gorge.

« Arrêtes ! » sifflais' je en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le bras. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? »

Il soupira et posa son menton au dessus de ma tête.

« Je suis désolé je… c'est de ma faute, vraiment. J'aurais dut être là pour toi lorsque tu… eh bien tu sais. Je n'ai pas aimé le voir là avec toi… il t'a pris dans ses bras et… je n'ai pas aimé ça du tout. »

« Il ne me prenait pas dans ses bras Jared. Il m'aidait simplement à m'assoir. » Je m'éloignais un peu pour me mettre face à lui. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, sa mâchoire était déformée par la colère. « Tu es jaloux ? » demandais' je choquée.

« Non. » répondit il d'une voix dure. « Mais tu es ma compagne et personne d'autre que moi ne devrait avoir le droit de te toucher. »

Je retirais mes mains des siennes.

« D'accort alors premièrement tu es jaloux et tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, ça n'y changera rien. Deuxièmement tu es en colère par ce qu'un vampire m'a touché ou par ce que c'est simplement un autre garçon ? Et troisièmement je n'apprécie pas d'être appelée ta compagne. Petite amie suffira à l'avenir, merci beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es ma compagne ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas t'appeler ainsi puisque c'est ce que tu es ? »

« Par ce que je ne suis pas un loup ! » craquais' je. « Toi si ! »

Je me levais en colère, pleinement consciente que la plupart des regards de la meute étaient tournés vers moi, lorsque je commençais à m'éloigner de Jared. Je pouvais d'ailleurs le sentir en train de me suivre.

« Ne t'avise même pas de me toucher Jared Najera ! » le prévins' je. Je l'ai entendus s'arrêter et Seth lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais j'étais déjà sous le porche au moment où il a répondu et je fus incapable de l'entendre.

« Salut. » dis' je rapidement.

Emmett se retourna avec une lenteur exagérée. D'après ce que je savais sur les vampires, j'imagine qu'il avait probablement entendu toute ma conversation avec Jared.

« Hey. » dit il en croisant ses bras sur son large torse.

« Merci. » marmonnais' je un peu gênée. « Pour moi tout à l'heure… quand tu m'as aidé. »

« Oh, pas de quoi. » répondit il avec un sourire franc.

« Alors… comment ça ce passe là dedans ? »

« Sois heureuse de ne pas avoir une ouïe surnaturelle. » me dit-il. Je reculais un peu, n'aimant pas l'image que me renvoyaient ses paroles. « Oh désolé. » il c'est excusé rapidement. « Je veux dire, je pense que ça se passe bien. C'est Carlisle le médecin, pas moi. »

Je m'assoie sur la balustrade en bois du porche.

« Tu sais, tu me rappelle beaucoup la petite amie de mon frère. » fit il remarquer.

« Bella ? » demandais' je curieusement en essayant de garder l'équilibre sur la balustrade. Je vacillais dangereusement et failli tomber à la renverse, lorsque Emmett me rattrapa à temps et me stabilisa. J'ai entendu derrière moi Jared grogner, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Emmett imita mon petit copain.

« Ouais. » dit il en riant. « Comment le sait tu ? »

« Eh bien, il sont les seuls à ne pas être mariés non ? Et tu as dit petite amie. » fis' je remarquer.

« Ouais c'est vrai, mais la question est, comment tu sais tous ça ? »

Je rougis légèrement avant de lui répondre.

« Jacob. En fait, après que Jared m'ai dit que la meute se bâterait avec vous et qui plus est pour cette fille, j'ai voulus en savoir un peu plus. Je ne sais pas si Jared ne savait pas grand chose sur vous ou, s'il ne voulait tout simplement pas m'en dire plus, alors je suis allée voir Jake. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère ou honoré que les loups face des commérages sur nous. »

« Ils n'ont pas confiance en vous. » dis' je en grimaçant.

« Et ils ont raison. Nous n'avons pas totalement confiance en eux non plus. Nous sommes des ennemis naturels. » il sourit et ajouta. « Sauf pour toi et Bella. Et pour les compagnes des loups aussi je suppose. » Je renifle un peu vexée par sa dernière remarque.

« Je préfère le terme d'Empreinte. » l'informais' je.

« Ok. Désolé. » me répond t'il en souriant simplement.

«Mais, que veux tu dire par sauf pour nous ? »

« Et bien, vous êtes toutes les deux amoureuses de créatures surnaturelles et vous êtes clairement surprotégées. » Je le regard sans vraiment comprendre alors que lui regarde par-dessus mon épaule sans doute à l'endroit où Jared était et qui devait certainement nous regarder. « Et pourtant, vous n'avez pas peur de franchir les lignes ennemies pour vous faire des amis. Vous, vous êtes toutes les deux mises en danger à causes de vos liens avec les vampires et les loups garous. A croire que vous avez un étrange besoin de vous mettre en danger. » Maintenant il me taquinait et ses yeux dansaient de joie.

Je me mets à rougir furieusement.

« Ça ne se produit pas souvent… »

Emmett ricana et passa une main dans mes cheveux qu'il commença à ébouriffer. Je me penche vers l'arrière pour y échapper. Il s'arrête et regard à nouveau par-dessus mon épaule avant de soupirer.

« Tu devrais probablement aller t'assoir avec ton cléb… je veux dire, ton petit copain. J'ai peur qu'il me lance un autre combat. Je ne dirais pas non, mais j'ai peur que Carlisle ou Sam ne sois pas d'accord avec l'idée. »

Je soupir et descend de la rampe à contre cœur.

« Ouais, tu as probablement raison. » répondis' je. « Et bien, c'était agréable de parler avec toi. » ajoutais' je en lui faisant un petit signe de a main.

« Idem. » répondit il avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. « Je te ferais bien une accolade, mais je crois que ton petit ami péterait un câble et se jetterait sur moi. Non pas que je ne serais pas de taille. »

« Tu n'es qu'un fauteur de troubles ! » l'accusais' je, en sortant de sous le porche avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Je gardais mon regard fixé sur la forêt lorsque je retournais près de Jared. Je me doutais qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché du regard pendant tout le temps où j'avais été avec Emmett, mais je savais aussi qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Je me suis assise à côté de lui et son bras c'est automatiquement enroulé autour de ma taille. Le silence s'installa autour de nous pendant un long moment, uniquement coupé par Emily qui continuait de fredonner.

« Je suis désolé Kim. » dit enfin Jared. « J'ai réagit de façon excessive. »

« C'est bon, je te pardonne. » lui répondis' je en appuyant ma tête contre son bras. « J'ai moi aussi réagis de manière excessive. C'est par ce que… quand tout le monde a commencés à rentrer et… et je ne te trouvais pas… j'ai… j'ai commencée à croire que tu n'avais pas tenu ta promesse. » ma voix était cassée et les larmes ont commencées à perler dans mes yeux.

« Oh Kim. » soupira douloureusement Jared. Je mis un main sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Shhh. Laisses moi finir. » Je pris une profonde inspiration en lambeaux. « Et puis, lorsque tu es arrivé, la première chose que tu as fais est d'attaquer la personne qui m'aidait… et ça… ça m'a bouleversée. Je regarde mes mains, tout à coup vaincu par ma timidité caractéristique. Ses mains et leur chaleur furent les bienvenues lorsqu'elles encerclèrent mes poignets.

« Je voulais juste te toucher, être sûr que tu allais bien, que tu étais bien là avec moi. » marmonnais' je. « Et lorsqu'au lieu de ça toi tu t'ais jeté sur Emmett, ça m'a rendue folle. Je voulais simplement que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me faire sentir de nouveau en sécurité. » Jared ne m'a pas répondu, mais lorsque je levais mon regard ver lui, je fus surprise de voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

« Tu n'aurais même pas dût avoir à le demander. » murmura t'il en m'attirant rapidement dans ses bras. Il enveloppa ma taille de l'un de ses bras et posa son autre main dans ma nuque. Son menton reposait sur le sommet de ma tête et il maintenu ainsi contre lui. Je fermais les yeux et me délectait de la chaleur et de la sécurité de ses bras. C'est ce que je voulais. Passer l'éternité dans les bras d l'homme que j'aimais, à l'abri de tout et de tout ce qui menaçait notre bonheur.

Mais, nous ne pouvions pas rester ainsi pour toujours. Nous ne pouvions même pas comme ça pendant cinq minutes, par ce que trois minutes plus tard Sam est apparu sur le perron avec Mr Cullen.

« J'ai remit les os de Jacob dans leur bonne position et je peux vous dire qu'il est sur la bonne voie de la guérison. En raison de vos capacités de guérison rapide, je pense qu'il sera sur pieds d'ici trois jours au plus tard. »

« Je vous remercie Mr Cullen ! » s'exclama ardemment. Tout le reste de la meute le suivi dans ses remerciements, mais nul avec autant d'entrain.

« Maintenant, » déclara Mr Cullen, en se tournant vers Sam. « Je dois rejoindre ma famille pour que nous fassions notre propre bilan et de nous préparer à la visite de quelques vieux amis. » La façon dont il prononça le mot « amis » me fit penser qu'ils étaient justement tout le contraire.

Sam fit un signe de tête à Carlisle pour lui exprimer une fois de plus ses remerciements avant de le conduire jusqu'à l'entrée. Emmett me fit un grand signe de la main (ce qui suscita quelques grognements dans la meute.) avant de prendre la main de Rosalie et de suivre Carlisle et Sam.

Après quelques paroles échangées avec un Jacob complètement dopés par les médicaments, les autres membres de la meute commencèrent à se disperser et rentrèrent chez eux, dans leur propre famille, près à passer une longue et reposante nuit de sommeil qu'ils avaient amplement mérités.

Jared me raccompagna comme d'habitude chez moi. Je donnais à mon père une excuse très convaincante sur la manière dont Jacob avait eu un terrible accident de moto (version officielle de l'histoire) et comment j'étais de suite partit pour savoir comment il allait, et que c'était pour ça que j'étais partit sans sa permission. Il accepta rapidement mon mensonge, plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Et puis, j'avais interrompu alors qu'il passait un savon à Cynthia. Apparemment, Colin l'avais trouvée avec deux de ses copines près de la forêt au bord des falaises et ils les avaient ramenées chez elles. Il faudrait que je le remercie la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Autant, je n'appréciais pas trop ma sœur, je l'aimais néanmoins assez pour souhaiter qu'elle ne se fasse pas dévorer par un bande de vampires fous furieux assoiffés de sang.

J'ai di à Papa que j'étais fatiguée (ce qui était vrai) et que j'allais me coucher tôt. Il a hoché la tête et m'a dit que dorénavant, Cynthia dormirait sur un matelas dans leur chambre à Maman et lui pour qu'elle ne fasse plus le mur. J'eu du mal à garder mon sérieux lorsque j'ai vu les changements d'expression de Cynthia qui passa d'un dédain arrogant à l'horreur à l'état pur.

Jared m'attendais dans ma chambre lorsque je suis arrivée. Je me suis rapidement changée, me brossais les dents et me dépêchait de monter sur mon lit où il se trouvait déjà. Je me suis tournée de manière à ce que mon dos soit collé contre son torse et il me tira contre lui. Nous, nous emboitions parfaitement. Jared frottait mon dos de manière apaisante alors que je traçais des lignes sur sa main. Il était parfaitement calme. J'étais heureuse. Toutefois, il fini par rompre le silence.

« Kim ? » me demanda t'il en écartant mes cheveux de mon visage d'une main brulante.

« Ouais ? »Murmurais' je en mettant mon visage dans son cou pour respirer son parfum boisé. Il resta silencieux un long moment si bien que je crus qu'il avait oublié qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose.

« Tu veux m'épouser ? » me demanda t'il.

Je soupire de contentement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pourtant, l'idée d'être mariée à Jared, ou peut être le fait qu'il me l'ait demandé, suffit à faire battre mon cœur de façon incohérente dans ma poitrine. Je réfléchis à ma réponse pendant quelques minutes.

« Après que l'on soit diplômés et qu'on aient dix huit ans. » dis' je lentement. « Et après que tout cette histoire de vampire soit réglée et après que tu ait demandé à mon père… » Je me suis arrêtée et me tournais dans ses bras pour lui faire face. « Ensuite, tu pourras me reposer la question et je te répondrais. »

« Très bien. Je peux attendre. » A répondu Jared en embrassant ma clavicule. Je frissonne. « Mais, tu diras oui on non ? »

« Je suppose que tu devras attendre pour le savoir. » le taquinais' je, en déposant un bisou sur le bout de son nez.

« Tu ne me donne même pas un petit indice ? » me demanda t'il en faisant semblant d'être blessé. Il plongea ses iris noirs dans mes yeux et, à cet instant j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait voir mon âme.

« Non. » répondis' je.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser. Nos innocents baisers ont rapidement laissés pace à quelque chose de plus chaud et de plus passionné. Jared se plaça au dessus de moi en faisant attention de ne pas m'écraser e tout son poids. Nos lèvres se déplaçaient dans une synchronisassions qui m'étonnais moi-même. Mes mains e déplaçaient sur son torse tandis que, ses muscles qui semblaient avoir été sculptés dans le marbre, roulaient sous mes paumes.

Ses mains tirèrent le tissu bleu qui couvrait mon ventre de manière à découvrir mon estomac. Il se baissa et déposa un baiser brulant juste au dessus de mon nombril avant de revenir à mon cou.

« Aucun indice ? demanda t'il en s'éloignant légèrement de moi pour une très brève seconde.

Alors qu'il se penchait toujours plus vers moi, la chaleur à blanc de son torse n contre mon ventre à moitié dénudé était presque insupportable et je tremblais sous lui.

La chaleur qui émanait du corps de Jared me rendait de plus en plus impatiente alors qu'il m'embrassait avec une fougue à laquelle je n'avais pas souvent eu l'occasion de gouter.

Je m'éloignais de lui à bout de souffle. « Non. » lui répondis' je hors d'haleine en lui adressant un rictus. « Aucun indice. »

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et j'eu de nouveau le souffle coup é par leur douce chaleur.

« Je crois que j'ai une assez bonne idée de la réponse de toute façon. » plaisanta t'il en traçant une ligne de brulants baisers de ma bouche jusqu'à mon nombril.

« Ah ouais ? » demandais' je en essayant de sembler indécise. Au lieu de ça, ma remarque sonna comme si je venais de courir un marathon sans avoir but une goutte d'eau.

« Ouais. » dit il en riant, ses lèvres couvrants les miennes. J'enveloppais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer au plus près de moi pour sentir chaque ligne de son corps contre chaque parcelle du mien.

Et je laissais la chaleur me consumer.

* * *

_Voilà, je vous avais prévenus pour les mouchoirs... snif, snif. _

_Alors ? Franchement, avec la mi=usique ça en jette un max non ? Surtout à la fin ! _

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. _

_Je vous retrouve demain soir pour poster l'épilogue qui sera plutôt long lui aussi. _

_Au programme, l'enterrement de Riley (ressortez vos mouchoir :-( ), et ballade romantique sur la plage. Avec un soupçon de Seth et de Leah en plus d'un zeste d'Emmett et d'Edward. _

_Voilà, moi je vous fait plein de BISOUS ! Et je vous dis à demain !!!!!_

_Reviews? Même si c'est pour critiquer !_


	26. Epilogue

_Bonsoir tout le monde. Alors d'abors désolée de ne pas avoir postée avant hier comme prévu, mais je voulais vraiment que cette dernière traduction sois parfaite ! Et puis, quand j'ai fini hier et que j'ai voulu postée, impossible. Ce soir encore, il a fallu que je fasse tout un tas de manipulations pour y arriver. _

_Donc voilà ! _

_Ce soir, c'est la fin. L'épilogue !_

_Ca fait bizarre de ce dire qu'àprès ça, tout sera fini. _

_Je remerci vraiment outes les personnes qui m'ont reviewer durant ce dernier mois. Je ne les siterais pas par ce qu'il y en a beaucoup !!!!! Mais sachez que je pense à vous très très fort et que c'est vous et vous seuls qui m'avez donner le courage necessaire dans cette aventure (oui par ce que pour moi s'en est une.)_

_Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'on ajouté à leurs favoris !!_

_Et bien sur, merci à tous les lecteurs fidels !!!!_

_Je tiens aussi à faire une petite dédicasse à **Bénédicte** qui à postée la 300ème review il y a quelques jours. _

_Une autre dédicasse à **Morgane-nc** : qui à reconnu dans cette fic sa soeur dnas le personnage de Cynthia. _

_Les autres je pense beaucoup à vous et je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier de tout votre soutiens !!!!_

_Voilà, maintenant je vais vous laisser lire. Petits conseils avant :_

_-Allonger vous de préférence sur le dos ou alors rester assit._

_- Préparer une boite de mouchoirs si vous avez la larme facile_

_- Je vous conseil de lire en écoutant la chanson Bitter Sweet Symphonie de Verve Pipe, ou alors la chason Soft sequence de Facades (entendu dans la saison 1 de Foudre) _

_Je ne sais pas laquelles est la mieux... le mieux, c'est de lire deux fois le chapitre avec les 2 chanson en arrière plan. Vous n'aurez qu'à me dire celle que vous avez préférée ou même, si vous m'en conseiller une autre, n'hésiter pas, j'essaierais aussi. _

_ Au fait, dans le week end je pense mettre mon profil à jour... venez voir si nous avons des points communs!_

* * *

Je passais un rapide coup de fer sur le tissu noir en écoutant le doux sifflement de la vapeur, alors qu'un nuage de buée se formait sur la fenêtre. Convaincue que ma robe était sans plis, je la retirais de la large planche à repasser et l'enfilais. Le tissu doux et soyeux était plus lourd qu'il n'aurait du, ce qui reflétait le baguage que la robe noir traîne avec elle.  
A tâtons, je cherchais la fermeture dans mon dos. J'attrapais le petit bout de métal et tentais de le remonter, mais je ne réussissais qu'à me tordre le bras. On frappa doucement à la porte et je me retournais pour faire face à celle-ci.  
« Entrez. » dis' je tranquillement. La porte grinça bruyamment dans le silence plat de la pièce. Le cadre de la porte fut rempli par Jared.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda t'il d'une voix sombre.

« Presque… » répondis' je ne tirant encore sur cette maudite fermeture. « Je viens de… » Tug. « Impossible de… » Tug. « Pouah… » je me suis retournée afin que mon dos soit face à lui. « Aide moi. » marmonnais' je piteusement.

Il ricana doucement et je sentis la chaleur de ses doigts alors qu'il remontait lentement la fermeture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en place. Je me retournais pour le regarder vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là.  
Il était habillé d'un costume noir mal ajusté et d'une cravate de la même couleur dont le nœud n'était pas fait, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche étaient défaits.

« Ce n'est pas a toi n'est ce pas ? » demandais' je avec un demi sourire en m'approchant pour remettre son col en place et nouer sa cravate.

« Sam. » admet il d'un air coupable en tirant sur les manches du costume un peu trop longues. « Si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'ai grandi trop vite et le mien ne me va plus. »

« Oh, je te crois. » soupirais' je, en m'appuyant lourdement sur son bras. Il était impossible de ne

pas discerner ses biceps largement musclés même à travers l'épais tissu.

Cynthia entra dans la chambre en essayant de mettre sa chaussure à talon haut. Elle réussit finalement en mettre le fermoir en métal autour de sa cheville. Elle se redressa, lissant sa robe noire, dans un geste d'auto-consciente, quelque chose d'inhabituel pour elle.  
Elle n'était plus tout à fais la même depuis qu'elle avait fait le mur. Je trouvais ça bizarre, elle ne savait rien des loups garous et des vampires, pourtant elle était au cœur de toutes ces histoires. Elle caressa légèrement sa tresse française qui lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos.  
« Vous êtes prêt ? Les autres sont déjà dans la voiture. »

« Oui, on arrive lui répondis' je. »

Elle plaça quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles avant de prendre son sac à main posé sur son lit et de sortir de la chambre. E pouvais entendre le Tap-Tap-Tap de ses talons dans l'escalier.  
« Tu crois qu'elle pourras sortir à nouveau sans que je ne m'inquiète ? » Demandais' je à Jared alors qu'il passait un bras autour de ma taille et que nous descendions les escaliers.

« Probablement. » me répondit il même si je pouvais entendre les réticences dans sa voix. « Ne t'en fais pas, tout ce passera bien. »

« Ouais. » acquiesçais' je, en m'emparant d'un parapluie. « Tout ce passera bien. » répétais' je.

Il pleuvait, mais c'était une bonne chose. Ça convenait à l'humeur du jour.  
Le cimetière était complètement désert à l'exception d'un petit cortège qui se rassemblait près de la porte Sud. Je me blottis contre le corps chaud de Jared en tenant ses deux mains alors que nous marchions dans l'herbe humide.  
A notre arrivée, Jared lâcha mes mains et me poussa vers la famille en deuil. Il garda pourtant une de ses mains dans mon dos et maintenait le parapluie au dessus de nos têtes alors que nous, nous faufilions entre la foule.

« Hey, Catie. » murmurais' je, en prenant ma meilleure amie dans mes bras. Je la serrais contre moi durant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne un peu, son visage inondé de larme, elle m'adressa néanmoins un demi-sourire.

« Hey, Kimmy. » me salua t'elle. « Merci d'être venue. »

« C'est normal. »

« Salut Jared. » salua Catherine en adressant à Jared un petit signe de tête.

« Salut Cat. Comment ça va ? » demanda t'il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Bien… je suppose. » soupira t'elle en s'appuyant contre mon épaule. « Merci d'être venu. » Elle s'arrêta et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues d'un revers de main. « Et merci d'avoir parlé aux anciens pour qu'ils nous laissent faire les funérailles sur la réserve… même si nous ne sommes pas Quileutes. » elle sembla hésiter avant d'ajouter : »Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. C'est le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui. »  
Jared haussa les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise par les remerciements plus que sincères de Catherine.

« C'était l'idée de Kim. J'étais heureux de pouvoir vous aider. »

Le silence s'installa et je réalisais soudain que la plupart de la foule était déjà installés. Je serrais une dernière fois Catherine dans mes bras avant que Jared et moi allions nous s'assoir. Cat et ses parents allèrent s'installer devant face au prêtre. C'était un vieil homme corpulent dont les vêtements semblaient avoir connus de meilleurs jours. Nous l'avions rencontré trois jours plus tôt pour la préparation des funérailles. Il était venu spécialement de Port Angeles pour l'occasion comme il n'y avait que des églises catholiques dans le coin.  
Le prêtre se racla doucement la gorge.

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour rendre un dernier hommage à Riley Miller, fils de Leann Grace et Sean Miller, et frère de Catherine Leann Miller… »

Il commença son discourt alors que Catherine continuait de pleurer. Ses parents restaient sombres et leurs visages semblaient marqués dans la pierre. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour aller embrasser le cercueil, j'eu envi de me lever pour prendre Catherine dans mes bras.  
Je pouvais voir qu'elle en avait besoin par ses épaules affaissées et par le fait qu'elle tripotait nerveusement les pointes de ses cheveux.  
Après le sermon assez soutenu du prêtre et une fois que le cercueil fut mit en terre, l'assemblée commença à ce disperser. Je serrais une nouvelle fois Catherine dans mes bras en lui adressant toutes mes condoléances. Nous, nous sommes éloignés et dirigés vers la voiture.

A mi chemin, Mme Clearwater nous rattrapa et demanda à parler à mes parents quelques minutes.  
Ils sont descendus le long du chemin avant de s'arrêter sous les arbres, sans doute pour pouvoir se protéger de la pluie. Seth et Leah nous ont rejoint Jared, et moi, et nous avons attendus ensemble sous le grand parapluie noir au milieu du cimetière.

« Vous savez. » nous dit Seth. « On raconte que notre premier chef est enterré là bas » il nous désigna la partie la plus dense de la forêt bordant le cimetière. Son expression ne montrait ni intérêt, ni même de a curiosité. Au lieu de cela, il adressa un regard en coin à Jared.

« Euh… cool ? » lui répondis' je pas vraiment certaine de ma réponse.

« Ça va mec ? » demanda Jared. Il essayait de comprendre ce que Seth voulait dire.

Leah soupira bruyamment et roula des yeux.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller chercher la pierre tombale Kim ? » suggéra doucement Seth.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » lui répondis' je confuse à présent. « Il pleut…et puis il fait froid. »

Leah soupira plus fortement cette fois et je me tournais vers elle avec colère.

« Bon ok Leah. C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Je n'étais pas la seule à être choquée par mon brusque emportement. Je pouvais voir les expressions déroutées de Seth et de Jared et ce dernier semblait furieux contre elle. Je sentis la chaleur de l'embarras inonder mon visage.

« Va plus loin pour qu'on puisse parler des affaires de la meute. » les mots de Leah me semblèrent plus tranchants et plus froid que la pluie glacée.

« Ok. » dis humblement. J'étais sûre que mon visage était encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure si c'était possible. Je me retournais, mais Jared attrapa mon bras avant que je n'aille plus loin.

« Hey ! » dit il durement en regardant Leah. Celle-ci regarda légèrement derrière elle tout aussi farouchement. Elle n'était pas aussi grande ou musclée que Jared, mais, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas peur de le provoquer, bien au contraire. « Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! »

« Eh bien, Seth essayait d'être gentil avec elle. » déclara Leah en croisant les bras. « Mais, il semblerait qu'elle ne soit tout simplement pas la plus brillante mésange du nid. »

« Leah ! » cria Seth alors qu'au même moment, Jared s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle. Je me plaçais entre eux et poussait Jared aussi fort que je le pouvais pour le retenir. Il répondu immédiatement à mon toucher, et se détendit sous mes mains avant de me tirer contre lui, protecteur.

« C'est bon.' Murmurais' je contre son torse. « Vous avez besoin de parler. Je peux comprendre. Je vais juste… aller là bas et quand vous aurez terminé tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre. » Je fis un léger geste de la main et désignais vaguement la forêt.

« Tu es sûre ? » me demanda t'il calmement. J'hochais la tête et m'éloignais un peu de lui. Jared me donna le parapluie et je commençais mon périple.

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop Kim ! » appela une dernière fois Jared. Je lui fis un geste dédaigneux par-dessus mon épaule. Il s'inquiétait trop.

Je marchais le long de la lisière de la forêt et lisant les noms sur les pierres tombales devant lesquelles je passais. J'essayais de penser à cette population sous terre sur laquelle je me promenais. Ils avaient tous leur vie, leur famille, leurs amis et puis un jour… ils étaient partis. Peut être savaient t'ils se qui allait leur arriver. Peut être était ce un accident. Peut être étaient ils trop jeunes.

Je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux lorsque je reconnue un nom de famille. Les larmes tombèrent toutes seules sur la pierre tombale d'Harry Clearwater. Le sol en face de la pierre était légèrement surélevé ce qui indiquait le récent enterrement. Je m'agenouillais devant la pierre en marbre et je l'effleurais de mes doigts tremblants.

Je ne connaissais pas vraiment le père de Seth et Leah, lorsqu'il est mort, je sortais depuis peu de temps avec Jared. Je lui avais parlé de temps en temps lorsqu'il était avec le reste de la meute (il était l'un des anciens) et il faisait le meilleur poisson frit que j'avais jamais gouté. Il était drôle et doux et je me doutais que Seth avait hérité de sa bonne humeur. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, et le jeune homme avait été déchiré lorsque son père mourut. Je n'avais pas pensée que c'était la première fois que les Clearwater remettaient le pied dans un cimetière depuis la mort d'Harry, ça devait être dur, mais aucun d'eux ne le montrait. Là encore, je remarquais que Seth et Leah étaient doués pour cacher leurs émotions.

Je ne savais pas que j'étais en train de pleurer jusqu'à ce que je m'étouffe avec mes propres larmes. Je mis ma tête entre mes genoux et pris de profondes inspirations pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de contrôle. Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour me calmer, mais finalement, je pus me lever et continuais de marcher.

La pluie commença à baisser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une légère brume, alors je repliais le parapluie et le plaçais sous mon bras.  
Je sentis les poils de ma nuque se hérisser. Je balaie des yeux les ténèbres de la forêt en essayant de pénétrer le noir d'encre dans lequel elle était plongée. Il y eut un bruit de grincement suivit d'un flash blanc, floue devant moi.

Je fermais plusieurs fois mes paupières, pas vraiment certaine de ce que je venais de voir. Mes yeux étaient encore un peu flous à cause des larmes après tout. Puis je l'ai entendu. C'était une sorte de rire fantomatique suivi d'un bruit de bousculade. Je reconnue facilement le rire.

« Emmett ? » demandais' je tranquillement avec l'impression stupide de parler dans le vent.

« Tu vois. » dit quelqu'un dans l'obscurité. « Quand je te disais qu'elle viendrait. »

« Emmett ? » répétais' je sûre à présent d'avoir reconnue sa voix. Même si je lui faisais confiance, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'un vampire rampe autour de moi dans l'obscurité. « Où es-tu ? »

« Elle a peur de toi. » fit remarquer une autre voix qui semblait presque vindicative. C'était une voix que je ne connaissais pas, lisse et velouté, mais qui me donna tout de même des frissons dans le dos.

« Ok les gars, c'est pas drôle. » dis' je en tremblant. « Une conversation c'est sympa lorsque l'autre n'est pas invisible. » Cela sembla l'amuser. J'entendis un autre petit rire, puis Emmett marcha hors de la forêt.

« Hey Kimmy ! » me salua t'il joyeusement. On aurait dit qu'il avait couru sous la pluie.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » lui ais' je répondu automatiquement, avant d'être soudainement embarrassée. Je connaissais à peine ce gars, et je lui donnais des ordres. Emmett fit mine d'être blessé. Je remarquais une brindille dans ses cheveux noirs, probablement dut à sa course dans les bois. Je souris devant son oubli.

« Euh… tu as un petit quelque chose. » je mis ma main sur a tête et essayais de lui faire comprendre le sens de mes paroles. « Juste là… »

« Quoi ? » il avait l'air confus.

« Tu as un bâton dans les cheveux Emmett. » dit la voix de l'inconnu. Je sursautais surprise et je faillis trébucher sur une pierre tombale qui était presque enfoncée dans la forêt.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. » dit à nouveau la voix alors que son propriétaire sortait des bois. Il était beau et pale, tout comme Emmett, mais moins volumineux. Ses cheveux étaient d'une sorte de couleur bronze mat et il avait les mêmes yeux dorés qu'Emmett, Carlisle et la méchante blonde. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre qu'il était un vampire.

« Bonjour Kim. » dit il doucement. « Mon nom est… »

« Edward ? » devinais' je, ma voix grinçant un peu. Il hocha la tête en me regardant perplexe et pencha la tête sur la côté. J'essayais de me rappeler le peu d'informations que Jacob m'avait donné sur les vampires et leurs pouvoirs spéciaux. Emmett n'en avait pas à part sa force, mais j'aurais jurée qu'il m'avait dit qu'Edward des espèces de pouvoirs de clairvoyance. Peut être y avait il d'autres, mais je ne m'en souvenais pas. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait une sorte de don…

« C'est le cas. » me dit Edward avec un petit sourire. Mon cœur rata un battement et je sentis mon sang affluer sur mon visage. Emmett nous regardait complètement perdu alors qu'Edward me souriait toujours. Une terrible et embarrassante révélation s'empara de moi.  
Il était le lecteur de pensées.

Je fis un ou deux pas en arrière afin de mettre un maximum d'espace mental entre lui et moi.

« Bien… » dis' je en faisant un effort pour me concentrer uniquement sur Emmett. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Emmett perdit brutalement son air espiègle.  
« Nous sommes venus pour l'enterrement. » dit il rapidement en regardant le sol.

« Oh. » je me trouvais incapable de dire autre chose. « Mais, je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de venir sur le territoire des Quileutes ? »

« Le traité sera remit en place se soir. » déclara Edward.

« Oh, d'accord. » je n'étais pas certaine de ce que je devais dire afin de mettre un terme au silence gênant qui avait fini par s'installer sur notre petit groupe.

Je me demandais soudain sir Jared, Seth et Leah avaient fini de discuter.

« Est-ce que Jared sait où tu es ? » me demanda Edward.

« Est-ce que Bella sait où tu es ? » rétorquais' je.

« Non, probablement pas. Mais je peux me défendre. »

« Et moi non ? » le défiais' je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches. J'étais totalement stupide. C'était un vampire bon sang ! Il tuait des gens.

« Tu as raison. » répondit il. « Nous sommes des vampires. Et nous avons déjà tué des gens. Nous sommes dangereux. Et tu ne pourrais pas te défendre contre nous. »

« Mais, vous êtes de gentils vampires. » soulignais' je en élevant un sourcil.

« Il n'en était pas un. » répondit tranquillement Edward en faisant un signe de tête en direction du cimetière. « Si tu 'avais rencontré dans les bois, la nuit, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance. »

Je me rappelais soudain ce que Jared m'avais dit peu après le combat, ce que Catherine et sa famille ne sauraient jamais. Riley, leur fils unique avait été transformé en une machine sanguinaire. Qu'il était responsable de certains des meurtres de Seattle et qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner une innocente jeune fille. Qu4afin de l'arrêter, Emmett et sa famille avait dut le tuer… faire ce qu'il fallait faire pour se débarrasser d'un vampire.  
Ils avaient tous embrassé son cercueil, mais j'étais l'une des rares à savoir que c'était un cercueil vide. Lorsque J'avais demandée à Jared ce qui était advenu du corps de Riley, il s'était fâché et avait refusé d'en parler.

« C'était quelqu'un de bien. » bredouillais' je en me rendant compte que je commençais à pleurer. Quelqu'un me tendit un mouchoir et je rencontrais de regard remplis de sympathie d'Emmett. « Nous avions l'habitude de jouer ensemble quand nous étions petits. J'étais la seule à bien vouloir jouer avec eux par ce qu'ils n'étaient pas Quileutes. Et puis, lorsqu'il est partit, s'était difficile pour elle… pour Catie. Ses parents travaillaient beaucoup. » je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle. « Jamais je n'aurais imaginée qu'ils pourraient le perdre deux fois. »

Je fermais les yeux et Emmett me prit dans ses bras, dans ce qui pourrait être qualifié d'un câlin d'ours. Il me garda contre lui jusqu'à ce que je cesse de pleurer. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte qu'Edward avait disparu.

« Où est-il ? » demandais' je.

« Partit retrouver Bella. » me répondit-il simplement. « Il ne peux pas rester loin d'elle trop longtemps, sinon, il devient dingue. Il aurait bien besoin d'un sevrage. » plaisanta t'il.

J'ai ri.

« Je crois que je sais ce que c'est. » dis' je. Le corps froid d'Emette me rappela combien j'étais loin de Jared. Je me demandais à nouveau s'il avait fini de parler avec Leah et si celle-ci me crierait encore dessus si j'y retournais. Cependant, je n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps à la question.

« Kim ! » cria Jared. Je le vis descendre la colline en courant et, en évitant habillement les pierres tombales à moitié cachées par l'herbe. On aurait dit qu'il essayait, très difficilement, de contrôler sa colère.

J'offris à Emmett un sourire d'excuse alors que Jared arrivait près de moi. Il enroula automatiquement son bras autour de ma taille, me tira contre lui et je fus frappée par la quantité de chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Je levais les yeux vers lui en essayant de paraitre autoritaire.

« Sois gentil. » lui ordonnais' je. Je pouvais voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter alors qu'il faisait un énorme travaille sur lui pour garder son sang froid.

« Salut Jared. » salua Emmett. Je crois que j'ai vu ses muscles se desserrer un peu.

« Sangsue. » Salua Jared d'un ton bourru.

« Jared ! » dis' je choquée. Il soupira.

« Emmett. » déclara t'il en grinçant des dents.

Eh bien, c'était un début. Au moins maintenant, ils s'appelaient par leur prénom.

« Tu sais. » dit Emmett. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler à toi et aux autres à cause des blessures de Jacob et tout… mais vous avez une bonne technique de combat. »

Je me suis tendue à côté de Jared. Je n'appréciais pas vraiment la tournure que cette conversation était en train de prendre. Emmett aimait trop se battre.

« Ah ouais ? » a répondu Jared qui s'était réchauffé face au compliment du vampire.

« Absolument. » Peut être que de temps en temps, on pourrait se réunir et travailler nos techniques respectives. Tu sais comme une sorte de vamp vs loups garous… »

Je dévisage Emmett qui se contente de me répondre en m'adressant un rictus. Je levais les yeux pour voir Jared qui était pensif. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il envisageait vraiment l'offre d'Emmett.

« Non, il est hors de question que ça se produise un jour. » dis' je de manière définitive. « N'y pense même pas. » Jared ne dit rien. « Bon, allons-y. » Je tirais le bras de Jared en essayant de le faire bouger de l'endroit où il était. « Il est temps de rentrer. »

Jared et moi remontons lentement la colline. Une fois au sommet, je me retourne et déclara d'une voix normale en sachant que l'autre dégénéré pouvait parfaitement m'entendre.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu ni le moment de parler de combat à mort. Nous sommes à un enterrement je vous rappelle. »

La plupart des membres de la foule étaient partis. Je pouvais voir mes parents et Sue Clearwater marcher ensemble alors que les enfants de cette dernière discutaient tranquillement près de leur voiture. Je soupire doucement prête à rentrer chez moi pour me reposer. J'ai brusquement été sorti de ma rêverie.

« Le traité sera remit en place au couché du soleil sangsue. » S'exclama Jared par-dessus son épaule. Je regardais derrière nous pour voir qu'Emmett était toujours en bas de la colline.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! » s'écria Emmett. « J'ai retrouvé mes pantoufles de rubis, je peu rentrer chez moi. »

Je ri doucement et Jared grogna en réponse alors que nous retrouvions nos parents près de la voiture.

Aucun de nous n'était d'humeur très loquace durant le trajet de retour. Le silence tait uniquement perturbé par la radio. Nous avons écoutés un gars qui nous parlait du quotidien. Mon attention se fit automatiquement plus ouverte lorsqu'on parla des nouvelles de Seattle.

« En ce qui concerne les nouvelles de Seattle, le chef de police Mark Johnson nous a annoncé aujourd'hui qu'il croit que le célèbre serial killer de la ville serait hors d'état de nuire. En effet, du fait de l'absence de meurtres durant ces trois dernière semaines et comme trois suspects potentiels ont été arrêtés, les forces de l'ordre sont confiants. En revanche, la police tient à souligner que des mesures de sécurités vont être mises en place en particulier entre 18H et 8H. Maintenant nous allons retrouver Janice qui va nous faire un point sur la météo. »

Janice nous a dit ce que nous savions déjà, à savoir qu'il pleuvait.

Je n'écoutais plus maintenant ce qui se disait et je regardais par la fenêtre. Je rencontrais le regard de Jared. Il avait l'air content de lui, et il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre pour moi. La meute avait utilisée ce combat comme une preuve qu'ils étaient à présent un groupe soudé pleinement opérationnel, capable de protégé les environs. Ce fut aussi un énorme coup de pouce pour leur ego.

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, le téléphone de Cynthia sonna. Elle fit rapidement taire la mélodie trop enjouée et lue le message qui lui était adressé. Elle referma ensuite son portable et se tourna vers maman.

« Michelle organise une soirée pyjama ce soir avec deux autres copines. Je peux y aller ? » le ton qu'elle utilisa laissa clairement croire qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir d'avoir une réponse positive.

« Bien sûr mon cœur. » répondit notre mère dont le visage s'était illuminé. Elle était évidement surprise de voir que ma sœur avait envi de sortir, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis quelques temps déjà.

« On peut la déposer. » proposa Jared. « J'espérais emmener Kim sur la plage pour une promenade, et de toute façon, la maison de son amie ne peut pas être très loin. »

« Ça me va. » répondit Cynthia.

« Alors, c'est d'accord. » autorisa mon Père.

Nous sommes tous les trois montés dans le camion de Jared.

« Mettez vos ceintures. » nous demanda Jared avant de démarrer.

Nous avons déposés Cynthia devant la maison de son amie et il ne nous fallu que deux minutes pour arriver à la plage.

Dans un premier temps, nous avons marchés en silence, mes doigts entrelacés à ceux de Jared. Il faisait un peu froid et Jared m'attira contre lui quelques secondes le temps que je me réchauffe. Le couché de soleil était magnifique : un mélange de rose, d'orange et de jaune qui rendait le cadre semblable à une œuvre d'art.

« Kim ? » dit Jared d'une voix lourde. Je sortis rapidement de mes pensées.

« Ouais ? » je me suis retournée vers lui, puis, je me rendis compte qu'il était agenouillé devant moi. Il prit ma main gauche de s main droite et je pouvais voir le reflet argenté d'un anneau dans son autre main.

« Jared. » protestais' je en essayant de retirer ma main. Il la tenait pourtant fermement. « Qu'avons-nous dit en ce qui concerne le mariage ? »

« Mais, ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles ! » protesta t'il en me regardant avec des yeux de chien battu. « C'est juste un anneau de promesse. »  
« Un anneau de promesse ? » demandais' je avec un certain scepticisme.

« Ouais. » soupira-t-il alors que ma main se détendait dans la sienne.

« Et, qu'est ce que tu promets au juste ? » demandais' je en feignant de ne pas comprendre. Jared s'empara de mes deux mains et se leva. J'étais heureuse qu'il ne pleuve pas trop, ou sinon, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais aussi bien vu. Il ne dit rien pendant longtemps et je sentis mon visage chauffé sous son regard rempli d'adoration. Il n'a jamais cessé de me regarder comme ça. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il le faisait mon estomac ne cessait de faire des vagues comme il l'avait fait le premier jour, à la cantine, quand il m'avait vu pour la première fois avec son nouveau regard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Ses paroles étaient douces et sincères.

« Ce que je te demande : de me marier avec toi, après que nous soyons majeurs et qu'on ait eu nos diplômes, et après que j'ai demandé l'autorisation à tes parents, et après que les histoires de loups garous et de vampires se soient calmées et que tu ait dit oui. Que tu sois mienne. Pour toujours. »

Je le regarde pour me rendre compte à quel point j'étais chanceuse. Il attendait figé, ses yeux essayant de lire en moi.

« Ok. » dis' je, enfin en hochant la tête. « Je peux faire ça. »

« Alors, je peux te le mettre ? » demanda t'il impatient.

J'hochais la tête, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire devant sa joie. Il a doucement glissé l'anneau d'argent sur l'annulaire de ma main gauche, puis, il embrassa mon doigt, puis ma main et mon bras et continua le son chemin jusqu'à arriver à mes lèvres, où il plaça le plus doux baiser que j'avais jamais reçu.

Il c'est éloigné et nous avons continués de marcher comme si nous ne nous étions pas arrêtés. Il me fallu un long moment pour retrouver une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal.

« Alors, où est le tien ? » demandais' je un peu dépassée par l'aspect de la bague autour de mon doigt. Il leva sa main dans la pénombre et je pus voir un anneau identique au mien autour de son annulaire gauche.

« Déjà en place. » répondit il en souriant et en se penchant pour déposer un rapide baisé sur mes lèvres.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demandais' je en m'appuyant contre son bras. Sa main droite, qui tenait ma main gauche m'arrêtais pas de toucher l'anneau, comme s'il avait peur que tout à coup il disparaisse.

« Pourquoi avons-nous besoin d'anneaux de promesses ? » demandais' je. « Tu sais déjà que je suis à toi. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, je sais que tu es à moi. Pour toujours. Mais, je veux m'assurer que tout le monde le sache aussi. »

« Tu es un petit chiot possessif. » je le taquine en retirant ma main de a sienne pour marcher devant lui.

« Peut être. » avoua t'il en souriant. Je reconnue sans peine la lueur de malice dans ses yeux avant qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je riais alors qu'il couvrait mon cou de baisers. « Mais, tu es ma petite amie ce qui me donne le droit d'être possessif. » pour une fois, je n'avais aucune objections à faire.

Finalement, nous, nous sommes assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbre. Jared c'est assit sur le bois blanc et m'installa sur mes genoux avant de m'envelopper dans la chaleur de ses bras.

« Tu sais ? » murmurais' je contre lui. « J'étais depuis longtemps amoureuse de toi. Mais, tu ne me voyais pas, tu ne connaissais même pas mon existence. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » protesta Jared. Je mets une main sur sa bouche.

« Si, et tu le sais. » dis' je doucement. « Je ne suis pas folle. Je pensais comment ma vie serait différente maintenant que je t'ai. A la chance que j'avais. » Je m'arrêtais un seconde. « J'avais l'habitude d'être invisible avant. »

« Eh bien, tu n'es plus invisible. » répondit Jared alors que son regard intense s'insinuait dans le mien. « En fait, tu es tout ce que je vois. »

« Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je t'aimerais toujours. »

« Toujours ? » a-t-il demandé. Je pris sa main gauche pour la serrer contre la mienne de manière à ce que nos anneaux se rencontrent.

« Toujours. »

C'est ce que nous étions, et que ce que nous serions toujours.

Toujours.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est terminé. Je me sens vraiment triste par ce que cette fic à occuppée une place importante ces derniers temps dans ma vie. J'y ai consacrée presque tous mon temps libre. _

_Enfin, je me sens malgré tout soulagé par ce que au début, j'avais peur de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. Peur que les gens ne sois pas interréssés par cette histoire, ou même de ne pas réussir à la traduire comme il faut. Ou simplement, peurde me lasser ce la traduction. Heureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas et je crois que ça prouve que cette fic est exelente et que l'auteur à fait un travail merveilleux en l'écrivant. _

_Pour répondre à certaines questions que l'on m'a posées, je compte à présent continuer les fics bien évidement. J'ai l'intention d'écrire une fic sur Le pacte du sang (appellé sur le sit Convenant) qui parlera de Reid et d'un OC. Ensuite, j'aimerais traduire une superbe fic d'Harry Potter qui parle d'Astoria Greengrass et de Draco Malfoy et aussi d'écrire ma propre fic sur eux. J'ai aussi quelques petits travaux sur des Sirius Black/OC que je n'ai pas eu le temps (ou l'inspiration) de terminer. Enfin, il y a aussi cette fameuse fic sur Leah et Demetri, un Demetri OC, peut être un Paul/ Rachel (c'est même sur) et bien évidement un Jared Kim, dont j'ai commencée ce matin l'écriture. _

_Voilà. Je pense pour le moment écrire les deux dernière fics sur twilight dont je viens de parler, puis, je retournerait un peu dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. _

_En tout cas, je ne posterais surement rien avant fin Octobre, début Novembre à cause des cours et du boulot, mais en tout cas, j'espère vous voir au rendez vous !!!_

_Donc voilà, tous ça pour dire que vous allez me manquez et que je vous remerci tous pour votre soutiens !!!_

_A très bientôt j'espère !!!!_


End file.
